


Welcome to St. Brutus

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: У вашего ребенка неискоренимые криминальные наклонности? Он ворует, дерется, нарушает общественный порядок? У него странные фантазии и вызывающие ужас татуировки? Добро пожаловать в Св.Брутуса. Мы сделаем из вашего хулигана достойного члена общества!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: АУ (Параллельно канону. Гарри не приходил в волшебный мир), авторские допущения, возможный ООС персонажа, обусловленный альтернативным, неканоничным развитием героя, нарушение таймлайна, флафф  
> Примечание: Фик написан для команды WTF Drarry 2017

За низким бетонным заборчиком кипела драка. Отвратительная, как и следовало ожидать от магглов — мелькали над головами цепи и какие-то железки, с кулаков капала кровь, смешивались крики и лязг. Разумеется, Драко не ждал увидеть здесь что-нибудь хоть отдаленно похожее на благородное дуэльное искусство, но все равно — как же мерзко!

Из обшарпанных дверей серого приземистого здания выскочил неопрятного вида маггл, рявкнул:

— Пр-рекратить, ур-роды! — и тут же, словно сомневался в том, что его рев будет услышан, ввинтился в безобразную свалку, раскидывая во все стороны окровавленных, избитых парней. Через несколько минут на ногах остался только он и двое то ли самых крепких, то ли самых умных, успевших выскочить из общей кучи и бросить то, что служило им оружием. — Десять дежурств по школе каждому, — сказал маггл. — Вы! Всех переписать. Проверю.

«Дежурство» — это что-то вроде отработки? От мерзкого зрелища Драко хотелось сбежать, но бежать было некуда. Знал бы он хоть немного маггловский мир…

Но все же — почему именно сюда? Литтл-Уингинг, Школа святого Брутуса. Далеко от Хогвартса, зато очень близко к Лондону. Найти его здесь будет сложно, это Драко понимал, но неужели нельзя было подобрать другое место? Другую школу? Или у магглов все школы такие?

Что ж, выбора у него нет. Ему придется пойти туда. Сосуществовать рядом с этими… животными. Слово «жить» к предстоящему явно не подходило.

«Сынок, ты должен. Пойми, у нас нет другого выхода», — убеждала мать. От ее слез, которые она пыталась скрывать, и постоянной непреходящей тоски в глазах было тошнее, чем от промозглых коридоров Хогвартса, которые давили и каждую минуту, каждую секунду напоминали об одном и том же: «Ты должен, должен, должен... Он не простит, если ты не справишься. Он не простит. Мать, отец, твоя жалкая жизнь — ничего не останется, все кончится. Ты должен...»

«Будь сильным, сын», — говорил отец на единственном, вымоленном матерью чуть ли не на коленях свидании. Сам он там, в камере, в пропитанном вонью и ужасом воздухе Азкабана не казался сильным. Да и Драко не чувствовал в себе не то что силы, а хоть мало-мальски привычной уверенности в том, что все это может закончиться как угодно, но он и родители непременно справятся. Нет, он больше не верил в такое. Наверное, поэтому вместо того, чтобы наорать на мать и вернуться в Хогвартс выполнять задание повелителя и с восторгом оправдывать высокое доверие, согласился на безумную авантюру безумного старика.

Альбус Дамблдор. При одной мысли об этом бородатом чудовище у Драко темнело перед глазами и от злости сами собой сжимались зубы. Такого унижения он еще в жизни не переживал. Альбус Дамблдор мучил мать со своей идиотской понимающей улыбочкой. Мучил, пил из нее кровь и оставшиеся силы каждым словом и каждой сочувственной, чтоб ему провалиться, гримасой. Даже министерские чиновники не были настолько изощренными. Им, по большому счету, было плевать на Малфоев, и за свидание с отцом они требовали только денег. А Альбус Дамблдор требовал публичного покаяния. Полного, безоговорочного доверия. И ничего не объяснял.

— Мне очень жаль, Нарцисса, но другого выхода у нас нет. Мальчик будет в безопасности, поверь мне. Но ни ты, ни кто-либо еще не узнает, где он. Не пытайся его найти, не пытайся с ним связаться. И ты, Драко. — Пронзительные голубые глаза и беспалочковая легилименция. Дамблдор вскрывал ему череп виртуозно и незаметно, Драко никогда бы не догадался, если бы не ждал чего-то подобного и если бы не тетка, научившая определять любое вторжение в разум. — Не бойся, это временная мера. И еще одно — ты найдешь в этом месте то, что совсем не ожидаешь найти. Только от тебя зависит, как этой находкой распорядиться. Не соверши еще одну ошибку, мой мальчик.

От «мальчика» мутило и неосознанно сжимались кулаки. Драко стоял на дурацком коврике у камина в теплом, уютном и неуместно ярком кабинете Дамблдора и считал до ста — чтобы не выхватить палочку, не сорваться и не сотворить что-нибудь и впрямь непоправимое. Что его сдерживало? Только белое, бескровное лицо матери, ее искусанные губы и немая мольба в глазах: «Пожалуйста, Драко. Прошу тебя, сынок, пожалуйста».

Разумеется, он не знал точно, куда выкинет его портключ. В кармане лежал кошелек с тонюсенькой пачкой маггловских денег и адрес нового жилья, которое еще предстояло найти. Но слава Мерлину, что оно вообще было — с Дамблдора сталось бы поселить его прямо в этом кошмарном месте. Хотя живут ли магглы при своих школах, Драко не представлял. Но почему бы и нет?

Из вещей на нем остались только тонкая водолазка и брюки. Мантию Дамблдор заставил снять, остальное предстояло купить. Драко с силой провел ладонями по лицу — от глупого топтания на месте ничего не изменится. Учиться в маггловской школе — пусть так. Жить неизвестно где — ладно. Ждать вестей от Дамблдора — хорошо. Со всем этим предстояло справиться, и Драко очень надеялся, что у него получится.

Он решительно шагнул к воротам, потянул на себя тяжелую, кое-где покрытую ржавчиной дверь и, вдохнув поглубже, направился прямо к неопрятному магглу, учителю, директору или кто он там был. Надо же с чего-то начинать.

Пока думал, пока мучительно подбирал слова, маггл шагнул к нему первым.

— Ты еще кто?

Его взгляд давил, пригибал к земле, и Драко выпрямил спину. Какое право имеет это существо смотреть с презрением на Малфоя?! Дамблдор любит магглов, ну и пусть любит. А ему нужно всего лишь перетерпеть какое-то время.

— Ты глухой или немой? Я задал вопрос.

Но пока лучше быть вежливым. Кто знает, насколько его жизнь здесь будет зависеть от этого уродского маггла с мордой в шрамах?

— М-м, здравствуйте. Меня прислали… вот, — он протянул конверт, мысленно ругая себя за косноязычие. Хотя маггл… что перед ним распинаться?

Тот небрежно вытряхнул документы, просмотрел — на каждый ушло не больше секунды.

— Тебе к секретарю. Первый этаж налево.

— Спасибо, — с усилием выжал из себя Драко и пошел к зданию. Оно, как и место в целом, было неприятным. Не то чтоб со стен сыпалась штукатурка или в окнах были выбиты стекла, нет, на первый взгляд выглядело все более-менее прилично, если забыть о роскошных магических особняках, конечно. Но от самого здания разило чем-то затхлым и омерзительным. Драко принюхался и вздохнул — обоняние здесь ни при чем, всего лишь его собственная магия. Магглы всегда воспринимались Драко именно так — как нечто неприятное, противное его магической сущности. А здесь, конечно же, все было пропитано магглами. Подростками. Такими же, как те злобные придурки, за которыми Драко уже довелось наблюдать. Отвратительные безмозглые существа, не способные даже на элементарные заклинания. 

Драко еще раз вдохнул поглубже и, взбежав по ступенькам, вошел внутрь. Первый этаж налево, чего проще? Но оказалось, что расслабляться рано. Прямо на него пер здоровенный маггл, с прыщавой рожей и злобными глазками, в которых не угадывалось даже проблеска интеллекта. Драко застыл, спешно вспоминая, как в свое время пытался выдрессировать Крэбба с Гойлом. С интеллектом у тех тоже были большие проблемы, но фамилия Малфой действовала на них волшебно, никакой магии не требовалось. Однако и Крэбб, и Гойл не были совсем уж безмозглыми, да и знал их Драко с детства, а этот... тролль двигался к нему с явно небезобидными намерениями.

— Эй, Монти, куда это ты? — окликнул кто-то тролля. Драко не видел, кто, но был благодарен ему даже за секундную передышку. У него появился шанс незаметно сбежать, и он собирался им воспользоваться. Пока тролль Монти обстоятельно разворачивался на месте, как какой-нибудь фрегат, Драко проскользнул в опасной близости от него и рванул в левый коридор, по которому брели несколько скучающих подростков. Хорошо, что всего несколько, подумал Драко, наверное, остальные на занятиях.

Он не привык считать себя таким уж трусом, но то в Хогвартсе или дома, где знаком каждый закоулок, каждый камень и каждый придурок, который может встретиться на пути. Там Крэбб или Гойл, или Снейп на худой конец. Там все понятно, а еще на крайний случай в кармане прячется волшебная палочка. При мысли, что палочку тоже пришлось оставить вместе с мантией, у Драко неожиданно защипало в глазах. Только этого не хватало, мантикора побери всех дамблдоров с их гениальными планами спасения.

Разозлившись уже на себя и на неуместные эмоции, Драко толкнул дверь с табличкой «секретарь».

За дверью обнаружилась вульгарная девица, сидевшая за потертым столом на фоне стеллажей с серыми картонными папками. Перед девицей выстроились в ряд крохотные яркие флакончики — один из них был открыт, и воняло оттуда так, как из аптеки в Лютном не воняет. Отведя в сторону руку, девица любовалась собственными ногтями, длинными и алыми.

— Вы секретарь? — спросил Драко.

Девица с неохотой перевела на него взгляд. В тусклых глазах зажегся интерес.

— Новенький? Красавчик, и как тебя занесло в нашу дыру? Давай свои бумажки. В какой класс хочешь?

— Есть разница?

— А то. Есть совсем для тупых, но ты тупым не выглядишь. Есть обычный, а есть на А-уровень. Не то чтобы многие из наших отбросов собирались учиться дальше, но чего не сделать, если спонсоры хотят, верно?

Что такое «А-уровень», Драко не знал и знать не хотел, но слова о спонсорах были ему насквозь понятны. Если что-то здесь финансируют дополнительно, значит, есть надежда, что оно не настолько убогое.

— Давайте А-уровень, — кивнул он.

— Красавчик, да еще и умный, — пропела девица. — Кстати, я Элизабет. Для близких друзей — Бетси. Ты свободен? Что делаешь сегодня вечером?

— Перебираюсь на новую квартиру.

— О-у, так ты без проживания? Совсем хорошо. Держи телефончик. Как надумаешь, — она подмигнула, — можем сходить в кино. Или еще куда.

Драко моргнул и еще раз посмотрел на флакончики — они притягивали взгляд. Последний лак Панси приятно пах розами, но от этой тошнотворной вони кружилась голова. Драко всегда тонко чувствовал запахи, что очень пригождалось на уроках зельеварения, но здесь и сейчас он согласился бы даже на насморк, лишь бы помогло.

Драко поморщился и запоздало подумал, что, наверное, надо было выбрать обычный класс. Не выделяться, не привлекать к себе внимания, не вызывать зависти. Но он, в конце концов, Малфой, а это что-нибудь да значит, даже в маггловском мире. Хотя девицы, так запросто предлагающие себя, определенно не были тем, что Драко счел бы достойным бонусом для человека его фамилии. Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, как реагировать. С этой... магглой он пошел бы куда-то разве что под страхом неминуемой расправы. Ну, или если бы от этого зависела жизнь мамы или отца. Думать об этом не хотелось совсем, но и постоянно гнать от себя мрачные мысли, пропитанные страхом и ночными кошмарами, Драко не мог. Да еще и в довершение всех отвратительных событий этого дня начала болеть голова. Он молча кивнул, взял тонкую стопку бумаг — свои документы, расписание и какой-то клочок с непонятным номером, — и пошел к двери.

— Тебе завтра к восьми, — сказала вслед девица. Бетси, да. — Не опаздывай. Мистер Хоффер скор на расправу и терпеть не может опоздавших. Опаздывать можешь на любые уроки, только не на его. Второй этаж, кабинет тридцать, ну, разберешься.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Драко. К восьми. А он даже не знает, как долго добираться до школы от его новой квартиры и где эта квартира находится. Но жить при школе, спать рядом с… этими! Он бы скорее умер. Хоть в этом мордредов старик проявил снисходительность.

Обратный путь по коридору прошел без неожиданных встреч, и Драко был за это искренне благодарен судьбе. Еще одно столкновение да хоть бы с тем троллем — и Драко не поручился бы ни за жизнь тролля, ни за целостность этих обшарпанных стен. Нет, беспалочковой магией он, к великому своему сожалению, пока не овладел, но в таком состоянии, как сейчас, немудрено и до стихийного выброса дойти. Вот был бы позор!

Выйдя за ворота, он оглянулся. Школьный двор был пуст и тих, лишь несколько валявшихся на грязном асфальте железных прутьев напоминали о встретившей его драке. Если здесь такие школьники, какими должны быть учителя, чтобы держать их в руках? Если все они похожи на разогнавшего драку маггла, лучше вести себя тихо. И не опаздывать. Нарваться в первый же день на «расправу» неведомого пока мистера Хоффера ему совсем не хотелось.

***  
Поиски нужной улицы и нужного дома стали достойным продолжением этого отвратительного дня. Драко плутал по совершенно одинаковым кварталам с чинными домиками, мимо заросших петуниями палисадников и аккуратно подстриженных газонов. Пришлось совершить над собой титаническое усилие и все-таки поспрашивать подвернувшихся на пути магглов. Его мерили подозрительными взглядами, но не задавали вопросов, хотя Драко видел — узнать, какая нелегкая занесла его в этот чинный благообразный городок, хотелось всем. Чинный, угу. Благообразный, угу два раза. После того, что Драко наблюдал в школе, обмануть его не удалось бы даже кому-то вроде Дамблдора. Здесь творилось, наверное, то же, что и везде — уроды и преступники под маской эдакого тихого умильного благочестия.

На сильные эмоции Драко уже не хватало. Его будто выжали и выполоскали в каком-нибудь убойном растворе — все воспринималось так, будто происходило не с ним. Он шел, сворачивал, где нужно, передвигал ноги, но, наверное, явись перед ним сейчас сам Темный Лорд со всем ближним кругом, Драко бы не хватило даже на удивление. Вот он я, берите меня и делайте что хотите. Отвратительное настроение, хотелось забиться в тихий угол вдали от всех и переждать. А впрочем, уже даже и этого не хотелось. И когда нужный дом наконец нашелся, Драко не испытал ничего. Он поднялся на крыльцо и постучал. Его новое жилище почти не отличалось от всех остальных здешних домов. Разве что выглядело более убогим. Петунии на клумбах пожухли, заросли сорняками, будто последний раз ими занимались хорошо если в начале лета.

На стук долго никто не открывал, и Драко уже совсем было смирился с мыслью, что сейчас придется просто сесть на это самое крыльцо и ждать неизвестно чего и неизвестно сколько, когда наконец послышались шаркающие шаги и в крошечную щель показалось не слишком приятное лицо какой-то старушенции. Магия заволновалась, и Драко усмехнулся. Старушенция была пусть не полноценной ведьмой, но и не магглой. Сквибка. В иное время Драко бы отвернулся и прошел мимо, но теперь почти обрадовался — хоть что-то более-менее приятное за весь день. Дамблдор вполне мог бы засунуть его и к магглам.

— Добрый день, э-э-э, мисс?

— Миссис, — сухо поправила сквибка, но кивнула вполне благожелательно. Из щели просачивался непередаваемо противный запах, и Драко с трудом удерживался, чтобы не морщиться.

— А вы, должно быть...

— Дра... — Драко осекся и выругался про себя. Дамблдор настаивал на полной конспирации. С другой стороны, старуха почти ведьма, вполне возможно, что она знает, кто он. И все же.

— Да, Альбус предупредил, — кивнула та. — Я — миссис Фигг, молодой человек, а это мое скромное обиталище. Входите.

Предупредил, вот как. Значит, старик оставил его под своим негласным надзором. Наверное, и школу выбрал просто поближе к жилью. От осознания того, что Дамблдор не собирается ни на минуту спускать его с крючка, стало мерзко и в то же время почему-то спокойно. Он ведь не планировал убивать здесь магглов, верно? Значит, бояться слежки великого светлого ему не нужно. Зато, случись что, есть хоть какая-то надежда, что придут на помощь. Светлые — они ведь такие, им только дай кому помочь, сделать обязанным…

— Входите же, — повторила старуха, и Драко, тряхнув головой, переступил порог. Хлопнула за спиной дверь. Коридор был погружен в сумрак, Драко шагнул вперед и едва не полетел носом в пол, споткнувшись обо что-то верткое и мелкое. Из-под ног раздался пронзительный кошачий вопль.

— Ах, это Тибблз, — старуха всплеснула руками. — Мистер Тибблз, познакомьтесь, это наш новый жилец, мистер… Марлоу, если не ошибаюсь? Дик Марлоу?

— Он самый, — сдавленно сказал Драко и порадовался, что у него нет аллергии на кошек, потому что в крошечной гостиной, в которую он попал, их было... три... четыре... пять штук. И что-то подсказывало, что это не все. Мерлинова борода, он будет жить у спятившей сквибки, помешанной на кошках. И то, что они, судя по всему, не совсем кошки, а скорее полукниззлы, ничего не меняло. Теперь стало понятно, что это за запах. Им пропиталось все. Но к кошачьему амбре примешивалось что-то еще. То ли пахло протухшими продуктами, то ли чем-то таким же отвратительным. Ладно, снова обреченно подумал Драко. Ладно, это я как-нибудь переживу. Главное, что эта милая старушка не станет набрасываться на меня с топором. Ну, наверняка не станет. Все-таки любовь к кошкам кое о чем говорит. С другой стороны, можно было вспомнить Филча с миссис Норрис. Но Драко предпочел этого не делать.

— Альбус передал кое-какие вещи. Я отнесла их сюда. — Она толкнула дверь справа. — Будете жить здесь. Кухня — там. — Кивок влево. — Тесновато, конечно, но уж как-нибудь уживемся. Надеюсь, вы любите кошек?

Под пристальным, испытующим взглядом Драко кивнул. О да, конечно, он обожает кошек. Почему бы нет? Главное, чтобы они не топтались по нему среди ночи и не прыгали на голову.

— Вот и хорошо. Вы наверняка проголодались, можете передохнуть и приходите на кухню, я сделаю чай.

Комната полностью оправдала ожидания Драко — тесная, пыльная и убогая, лишь немногим побольше купе в Хогвартс-экспрессе. В ней едва помещались кровать с тумбочкой и узкий шкаф, и если предполагалось, что Драко должен здесь заниматься — задают же что-то в той школе? — то делать уроки пришлось бы на коленке. Впрочем, Драко было все равно. Меньше всего он сейчас тревожился об уроках. Хотелось выпить чаю, раз уж это непременное условие знакомства с хозяйкой дома, а потом — лечь, накрыться одеялом с головой и уснуть. Получить небольшую передышку хотя бы так. А завтра…

Может, к Мордреду школу? Он мог бы просто пожить здесь, никуда не высовываясь. Деньги у него есть. Зачем лишний раз общаться с магглами, рискуя обнаружить себя? Зачем это Дамблдору? Что это изменит, в конце концов?! Но старик настаивал, и отчего-то не хотелось проверять, что он предпримет, обнаружив, что его указаний ослушались.

Драко положил бумаги на тумбочку возле кровати и пошел искать кухню. Вот тоже — кто пьет чай на кухне?! Понятно, что о парадной столовой можно забыть, но неужели магглы не знают даже того, что «гостиная» называется так не случайно? Убожество. А сквибка, видимо, совсем омагглилась. Может, зря выгоняют этих убогих? Можно найти им применение и в волшебном мире, Филч тому пример.

На кухне тоже были кошки, или коты, кто их там разберет. Одна, толстая, полосатая, возлежала на холодильнике, вторая — на столе, прямо рядом с чашкой, которая предназначалась Драко, и смотрела при этом так нагло, будто знала, зараза, что деваться ему все равно некуда — сядет и будет пить, а она будет тут лежать, и, если захочет, еще и хвост в чай макнет, имеет полное моральное право. Драко закатил глаза, сел, и, пока хозяйка чем-то звякала у буфета, придвинул себе свою чашку и показал кошке кулак, та пренебрежительно мяукнула и отвернулась.

— Альбус говорил, что нужно будет показать вам город, магазины, и, если нужно, помочь. — миссис Фигг многозначительно замолчала, а Драко сидел и боролся с собой. С одной стороны, принимать помощь от сквибки претило, с другой — он действительно ничего не понимал в магглах и понятия не имел, как тут все устроено. Магазины, автобусы, что там еще? До школы он уже решил ходить пешком. Всего-то и нужно — выйти пораньше, дорогу он более-менее запомнил. Но вот остальное...

— Спасибо, но я, думаю, справлюсь. Просто расскажите, куда идти и что делать. Только не сегодня. Я ведь... — он покусал губу и все-таки спросил: — Так, как есть сейчас, не слишком сильно отличаюсь от... местных жителей?

Она обернулась, снова окинула пристальным взглядом и улыбнулась, качнув головой.

— Очень отличаетесь, молодой человек. Очень. Впрочем, все это можно списать на то, что вы не здешний. Приехали, к примеру, из Лондона. Правда, не помешал бы плащ или куртка, но пару дней можно обойтись и так. Осень в этом году теплая. И, конечно, я все расскажу. Да и, может, заведете знакомых, друзей, они с удовольствием пройдутся с вами по магазинам.

Драко промолчал. Вот уж друзей тут он заводить точно не собирался. Да и вряд ли смог бы. Где их брать? Среди этих отбросов из школы? Ну уж нет.

Миссис Фигг тем временем выставила на стол джем в стеклянных вазочках, подозрительного вида кексы, сахар и молоко. Уселась напротив, чопорно выпрямив спину, изображая из себя истинную леди, не иначе.

Чай, по крайней мере, оказался хорош. Не настолько хорош, как в Малфой-мэноре, но лучше, чем в Хогвартсе.

— Думаю, я осмотрю город завтра после школы, а пока расскажите мне, что я должен знать в первый день.

— Зависит от того, сколько вы знаете о маггловском мире.

— Мало.

Старуха покачала головой, как показалось Драко — осуждающе.

— Литтл-Уингинг — маленький город, в таких городах очень быстро разлетаются сплетни. Будьте уверены, уже сейчас в округе гадают, что за молодой человек вошел ко мне в дом, кем он мне приходится и почему будет учиться именно в Святом Брутусе.

Драко передернуло — то ли от упоминания школы, то ли от одного предположения, что он может приходиться «кем-то» этой сквибке.

— Что Альбус рассказывал вам об этой школе?

— Ничего.

— Вот всегда он так, — сквибка снова покачала головой и осуждающе поджала губы. — Видите ли, молодой человек, эта школа — для детей с неискоренимыми криминальными наклонностями. Проще говоря, для малолетних преступников.

— Отлично, — медленно сказал Драко. Нет, он, конечно, не сомневался насчет того, кем считает его Дамблдор, хотя преступником пока не был, не успел стать. И все же услышать очередное подтверждение было неприятно. Чашка обожгла ладони, и Драко только сейчас понял, что сжимает ее в руках так, что та вот-вот треснет. Он поспешно поставил ее на стол и сцепил пальцы в замок. «Любые эмоции можно сдержать», — говорил отец. И видит Мерлин, Драко старался, но, откровенно говоря, получалось у него всегда плохо. С возрастом вроде бы стало получаться лучше, но только не сейчас. А сквибка смотрела и все видела. Драко был готов провалиться сквозь землю, да вот только кто бы ему позволил. 

Фигг вздохнула и сказала, как показалось Драко, сочувственно:

— Это очень неприятное место, но поверьте мне, э-э-э, Дик. Даже там можно встретить неплохих ребят. Тех, кому по каким-то причинам просто некому помочь устроиться лучше. Главное ведь не место, а человек. Каждый в отдельности.

— Да, я понимаю. Но почему... — он осекся и замолчал.

— Почему Альбус отправил вас именно туда? Я не знаю, — Фигг вздохнула, и Драко почему-то показалось, что она лжет. Может, и не знает, но наверняка догадывается. — Спросите у него при случае. А пока давайте договоримся, что вы — мой внучатый племянник. Вернулись в Лондон недавно, предположим, из-за границы — уж сами выберите, откуда. В Литтл-Уингинге ненадолго — пока ваши родители не решат проблемы, не вернутся и не отправят вас в какое-нибудь приличное заведение.

Драко кивнул. Племянник, да. Непонятно откуда взявшийся, наверняка из неблагополучной семьи, да еще и проблемный. И без гроша в кармане. Такому самое место в школе Святого Брутуса. 

— Поверьте, молодой человек, Альбус ничего не делает просто так. Не осуждайте его раньше времени.

Драко чуть не фыркнул — можно подумать, Дамблдор нуждается в защите старой потертой сквибки. Ха. Да ему плевать, что о нем думает или не думает отдельно взятый Малфой. И уж кому как не Драко знать, что по мнению Дамблдора, ему в этом притоне малолетних преступников — самое место. Ведь не прибежал же каяться сразу после того, как получил поручение Темного Лорда. Мало того, что не прибежал, так еще и всерьез думал о решении задачи. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Драко и снова отхлебнул чаю. Значит, малолетние преступники? Вряд ли ему там поможет примерное поведение. — А скажите, миссис Фигг, если меня там начнут испытывать на прочность, в каких рамках я могу дать отпор? Не хочется, знаете ли, ходить битым, а палочку у меня отобрали.

— Поступайте так, как считаете нужным. Боюсь, в вопросах физической расправы я вам совсем не советчица. Но кое-что сказать могу: не делайте того, в чем не уверены. Вы ведь... А впрочем, неважно, — она махнула рукой. — Пейте чай, Дик, а потом отдыхайте. Вам предстоит нелегкое время, а о магазинах мы поговорим завтра. 

Да уж, она явно не считала его способным дать отпор местной шпане, и во взгляде ее читалась откровенная жалость. Драко поежился. Драться он и впрямь не умел — а зачем, когда есть магия и в любых дуэлях он давал фору почти всем слизеринцам? Двинуть кулаком в наглую рожу — это одно, сойтись в драке с прожженным отморозком — совсем другое. Стало зябко. Чашка остыла, и похолодевшие пальцы уже невозможно было согреть.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и поднялся. Ему нужно было хорошенько подумать — сообразить, как себя вести, чтобы не нарваться на совсем уж крупные неприятности. Что избежать мелких не получится, он уже не сомневался. Стоило отдохнуть. И разобрать вещи. Он даже не успел посмотреть, что там передал ему Дамблдор. — Спокойной ночи. Наверное.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Марлоу, — тихо откликнулась сквибка.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Конечно же, он проспал. Даром что привык подниматься рано, даром что накручивал себя с вечера. Может, как раз потому что накручивал: долго не мог уснуть, впечатления сумасшедшего дня не оставляли в покое, ему бы обдумать, как себя вести, но перед глазами всплывали то прыщавый тролль Монти, то вульгарная Бетси с кровавыми ногтями и отчего-то в розовой кофточке Долорес Амбридж, то жутковатый маггл, разогнавший дерущихся. Да еще кровать оказалась неудобной, скрипучей, и за окном завывали мордредовы коты, а в стекло билась и скреблась ветка корявой полузасохшей яблони.

Подскочил от стука в дверь и негромкого:

— Мистер Марлоу, вы поднялись? Чай остыл, и вам пора в школу.

Чай он не выпил. Кое-как оделся, поплескал в лицо водой и выскочил из дома. Миссис Фигг кричала вслед что-то про автобус, но Драко не слушал. Какие, к мантикорам, утренние процедуры, какое зеркало — Драко даже не взглянул на себя, пока был в ванной. В голове билась только одна мысль: «Мистер Хоффер скор на расправу». Этот чертов мистер Хоффер пугал не хуже боггарта. Драко бежал так, как, кажется, ни разу в жизни еще не бегал. Когда наконец показалась школа, он кое-как перевел дыхание и понял три вещи: что взмок, как будто лазил в душ прямо в чем был — в ботинках и одетым, что у него нет с собой ни книг — про учебники он даже не вспомнил накануне, ни пергаментов. Хотя стоп, какие пергаменты, если он в маггловской школе! И третье — он все равно опоздал. Всего на минуту, но сам факт.

«Второй этаж, кабинет тридцать», — всплыли в памяти слова Бетси. По лестнице Драко бежал, ничего и никого не видя. Кто-то толпился и бубнил вокруг, кто-то пихнул в плечо, кто-то приложил локтем по спине. Толпа гогочущих школьников несла за собой, Драко было плевать на все, кроме неизвестного, но страшного мистера Хоффера, и он едва не ввалился в класс вместе со всеми, но в последний момент заметил на двери номер: «34».

Мысленно взвыв, он выбрался из общего потока и метнулся к соседней двери. «36». Мордредовы псы, что за невезение! По коридору погребальным звоном раскатился звонок, Драко бросился назад. Одна дверь, другая… «30».

Эта захлопнулась прямо перед его носом. Выругавшись, Драко толкнул ее. Перед ним маячила внушительная спина. «Мистер Хоффер», — с ужасом подумал Драко. Маггл в серой толстовке на удивление быстро для таких размеров двигался к учительскому месту. Драко собрался было юркнуть за последнюю, ближайшую к двери парту, которая, к счастью, оказалась пустой, но маггл стремительно обернулся, будто у него на затылке были глаза, оглядел Драко с ног до головы и ткнул в него пальцем.

— Новенький? — не слишком дружелюбно спросил он.

На Драко пялились со всех сторон. Да уж, не привлек внимания. Он сосредоточился на мясистом носе мистера Хоффера — не в глаза же ему смотреть, в самом деле, и нервно кивнул.

— Какого хрена опаздываешь в первый же день? Что ты о себе возомнил? Что лучше других? В этой богадельне все равны, ясно?

Палец качнулся и уперся Драко в грудь.

— Сядешь с Поттером, чтобы я тебя хорошо видел. И только посмей еще раз опоздать, малолетняя погань. Шкуру спущу!

Драко судорожно закивал. Откуда-то из-за широкой спины мистера Хоффера послышался спокойный, вроде как даже с ленцой голос:

— Сюда иди. Поттер — это я.

Хоффер отвернулся, зашагал к столу, и Драко увидел говорившего. Все эмоции, какие были — ярость до пелены перед глазами на оборзевшего маггла, который посмел назвать его — его! — малолетней поганью, страх перед не случившейся расправой, осознание собственной полнейшей беспомощности перед местными злобными хамами — схлынуло все. Драко потрясенно застыл, осознавая. Смотрел на лохматого очкастого парня за первой партой и не верил. Мерлин! Поттер! Здесь? Поттер — он? Тот самый? Драко зашарил взглядом по его лицу — по кривой, сначала понимающей, а потом удивленной усмешке, по горбинке явно сломанного и неправильно сросшегося носа, по дурацким очкам и замер, прикипев к тонкому, острому росчерку молнии на лбу. Растрепанная челка ничего не скрывала, и Драко все смотрел, смотрел, пока не расслышал сдержанные смешки. А потом Хоффер громко двинул стулом, и Драко опомнился — кинулся к первой парте, упал на стул рядом с Поттером, дернул молнию на сумке — что, интересно, он собирался в ней найти? Пальцы не слушались, мысли хаотично скакали, и Драко не мог выцепить ни одной связной. Чертов Дамблдор! Чертова Фигг. Знала же, наверняка знала! Мерлин триждыбородатый! Поттер. Чертов легендарный младенец, одолевший Темного Лорда. В какой-то проклятой маггловской школе. Но как? Почему? Он...

— Возьми уже. И не копошись, а то влетит, — прошептал Поттер и слегка толкнул локтем. Драко посмотрел на него, на листок бумаги, который Поттер ему подсовывал, и сказал почти беззвучно, одними губами, плохо соображая, что именно говорит и кому:

— Писать нечем.

Поттер усмехнулся, порылся в собственной сумке и положил перед Драко э-э-э... ну, наверное, что-то вроде пера. Во всяком случае, оно писало.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил он все также шепотом после паузы.

— Спасибо, — запоздало пробормотал Драко.

— Разобрались? — рявкнул мистер Хоффер. — Поттер, к доске.

Драко вздрогнул. Ясно было, что Хофферу не понравилось их копошение, и то, что вызвали не его, а Поттера — пожалуй, поблажка. Или просто не хочет отвлекать внимание класса от занятия, ясно же, что на новенького станут пялиться? Будь на месте Хоффера Снейп, Драко поставил бы на второе. Но понимать мотивы и потаенные мысли магглов — этому Драко лишь предстояло учиться. Не очень-то хотелось, но придется.

Между тем Поттер что-то рассказывал, и Драко попытался сосредоточиться. Он понятия не имел, чему учат в маггловской школе, названия половины предметов в расписании ничего ему не говорили, а другая половина… Драко вовсе не был уверен, что, например, «геометрия» и «география» — две части курса по составлению карт, а «физическая культура» — что-то вроде этикета. Зачем магглам карты, понять еще можно, но какой, к Мордреду и Моргане, этикет в школе для малолетних преступников?

Он вдохнул, выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и хоть немного привести в порядок мысли.

— Быть или не быть? — вещал Поттер. — Самая известная цитата из «Гамлета». Она отражает суть как всей пьесы, так и человеческой сущности. Вопрос без ответа, над которым однажды задумываются все. Быть или не быть? Бороться или сдаться? Уйти или остаться?

Драко перехватил его взгляд и нервно повел плечами.

— Заслуга Шекспира еще и в том, что он обращался к самой сути человеческих пороков и желаний. «Гамлет», «Отелло», «Ромео и Джульетта», «Король Лир», «Макбет». Несмотря на то, что от этих героев нас отделяют столетия, каждого из них мы способны понять, потому что, по большому счету, сами люди за это время не слишком-то изменились. Предатели, неблагодарные дети, враждующие взрослые...

— И безмозглые подростки, — вставил Хоффер. — Да, Поттер, все так. Сядь уже. — Он поднялся и, заложив руки за спину, прошелся по кабинету. — Все слышали Поттера? Не уверен, что он читал хоть что-нибудь, но у него хотя бы хватает мозгов сложить одно с другим. Вот ты, Миллер, можешь процитировать хоть строчку? Хоть одну долбаную строчку из Шекспира?

— Быть или не быть, — пробубнили откуда-то позади, и Драко с трудом сдержал ухмылку. Поттер рядом кусал губы и делал вид, что очень, просто убийственно серьезен.

— Да, Миллер, уши у тебя еще не отвалились, подтверждаю. Но мозгов не прибавилось. Еще, засранцы. Хоть один из вас способен на что-то, кроме тупых поступков и мордобоя? Хоть один, мать твою! — Хоффер как раз добрался до своего стола и долбанул по нему кулаком так, что Драко от неожиданности вздрогнул. И не успел отвернуться, когда Хоффер, будто почувствовав его обалдевший взгляд, обернулся и скривился. — Ну а ты, белобрысый? Что можешь сказать? Давай, вытащи язык из задницы и порази уже мое долбаное воображение!

Драко сглотнул и вскинул подбородок. Домашняя библиотека Малфоев впечатляла многих. И не то чтобы Драко с детства обожал читать, тем более стихи, но надо же было соответствовать. И если он не ошибся, если он верно помнил, то насчет личности этого Шекспира даже магглам не было ничего известно на сто процентов. Это позволяло ему пылиться на полках Малфоев. А Драко — тренировать память.

— Уж лучше грешным быть, чем грешным слыть. Напраслина страшнее обличенья. И гибнет радость, коль ее судить должно не наше, а чужое мненье.

Хоффер таращился на него молча. Все остальные тоже молчали. И только Поттер уже откровенно трясся от смеха, зажимая рот ладонью.

— Ладно, белобрысый, ладно, — наконец вздохнул Хоффер и вернулся на свое место. — Уел. А теперь, засранцы, скажите мне, какой гребаный сонет Уильяма нашего Шекспира процитировал этот нахал с первой парты. Ну конечно, не знаете. Так вот...

Драко украдкой перевел дух. Обошлось. Хотя бы на первом уроке он не опозорился, к тому же есть надежда, что страшный и скорый на расправу мистер Хоффер теперь будет к нему чуть более снисходителен. В конце концов, лучший способ понравиться преподавателю — знать его предмет.

Однако само по себе то, что в маггловских школах — не в лучших, не в тех, где учится будущая элита, а вот в таких… как там Хоффер сказал, «богадельня»? — и вдруг изучают Шекспира…

В Хогвартсе Драко брал предметы с расчетом на карьеру в Министерстве. Не то чтобы он и в самом деле собирался тратить жизнь на подковерную борьбу в этом гадюшнике, но на всякий случай. Лучше пусть все необходимые ТРИТОНы ему не понадобятся, но будут сданы, чем наоборот.

Похоже, курс маггловедения имел мало общего с реальностью. Что поднимало вопрос не только о компетентности профессора Чарити Бербидж, но и всех отделов Министерства, как-то связанных с магглами. Мелькнула привычная мысль — «сообщить отцу, он выжмет максимум из такой информации», — и тут же пропала, сменившись горечью. Прошли те времена, когда отец тщательно и планомерно копил влияние. Сейчас им всем — выжить бы. Служебное несоответствие того же Артура Уизли не будет иметь никакого значения, если в войне победит Дамблдор. А победит Темный Лорд — тем более неважно, сколько будут знать о магглах те, кто пойдет их убивать. Знание Шекспира никого еще не спасало от Круциатуса и Авады.

Хоффер продолжал что-то говорить. О сонетах, о наследии, о том, что каждый тупоголовый ублюдок должен знать хотя бы... Драко по привычке записывал, почти не вслушиваясь в слова. Мерлин, что он здесь делает? И главное, что ждет его дальше? Вряд ли на всех уроках удастся обойтись цитатами. Он покосился на Поттера, тот тоже возил ручкой по бумаге, но Драко разглядел одни завитушки и острые углы. Больше всего это напоминало шифр, а уж никак не конспект урока, но Драко очень сомневался, во-первых, что Поттер владеет тайными знаниями, а во-вторых, что во всех этих росчерках есть хоть какой-нибудь смысл.

— Читайте! — рявкнул Хоффер напоследок. Буквально за секунду до звонка. — Проверочная на следующем занятии. И если хоть кто-нибудь ее не напишет...

Тон был таким угрожающим, что заканчивать угрозу и не требовалось.

Драко, не поднимая головы, кинул в сумку листок и повертел в пальцах ручку — возвращать ее было рано, но тогда...

— Оставь. Потом отдашь, — сказал Поттер и ушел. Драко достал расписание. Отлично. Эта самая физическая культура. Он мученически поднял глаза к потолку. Тот молчал и принимать хоть какое-то участие в жизни глубоко несчастного Драко Малфоя явно не планировал. Только змеилась поперек него чуть заметная трещина в штукатурке. Драко поднялся. Ладно, он попробует выжить в этом кошмарном месте. Просто попробует выжить.

***  
Этикет? Он думал — этикет?! Слишком многого он ждал от… от магглов! «Физическая культура» оказалась... Мерлин знает чем она оказалась!

Во-первых, нужно было переодеваться! В «форму»! До сих пор Драко полагал, что форма — это у авроров. Ну хорошо, у магглов тоже есть авроры, как их? Копы? Ну и школьная форма. Но для занятий культурой в школе малолетних преступников?!

Во-вторых, вел эту культуру тот самый жуткий тип, который вчера голыми руками раскидал драку. Ясно было, что с таким спорить опасно. Может даже лишние вопросы задавать — опасно. Но! В-третьих! Этот маггловский ублюдок заявил, что раз новичок считает себя выше условностей и формой не озаботился, вместо занятий он будет мести двор! И сунул Драко в руки метлу!

Мордредову маггловскую метлу! С торчащими во все стороны потертыми и кривыми прутьями! Драко не удержался от брезгливой гримасы.

Хорошо, что тип не видел. Иначе не миновать бы Драко еще одной выволочки. Зато видел остальной класс. Драко уходил с метлой через плечо — как привык носить свою — а вслед ему неслись свист, гогот и улюлюканье. В выкрики Драко не вслушивался, но ощущение все равно было отвратительное. 

Двор он честно мел. Ну, как мел. Водил метелкой по пыльным плиткам и чихал. К концу урока слезились глаза, а нос, кажется, распух, но кому было до этого дело? Даже самому Драко уже не было. Когда появился тип и выдрал метлу из рук, Драко был уверен, что сейчас ему прилетит метловищем по спине или по затылку — вид у маггла был еще более устрашающий, чем вчера.

— Это называется подметать? — заорал он, багровея. Драко невольно отступил на шаг и сжал зубы. — Это называется идиот с руками из задницы! Ты считаешь, стало чище?

Драко собирался было сказать, что понятие «чище» не сочетается с понятием «магглы» в принципе, но очень вовремя в очередной раз расчихался. Маггл заткнулся, смерил его непонятным взглядом и, выругавшись, ушел вместе с метлой. 

— Эй, ты, новенький! — окликнули из-за спины. Оборачиваться Драко не спешил, как будто чувствовал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Он, не поднимая головы, тщательно отряхивал брюки, которые, честно говоря, после этого подметания не спасли бы даже очищающие. — Оглох, что ли? 

Секунда — и от толчка в спину Драко чуть не потерял равновесие и не растянулся на чертовых плитах. 

— Гляди-ка. А у Хоффера глухим не был. Эй, ты! А ну отвечай, когда с тобой говорят!

Оборачивался Драко, уже точно зная, что все пропало. Полетело мантикоре под хвост ровно в ту секунду, когда маггловская мразь посмела до него дотронуться. Наверное, это стало последней каплей. У него не было палочки, но ярость затопила с такой силой, что мгновенно отключился мозг, а с пальцев, казалось, вот-вот полетят искры. 

— Отвали от меня, — прошипел Драко. 

— Че-е-его? — издевательски протянул маггл. Драко не видел его лица. Вообще ничего не видел — глаза уже не просто слезились, из них текли идиотские слезы. — Гляди-ка, Эдди, он что, ревет, что ли? Ха. Вот это номер! Эй, пацаны, сюда!

— Заткнись, вонючий ублюдок!

В следующее мгновение взорвался болью нос и мир опрокинулся. Вбитые в учебных дуэлях рефлексы помогли извернуться, и Драко встретился с асфальтом не затылком, а всего лишь плечом.

— Засунь свой паршивый язык…

Договорить ублюдку Драко не дал — вскочил и ударил на голос, не глядя. Показалось, что кулак встретился со стеной, по руке прошла жесткая волна отдачи, и навстречу ей рванулся жар неуправляемой магии. Драко успел испугаться — даже нет, успел прийти в ужас, представив, как сейчас если не от всей школы, то уж от этой кучки уродов останутся одни головешки. Но кто-то из уродов оказался быстрее магии — следующий удар Драко осознал лишь в тот миг, когда его затылок все-таки познакомился с корявыми, выщербленными и пыльными плитами школьного двора.

Рот наполнился соленым, и Драко судорожно сглотнул, чтобы не захлебнуться. Ударили снова, под ребра, прикрыться Драко не успел, и от острой оглушающей боли перед глазами потемнело. «Это не конец, — думал он, пытаясь проморгаться и не потерять сознание. — Это только начало. Надо подняться. Надо что-то сделать». Драко попытался опереться на руку, но только царапнул пальцами по плитам. Зрение не возвращалось, зато обострился слух. 

— Монти, какого хрена? — заорал кто-то. — Эй!

Драко взвыл, когда на него рухнуло чье-то тело — по ощущениям точно не тролля Монти, ну хоть на том спасибо, а над ухом раздался знакомый голос, на удивление спокойный, совсем не перекрикивающий царящий вокруг гвалт, но, кажется, его услышали все. 

— Совсем идиоты? 

И тут же раздалось со всех сторон:

— Поттер! Какого черта! 

— Ты слышал, что этот выродок мне сказал!

— Слезь с него! Ты что творишь? 

— Тебе-то чего тут надо?

— Монти, да пусти ты! Сломаешь же!

— Ну и сломаю, — пробасило совсем рядом. — Поваляешься чуток в больничке, не привыкать.

— Пошел ты!

— Тише вы, ну! Забыли, что вчера сказал Пузан? По полиции соскучились? Он же сдаст вас не глядя за то, что этого покалечили. Какого черта вы устроили? 

— Да он...

— Да слышал я. Ну дал ему в морду и успокоился. Ты право имел, а эти чего набежали?

Драко лежал не шевелясь, зажмурившись. Поттер валялся на нем сверху, как будто так и надо, и разглагольствовал. Впрочем, Драко был ему благодарен. Даже не передать словами — насколько. И подозревал, что благодаря этому валянию был избавлен от пары-тройки далеко не детских ударов в живот. 

— Да иди ты на хуй, Поттер. Какого черта тебе всегда все надо? 

— Ладно, Эдди, он прав. У меня еще после той трепки от папаши жопа не зажила. Если опять копы загребут, хреново будет. 

— Херня, — подытожил кто-то.

— Пошли уже. Опять истеричка орать будет, что опоздали. 

— Да хер с ней, она же не Хоффер. 

— Зато жопа у нее что надо и сиськи. 

— Пошли, да.

— Ну, белобрысый, я с тобой еще поговорю. — Это было последнее, что Драко услышал перед тем, как наступила тишина. 

Над ухом вздохнули, и сразу стало легче дышать — Поттер с него слез. 

— Вставай уже, хватит прикидываться невменяемым.

— Не хотел вмешиваться в вашу интеллектуальную беседу, — с трудом сказал Драко, осторожно провел языком по разбитой губе и открыл глаза. 

— Давай, поднимайся. Тебя надо отмыть. Сильно они? Ходить можешь? В медпункт нельзя, иначе на всю школу ославят, потом проблем не оберешься.

Драко, морщась, перехватил протянутую руку и, хоть и не без усилий, но поднялся. 

— Дойду.

«Дохромаю» было бы точнее, но какая, к пикси, разница? В боку болело и при каждом шаге дергало, в ушах снова и снова слышалось: «Ну, белобрысый, я с тобой еще поговорю», — и хотелось ответить, что нет, это он, Драко Малфой, еще поговорит с грязным вонючим ублюдком, посмевшим… Но сила была сейчас не на его стороне, Драко отчетливо понимал, что Поттер спас его, по меньшей мере, от очень неприятной ночи в больничном… Мордред, какое «больничное крыло»?! Нет здесь мадам Помфри с ее зельями, и вообще зелий нет, а если Дамблдор решил, что он и лечиться должен маггловскими методами?!

Что ж, тогда Поттер спас его от лечения маггловскими методами, что, несомненно, более весомо.

Вот только благодарить отчего-то не хотелось.

Туалет оказался на удивление чистым, только вонял какой-то едкой дрянью так сильно, что у Драко снова защипало глаза.

— Какой доксицид здесь распыляют? — простонал он, почти на ощупь открывая кран и наконец-то плеснув в лицо водой. Над соседней раковиной, фыркая, умывался Поттер.

— Не знаю, что такое доксицид, но чем-то точно посыпают, чтобы не воняло... всяким. 

Драко осторожно дотронулся до носа и все-таки отважился взглянуть на себя в зеркало. 

— О че-е-ерт.

— Ну да, не красавец, — отозвался Поттер. — Дойдешь до дома, приложи лед от отека. Или мясо из морозилки. Мне помогает. 

«Не красавец» было очень сильным преуменьшением. Из зеркала на Драко смотрело абсолютно незнакомое лицо, которое и лицом-то назвать язык не поворачивался. Опухшее нечто с отекшими веками над красными щелками глаз и жуткими фиолетовыми синяками-фингалами. Да, Темный Лорд по сравнению с ним сейчас смотрелся бы героем обложки «Ведьмополитена».

— Сломали? — спросил Поттер, глядя, как Драко невесомо, кончиками пальцев пытается ощупать то, что еще утром считалось носом. 

— Не знаю.

— Дай я. — Драко зажмурился, готовясь к боли, но Поттер только сжал пальцами переносицу и тут же убрал руку. — Нет, просто разбили, хорошо.

— Да уж, отлично. Счастье просто. Прекрасное знакомство с магг... э-э-э... с этой проклятой школой. 

— Следи за языком, — резко одернул Поттер. — Я серьезно, ты сам нарвался. Не знаю, откуда ты явился и как там общался, но здесь засунь язык в задницу. Пусть лучше ржут, чем калечат. 

— А куда смотрят ваши долбаные учителя? — сорвался Драко. — Или они такие же преступники, как и эти... — слово не подбиралось, и он замолчал, устало прикрыв глаза. 

— За всеми не уследишь. Да и здесь тебе не райское местечко. Шел бы в нормальную школу, если такой нежный. Но ты же почему-то с нами.

— Да как будто это я выбирал! Это же... — Драко осекся и посмотрел на Поттера в зеркало. Тот хмурился и ждал продолжения. И вдруг пришло осознание, не размытое и неуверенное, как до этого, а стопроцентно ясное: Поттер ничего не знает. Он понятия не имеет, кто на самом деле. Он даже не представляет! «Ты найдешь в этом месте то, что совсем не ожидаешь найти», — будто услышал Драко голос Дамблдора. Чертов старик! На что он рассчитывал? Почему Поттер ни о чем не знает?

— Что? — поторопил тот, и Драко резко качнул головой. 

— Неважно. Просто я не выбирал, где мне учиться. 

— Ну, — Поттер развел руками, — как и большинство из нас. Значит, привыкай.

— Выбора мне не оставили, — хмуро сказал Драко. — Но если снова полезут, за себя не ручаюсь.

— Ну и дурак. Я предупредил, в общем. Учти, если из-за тебя хоть кого-то в полицию потащат, сегодняшнее тебе лаской покажется. И заступаться никто не станет, потому что сам напрашиваешься.

— Чего ж сегодня заступился? — не выдержал Драко.

— Да уж не из-за твоих прекрасных глаз. Парни потом сами пожалели бы, что увлеклись. Копы нас не любят, знаешь ли. Всех, оптом. Тебя тоже, учти.

Это Драко понять мог, но злость все равно требовала выхода.

— Ладно, посмотрим, — пробормотал он ни к чему не обязывающее. — Слушай, Поттер. Вот эта истеричка с жопой и сиськами, которая орет, если опаздывают, она как, если вообще не прийти?

— Да никак. Если не с той ноги встала, лишнее эссе задаст.

— А. Ладно, эссе напишу, но вопли сейчас, все равно чьи, я не вынесу. Слушай, здесь окно открывается?

— Ага, как же. Хочешь свежего воздуха или покурить, иди на пожарную лестницу.

— А после этой… с сиськами? Кто?

Поттер посмотрел серьезно.

— Свалить хочешь? Учти, Тео решит, что ты от него сбежал. А так, самые зверские у нас Хоффер и Милтон, их ты уже знаешь. Мисс Вулридж еще — крыса, тебе она ничего не скажет, но директору или родне настучит. Остальным все похрен, лишь бы в классе тихо сидели.

Этот вонючий ублюдок, значит, Тео. Вот Нотт бы порадовался тезке, если бы узнал. Драко еще раз плеснул в лицо водой. Нет, Тео не узнает. А даже если и узнает, Драко понятия не имел, кем теперь будут считать его слизеринцы. Скорее всего, предателем. Ну и… — как это там орал Хоффер? — хрен с ними. Да! Хрен с ними со всеми!

— Если хочешь уйти, — сказал Поттер, — давай сейчас, до звонка, а я пошел.

Он обернулся уже на пороге.

— Кстати, с Тео ты в яблочко. Он и правда безотцовщина, ублюдок, да. Мать где-то нагуляла, его, а потом еще троих. Но почему вонючий-то? — Поттер ухмыльнулся. — Он, пожалуй, из всей нашей кодлы самый чистый. Думаю, как раз из-за вонючего и разъярился так. 

Драко усмехнулся. Губа снова закровоточила. 

— Не знаю. Так совпало.

— Понятно. Ладно, до завтра. — И Поттер ушел, закрыв за собой дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
С оставшихся уроков Драко все-таки ушел. Плевать на Тео, пусть думает, что хочет, с ним в любом случае придется разобраться. Но сидеть в классе насквозь пропыленным, с заложенным носом и слезящимися глазами?!

Старуха Фигг ничуть не удивилась, увидев его таким. Знала! Все они знали. Драко усилием воли подавил всколыхнувшуюся ненависть. Спросил:

— Зелья есть? Если нет, я могу выбраться хотя бы до аптеки?

— Кое-что есть, сядьте, Дик, — сказала она таким тоном, что спорить не захотелось, а может, он просто слишком сильно устал. Пока сквибка суетилась, рылась в ящиках и чем-то шуршала, Драко опустился в кресло посреди гостиной и даже не стал спихивать толстого книззла, который тут же запрыгнул ему на колени — точно слишком устал. Этот экземпляр наверняка был все-таки котом. Смотрел с таким значением и так важно топорщил усы, что Драко никогда и в голову бы не пришло назвать его кошкой. 

— Больно? — спросила миссис Фигг, раскладывая перед Драко на столе пузырьки и коробочки. 

— Терпимо, — нехотя ответил он. 

— С лицом проще, сейчас мы...

Драко снова зажмурился, и вовремя — из глаз тут же брызнули слезы. Миссис Фигг, надо отдать ей должное, старалась действовать осторожно, но получалось у нее плохо, и Драко поневоле вспомнил Поттера — вот кому наверняка не привыкать к боевым отметинам, и обращаться с ними он умеет как надо. 

Обезболивающего Драко так и не дождался, поэтому кривился, шипел, но честно сдерживался, чтобы не сорвать злость на старухе. В конце концов, избила его не она, да и вообще, если уж на ком и срываться, то на Дамблдоре, хотя это, конечно, себе дороже. 

После унизительной и выматывающей процедуры смазываний и притираний от Драко воняло, как в кабинете начинающего зельевара — всем, чем можно, и большинство запахов он не узнал. Зелья у Фигг были, но совсем легкие — от синяков и слабенькое заживляющее, все остальное, насквозь маггловское, стянуло лицо липкой неприятной маской и мучений не облегчало. 

— Нужно подождать, — объяснила сквибка. — Действует не сразу, но действует. Но это только то, что я вижу снаружи, вас ведь не только по лицу били, верно?

— Все нормально, — сквозь зубы процедил Драко. — Ничего не сломано, так, ушибы. 

— Выпейте жаропонижающее и противовоспалительное на всякий случай, — она открыла коробочки, и на ладонь Драко легли две круглые таблетки, — и полежите. Мне очень жаль, Дик, но... — она не договорила, вздохнула и отошла. 

Драко молча засунул в рот обе таблетки сразу и опрокинул в себя стоявший рядом стакан воды. Глаза слипались. Противиться желанию лечь он не стал. Поблагодарил, ушел в свою комнату — если вообще можно называть комнатой тесную и душную конуру! — рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь, и тут же уснул.

Проснулся от голода.

Вряд ли миссис Фигг должна была его кормить, да и чем хорошим может накормить нищая сквибка? Чай у нее, правда, неплох. Но одним чаем сыт не будешь. Придется все-таки осматривать эту Мерлином забытую дыру, хотя бы выяснить, где и что здесь можно купить съестного.

Тело затекло, шевелиться было не то чтобы больно, но неприятно. К тому же Драко чувствовал себя грязным. Добравшись до ванной, он долго рассматривал в зеркало свое лицо — опухшее, расцветившееся багровым и фиолетовым. Кошмар. Все-таки нужно выбраться в нормальную аптеку за нормальными зельями. А назавтра объяснять тупым магглам, как это у него так быстро все зажило? И, может, даже спровоцировать этим еще одно избиение, сугубо в экспериментальных целях? 

Драко швырнул грязную одежду в корзину и долго стоял под горячими струями душа. Задеревеневшие мышцы медленно расслаблялись, дышать стало легче, а в голове начали строиться планы. Пройти по городу. Поесть в каком-нибудь кафе, купить еды домой, одежду, «форму», чтобы ублюдочный Милтон снова не послал его гонять по двору пыль, маггловских школьных принадлежностей. Разобраться с расписанием и с учебниками. Попросить Фигг завтра разбудить его пораньше.

Все оказалось проще, чем он ожидал, и сложнее, чем надеялся. Миссис Фигг подробно рассказала, как дойти до ближайшего торгового центра, вернее, как понял Драко, до единственного в этом захолустье, и как себя вести. Взять товар, расплатиться на кассе — звучало не слишком сложно. А сориентироваться внутри оказалось совсем просто. Правда, габариты этого заведения все равно впечатляли. Не то что тесные лавчонки в Лютном и Косом переулках. Волшебники ютились на крошечной территории, а эти тупые магглы даже печенье покупали на огромных пространствах. Куда им столько? И почему в резервации должны жить именно волшебники, а не наоборот? 

Обо всем этом Драко тоскливо думал, бродя между огромными стеллажами со всякой всячиной. И первым, что купил — были солнечные очки. Нацепив их прямо в магазине, Драко немного примирился с жизнью и пошел бродить уже целенаправленно. Покидал в тележку знакомые продукты: молоко, яйца, хлеб, паштеты — хотя сильно сомневался, что все это будет съедобным. Морщась, уложил сверху упаковку с мертвой курицей, вроде бы уже ощипанной. О том, как он будет все это готовить, когда всем, что варил в своей жизни, были зелья, Драко старался пока не думать. И так было чем занять мысли. 

У кассы все оказалось не так страшно — нужно было просто делать то же, что остальные: выложить продукты на ленту и, мило улыбаясь, расплатиться с толстой магглой. Правда, мило улыбаться Драко не стал — решил, что с его разбитой губой и синевой на щеке эффект будет прямо противоположным. С деньгами тоже кое-как удалось разобраться. А вот потом все стало сложнее, потому что отдел одежды был на втором этаже и, прихрамывая, тащиться туда с тяжеленными пакетами оказалось тем еще удовольствием. 

Вещи Драко выбирал с закрытыми глазами. В нормальной жизни он ни за какие деньги не стал бы напяливать на себя такое убожество, но где она, нормальная жизнь? То, что передал Дамблдор — видимо, от мамы — годилось разве что для променада по центральной улице, но в ближайшее время Драко променадов не планировал, поэтому, войдя в кабинку, попросту натянул на себя первые более-менее подходящие джинсы — слава Мерлину, благодаря грязнокровкам и полукровкам Хогвартса он знал, что это такое, — майку и толстовку, добавил еще одни джинсы, несколько маек и пару джемперов, куртку и штаны, похожие на те, в которых видел сегодня магглов на уроке Милтона. Он очень надеялся, что денег хватит. Не мог же в самом деле Дамблдор обречь его на совсем уж нищее существование. 

Денег и правда хватило, даже осталось на отдел с маггловскими перьями и тетрадями. Купив еще несколько учебников, Драко наконец вывалился на улицу, нагруженный пакетами выше головы. И тут понял, что ни на какое кафе сил уже нет. До дома бы дотащиться.

Была бы палочка, уменьшил бы всю эту груду… Проклятый старик, чего он добивается, лишая Драко даже таких привычных и простейших возможностей? Того, что он начнет лучше понимать магглов? Смешно. Прикрыть его от министерского надзора? Взятка кому нужно или чужая палочка решили бы вопрос. Перестраховывается — на самом деле Драко это понимал. Думает, наверное, что Драко Малфой — идиот, не умеющий держать себя в руках, и начнет на каждую обиду отвечать боевыми заклинаниями. И кто после этого идиот?

Говорил отец: «Тренируй беспалочковую»…

Драко плелся, загребая ногами пыль и мысленно кляня Дамблдора. Он сейчас даже хуже, чем грязнокровки возле Хогвартс-экспресса, те хотя бы могут взять тележку!

— Поттер! Что ты копаешься, негодный мальчишка! Где ты опять шлялся весь день? Время ужинать, а газон не полит! Снова нанесешь полный дом грязи! — Драко вздрогнул и заозирался. Визгливый голос, оравший на всю улицу какие-то непонятные претензии… к Поттеру? Снова — тому самому — Поттеру? — принадлежал тощей длинношеей блондинке лет сорока, если, конечно, он правильно определил возраст магглы.

— Тетушка, вы же знаете, что я работал. Не волнуйтесь так, полью и газон, и ваши любимые розы сразу после ужина.

Да, тот самый Поттер, после сегодняшних разговоров Драко узнал бы его, кажется, в любом месте и в любом состоянии. Те же спокойные, слегка ленивые интонации — и, похоже, они здорово бесят эту магглу.

— Болван! Кто поливает розы в сентябре? Скоро пора будет укрывать их на зиму!

— Ну, значит, укрою, раз пора, дел-то. Сегодня много заказов было.

Драко стоял и смотрел, как за низкой зеленой изгородью Поттер катит к какому-то сараю… велосипед? Да, кажется, так, велосипед. Как идет к дверям аккуратного, увитого плющом коттеджа, останавливается на крыльце, а визгливая маггла, поджав губы, осматривает его и говорит недовольно:

— Завтра займешься. Мне нужна будет твоя помощь дома. Вернон так и не пригласил мастера посмотреть краны в ванной.

Драко уже открыл рот, чтобы окликнуть его, а потом подумал — зачем? Кто он этому Поттеру? Не друг, не знакомый даже, так, новенький. Отчего-то именно сейчас особенно остро Драко осознал свое одиночество. Он остался один, вокруг нет никого, за чью широкую спину можно спрятаться, чьей поддержкой заручиться и чьим именем угрожать в случае опасности. На самом деле одиноким он чувствовал себя уже давно, со времени ареста отца. Но сейчас, в незнакомом и недружелюбном маггловском мире, стало особенно тоскливо и, что уж там, страшно. 

Поттер зашел в дом. Щелкнула, закрываясь, входная дверь, и стало очень тихо. Драко вздохнул и пошел дальше. Значит, Поттер живет с теткой. Интересно, кто она. Хотя, что тут думать, маггла, конечно. И да, Поттер, в отличие от придурка Тео, не безотцовщина. Поттер — сирота. Драко не так уж много знал о его родителях. Только то, что род Джеймса Поттера был древним, а в жены он взял грязнокровку. Ну, и что Темный Лорд убил их, а младенец Поттер убил его. Правильней, наверное, было сказать «развоплотил», но Драко понятия не имел, что тогда произошло на самом деле. Да и никто не знал, наверное. Может, кроме Дамблдора. Зато Драко знал, что Темный Лорд Поттера ненавидит. И начал искать с тех пор, как вернулся. Понимал ли Дамблдор, что делает, открывая младшему Малфою такую тайну? Да уж наверняка понимал. Не совсем же из ума выжил. Но зачем? 

Снова начинала болеть голова. То ли от побоев, то ли от нескончаемого потока мыслей, каждая из которых лишь увеличивала количество вопросов и ни на один не давала ответа. 

А Поттеру, видно, совсем не сладко живется с этими магглами. Вот так и порадуешься, что никогда не принадлежал светлой стороне. Может, и начинать не стоило? А то, если Дамблдор так опекает своих, страшно подумать, как он обращается с теми, в ком не уверен.

Уже подходя к дому, Драко вдруг подумал, что Фигг живет подозрительно близко от поттеровских магглов. Всего-то два квартала, и если это случайное совпадение, то Дамблдор — невинный божий одуванчик. Наверняка сквибка докладывает о каждом шаге Поттера, а может, и о каждом чихе. И все-таки странно это. Очень странно. Зачем нужен ничего о себе не знающий и ничего не умеющий Поттер? Дамблдор хочет окончательно победить Темного Лорда, это без сомнений. Поттер один раз уже что-то сделал такое, что Лорд исчез очень надолго. Логично предположить, что… что?! Что Поттеру нельзя колдовать, чтобы, когда придет время, Лорд снова и с гарантией убился о его лоб? Бред же.

Драко занес пакеты в кухню и стал выбирать из всей горы покупок еду. Как так получилось, что продукты перемешались с одеждой и со школьными принадлежностями? Белый книззл вспрыгнул на стул, на который Драко сложил пока что джинсы и джемпер, выпустил когти, с видимым удовольствием топчась по мягкой шерсти, и улегся.

— Сволочь, — бессильно выдохнул Драко. Книззл презрительно фыркнул.

Продукты Драко составил на стол. Нужно было спросить у Фигг, куда можно сложить хлеб, паштеты и прочее, что он купил ради быстрого завтрака. Но сначала что-то сделать с трупом курицы. Есть хотелось до боли в желудке, два-три бутерброда, которые Драко собирался себе соорудить, как только разберет покупки, ему сейчас не помогут. Зато очень помог бы домашний эльф. Но Дамблдор запретил вызывать эльфов из мэнора. Это было отдельным условием. «Любая связь с магическим миром только через меня». 

Драко вздохнул. Вроде бы куриц как-то жарят… или запекают? Он никогда не интересовался подробностями. Наверное, надо как-то ее… расчленить?

Вошла Фигг, осмотрела его покупки одобрительно, спросила:

— Вы умеете готовить?

— Только бутерброды, — признался Драко. И добавил в порыве честности: — Теоретически.

Сквибка покачала головой, кажется, подавив улыбку.

— Что же, Дик, тогда я поставлю чай, а вы попробуйте подкрепить теорию практикой. А с цыпленком я вам помогу. Что вы хотите?

— Все равно, — мучительно покраснев, признался Драко. — Я хочу есть.

Пожалуй, это оказалось сложнее, чем все маггловские торговые центры вместе взятые. Драко смотрел, как ловко сквибка управляется с ножом, как курица лишается сначала ног, потом э-э-э... крыльев, как ломаются под напором куриные кости, и думал, что, наверное, стоило стать вегетарианцем. Смотреть на эту экзекуцию было противно, хорошо хоть кровь не текла. Зато, когда от сковородки, на которую отправилась расчлененная курица, запахло жареным мясом, Драко обессиленно рухнул на стул и решил, что с вегетарианством подождет. 

С бутербродами он справился на удивление быстро и жевал их, предвкушая сочный зажаренный кусок прямо с огня. 

— В следующий раз сможете сделать сами. Получится? — спросила сквибка, убирая оставшиеся продукты в белый шкаф в углу. Ну да, холодильник, Драко смутно помнил, что этот шкаф должен охлаждать маггловскую пищу, чтобы не портилась. В ответ на вопрос он кивнул вполне уверенно. С очередным куриным трупом он наверняка разберется, в конце концов, это не противнее разделки флоббер-червей.

***  
Повторять ошибки первого дня Драко не собирался. Он попросил Фигг разбудить его, собрал сумку, тщательно сверяясь с расписанием, позавтракал чаем с бутербродами и вышел из дома с таким расчетом, чтобы прийти в школу заранее.

И чуть не врезался в Поттера на его велосипеде. Тот вильнул, объезжая, крикнул:

— Смотри, куда идешь!

Драко проводил его взглядом. Ехал тот не в школу, точно. Домой? Откуда? Он что, не ночует у тех магглов?

Тряхнув головой: «Какое мне дело до того, где ночует Поттер», — Драко пошел дальше.

Поттер догнал его на полпути к школе. Снова на велосипеде, но теперь со школьной сумкой через плечо. Притормозил, спрыгнул с седла и пошел рядом, придерживая велосипед за руль.

— Доброе утро, ни в кого больше не врезался? Спишь ты, что ли, на ходу?

— Это ты слишком быстро ездишь, — сказал Драко. Мог бы добавить, что вообще-то не привык уворачиваться из-под колес всяких маггловских изобретений, тем более там, где полагается ходить, а не ездить, но, конечно, не стал.

— И ничего не быстро, — возразил Поттер. — Хотя ладно, есть немного. Торопился. Нужно было успеть поесть, сходить в душ и собраться. Опаздывать не хотелось.

— Успел? — Волосы Поттера топорщились в разные стороны влажными кончиками — ну да, можно было и не спрашивать, в душ тот точно успел.

Поттер кивнул.

— Так ты что, живешь у миссис Фигг? Не знал, что у нее есть... — Поттер замялся, явно пытаясь представить, кем он может приходиться старухе. 

— Племянник. Внучатый, — не стал дожидаться его выводов Драко. — Я в Англии совсем недавно. Привыкнуть сложно.

— Вот как? — Поттер удивленно поднял брови. — А говоришь как родной. И откуда же ты? 

— Франция, — пожал плечами Драко. А что еще он мог назвать? Во Франции он хотя бы пару раз был, ну и язык немного знал. С остальным могло выйти гораздо больше проблем. — Вообще-то, я родился в Лондоне, но родители уехали, когда был еще младенцем, а сейчас... — теперь уже замолчал он, пытаясь придумать какую-нибудь правдоподобную душещипательную историю, не хуже, чем у этого Тео с его падкой на развлечения мамашей. 

— Все изменилось? — предположил Поттер. — По тебе, знаешь ли, видно, что ты к такой жизни не привык. Шекспира читаешь, — он усмехнулся. 

Драко неожиданно спросил:

— Хочешь правду? 

— Ну? 

— Я его не читаю. И «Гамлета» этого не читал, но несколько сонетов помню просто потому, что прочел еще в детстве. Отпечатались.

Поттер присвистнул.

— Только Хофферу не говори, а то расстроится. У него вчера было такое лицо... — он фыркнул, а потом и вовсе расхохотался в голос. — Одухотворенное. До сих пор перед глазами стоит. 

— Не буду, — улыбнулся Драко. — Но и ты тоже помалкивай. 

— Да уж, теперь я знаю твой страшный секрет. 

— Шантажировать будешь?

— Было бы чем, — критически оглядев его, сказал Поттер. — Ну разве что домашкой. Делаешь домашку?

— Вообще-то да, но здесь… Хм, не знаю, здесь все другое. 

— Да уж, могу себе представить. Но выглядишь ты сегодня лучше. Во всех смыслах. Не так сильно будешь выделяться из толпы. Это хорошо, меньше проблем. Хотя все равно... — он задержался взглядом на волосах и покачал головой, — выделяешься. 

— Предлагаешь перекраситься в брюнета? — спросил Драко, внезапно почувствовав глухое раздражение. Да какого черта? Почему он должен подстраиваться под этих...

— Нет, не надо. Просто не ввязывайся ни во что. Может, обойдется. 

Но Поттер ошибся. Не обошлось.

То есть первые уроки прошли в целом приемлемо. Драко делал вид, что никого не замечает, ему отвечали тем же. Уроки были непонятными настолько, насколько вообще возможно — как будто преподаватели говорили на другом языке. Китайском, например. Или тролльем. Какие-то полупроводники и изоляторы, на следующем уроке — какая-то «валентность», о которой рассеянная старушка миссис-как-ее-там рассуждала так задушевно, будто детишки должны были понимать это слово чуть ли не с рождения… В любой другой школе Драко прокололся бы, но здесь хватало идиотов, чтобы не выделяться в общей массе своим полным незнанием предмета. Хотя в химии что-то было… эдакое. Интересное. Драко даже захотелось разобраться.

Третьим в расписании стоял урок Милтона. Драко напрягся, войдя последним из парней в раздевалку. Снова мести двор он не собирался и форму дома не забыл, но совсем выпустил из вида один… нюанс.

Если Метку вообще можно обозначить таким безобидным словом.

Тонкая трикотажная майка с коротким рукавом, в которой положено было ходить на урок Милтона, выставляла руки на всеобщее обозрение.

«Надо было чем-нибудь заклеить», — со злостью подумал Драко, складывая одежду. Дамблдор, перед тем, как отправить его сюда, поколдовал над Меткой — теперь она не передавала вызовы и выглядела обычной неподвижной татуировкой. Но старик не учел, а может, не знал, а может, наоборот, все учел и того и добивался — в общем, проблема была в том, что парни их возраста, без разницы, маги или магглы, тихие домашние мальчики или будущие «криминальные элементы», в принципе не пройдут мимо такого броского «украшения».

Драко размышлял, как бы так вывернуть руку, чтоб Метка не бросалась в глаза хотя бы на первый взгляд, когда словно из-под земли вырос ублюдочный Тео. Нет, ну почему именно он? Зато стало ясно, что затишье было временным и о нем вовсе не забыли, а следили пристально, ища только повод, чтобы...

— Ого! Ну-ка, ну-ка, ароматный ты наш. Дай сюда!

— Твою мать! — тихо, но очень отчетливо произнес Драко, и сам удивился. Кажется, маггловские ругательства будут первым, к чему он привыкнет здесь. А ублюдок Тео уже выворачивал руку, пялясь на Метку жадно, едва не облизываясь. Вот бы Темный Лорд порадовался. 

— Ты мать мою не трогай, скотина. Скажи спасибо Поттеру, что вчера влез, но впредь у меня с тобой разговор короткий будет, понял? Так что заткнись, пока я тебе всю морду не расквасил и кости не переломал, — он отвернулся, продолжая стискивать руку, и окликнул прыщавого брюнета, высокого и тощего, зато кулаки у него были что надо. — Гляди-ка, Эдди, какая татушка. Видел такие? Охрененно, да? 

Эдди подтянулся ближе, уставился на Метку так же, как его проклятый дружок. 

— Да, крутая. Эй ты, недоносок, где набивал?

Сказал бы Драко, где и кто набивал ему этот череп, и посмотрел бы на их рожи. А еще посмотрел бы, как Темный Лорд потрошит их и расчленяет, как миссис Фигг вчерашнюю курицу. С удовольствием посмотрел бы! 

— Не здесь, — выдавил он и попытался отдернуть руку, но пальцы сжались только крепче, и Драко с трудом удержался от стона. Не нарывайся, сказал Поттер. Веди себя тихо. Не ввязывайся. Ха. И где сейчас этот шрамоголовый советничек, чтоб его гигантский кальмар сожрал! Чтоб ему копытом кентавра по башке прилетело! Чтоб...

— Отвечай, с-с-сука, когда по-хорошему спрашивают! — прошипел ему прямо в лицо Тео. Пахло от него ментолом, и он действительно не вонял, но Драко перекосило так, что свело скулы. 

— Сказал же, не здесь! В Париже! 

— В Пари-иже? — насмешливо протянул Эдди. — Да ты у нас залетная птичка, как я погляжу. И что же ты здесь забыл, богатенький парижский мальчик, а?

— То же, что и ты! — рявкнул Драко и дернул руку с такой силой, какой сам от себя не ожидал. Да так, что чуть не вывихнул плечо. — Еще раз говорю — не лезь ко мне, ты! — он ткнул пальцем в Тео и выплюнул ему в лицо: — Не смей меня хватать, ясно! В следующий раз я твои грабли в задницу тебе засуну, урод!

Драко просто толкнул его. Просто толкнул, но то ли от ярости, то ли магия помогла, Тео отлетел к противоположной стене. Драко выскочил из раздевалки мгновенно. Успел заметить застывшего у двери Поттера, услышать взметнувшийся гул голосов за спиной и бросился к знакомому туалету. Его трясло. В глазах стояли злые слезы, а Метка невыносимо жгла и дергалась, как при вызове. Могло колдовство Дамблдора не подействовать?

Он представил, как явится на вызов в маггловском тряпье, практически полуголый, и что будет врать на очевидный вопрос «почему ты в таком виде», и долго ли продлятся его отговорки до первого Круциатуса, и что будет, когда Лорд вывернет наизнанку его память — что будет с ним, а после — с мамой. В глазах потемнело, вырвало прямо на пол — остатками завтрака и горькой, едкой желчью.

Он кашлял, стоя на коленях, смаргивал слезы, успокаивал себя, что нет вызова, нет и не предвидится, даже если Метка на самом деле не блокирована, Лорд не станет выдергивать его из Хогвартса, он ждет. Ждет, пока Драко убьет Дамблдора и откроет дорогу в школу для верных слуг-Пожирателей. На это задание ему отведен год, а к концу года Дамблдор обещал решить проблему.

Скорее всего, Метка просто среагировала на близость наглого маггла. Да, именно. И пусть спасибо скажет, что жив остался, кретин ублюдочный.

Драко поднялся, чуть ли не на ощупь нашел раковину. Долго полоскал рот, потом тщательно умылся. Его все еще потряхивало, Метку дергало, и пальцы отчего-то жгло, и он, подумав о том, что не стоит оставлять за собой свидетельство позорной слабости, машинально махнул рукой и пробормотал: «Эванеско».

— Черт, как ты это сделал?! — Драко обернулся так резко, что чуть не упал. У дверей, прислонясь к косяку, стоял Поттер. Пол был чист. Даже не так — пол блистал чистотой. 

— Никак, — процедил Драко. — Запомни — никак. Ничего я не делал.

— Ну да, так не делал, что Тео в стену улетел, еще и Ната с Джейсоном сшиб по дороге. 

Драко облегченно выдохнул. Нет, кажется, Поттер не видел, как сработало Эванеско. Он спрашивал о другом. 

— Я не знаю. Он меня достал, слышишь? «Молчи, не ввязывайся, не нарывайся». И что? Какого драккла ему от меня надо? 

Поттер нахмурился, сунул руки в карманы и шагнул ближе. Спросил негромко:

— Что с тобой не так, а? Ты же отлично понял, куда попал, тогда зачем...

— Со мной не так? — воскликнул Драко. — Это, значит, со мной не так, а с ними все в порядке? Да ты совсем псих? Это что, я тут всех хватаю? Я направо и налево ломаю носы и угрожаю раздробить кости? Я?

— Ну и чего орешь? — спросил Поттер, глядя исподлобья. — Хочешь, чтобы сюда вся школа сбежалась и опять по новой? 

— Да ничего я не хочу! Отвалите от меня все! Полный дом двинутых уродов! И ты! Тоже мне миротворец недоделанный! Туда не ходи, того не делай. Да катись ты к черту вместе со своими ублюдочными дружками!

Драко с размаху пнул дверь ближайшей кабинки, ввалился внутрь и замер, закрыв лицо руками. Нервы ни к черту. И как же тошно. И обидно! И больно, в конце концов. А Поттер сейчас уйдет. И тогда... тогда, наверное, все. 

Драко распахнул дверь, увидел спину и правда уходящего Поттера, вцепился в ручку, пытаясь сказать, объяснить, но голос не слушался, то ли сорвал он его, пока орал, то ли просто язык не поворачивался произнести такое непривычное слово. 

— Стой, — наконец кое-как прохрипел он. — Извини. Я не хотел. 

— Уверен? — в голосе Поттера не было злобы, но звучал он как-то глухо, непривычно. 

— Да. Я бы сказал все то же самое им. Но не тебе. 

— А я один из них. 

— Как и я теперь.

— Дошло наконец? — он обернулся, и Драко, вцепившись в ручку еще крепче, глубоко вдохнул, будто собирался бросаться головой вниз с какой-нибудь скалы, и спросил:

— Научишь меня драться? 

У Поттера дрогнули губы, он приподнял бровь и спросил насмешливо:

— А оно тебе надо? У тебя и без драк в стены улетают.

— Это была случайность. 

Поттер хмыкнул, но расспрашивать дальше не стал, просто подошел ближе и протянул руку. 

— Ладно. Давай познакомимся тогда что ли? Я Поттер. Гарри.

— Дик. Марлоу. 

Ладонь у него была шершавой и горячей, Драко вцепился в нее, как утопающий, и держал, а Поттер, легендарный младенец, выросший пока непонятно в кого, улыбался так, будто был рад, что именно этим все закончилось.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Милтон встретил их ледяным взглядом, которому позавидовал бы и Снейп.

— Явились? Десять кругов после уроков.

— Чего? — не понял Драко.

— Потом, — прошипел Поттер и потянул его в общий строй. Парни стояли неровной шеренгой, а Милтон осматривал их примерно с тем же выражением, какое Драко видел у оглядывающего пополнение Долохова.

«Похоже, с этикетом этот урок не будет иметь ничего общего», — подумал Драко. Мог бы, конечно, и раньше понять, что здесь кроется очередной подвох: где Милтон — а где этикет? Но в этой драккловой школе все было не как у нормальных людей, вот и…

— Выпрямились, уебки, — брезгливо поморщился Милтон. — Глисты, а не парни. Сегодня сдаем норматив на сто метров.

— Армейский? — бросил кто-то с места.

— Браун, если ты вдруг вытянешь армейский, я лично напишу тебе отличную рекомендацию. Иди на старт.

Старт обозначала белая полоса на асфальте. Понаблюдав, Драко понял, что бежать нужно было до другой такой же полосы, Милтон отмечал время и обзывал дохлыми глистами тех, кем оставался недоволен. То есть почти всех. В чем смысл этих замеров, Драко не понимал и понимать не хотел. Зато Милтон вызывал по одному, называя по фамилиям, и Драко наконец смог хотя бы так познакомиться с классом: до сих пор эти дебильные лица никак не соотносились для него с именами и фамилиями, разве что кроме Поттера, тролля-Монти и ублюдка Тео с его дружком Эдди.

Пробежав в свою очередь, он почти равнодушно выслушал о том, что где-то в его родословной затесались гоночные улитки: судя по интонациям, на самом деле Милтон не был так уж им недоволен, а лезть в лучшие Драко не видел смысла.

К большому сожалению Драко и, кажется, остальных, замеры длились недолго. А потом… Потом начался кошмар. Нет, Драко многое мог бы предположить, но это... 

— Пять кругов, марш! — скомандовал Милтон. — На старт по трое.

Парни срывались с места и мчались куда-то вперед. Один за другим. Когда очередь дошла до Драко, Поттер толкнул его в спину и просто сказал: 

— Беги.

И Драко побежал. Куда, а главное, зачем — он не представлял. Уже в процессе, когда сбилось дыхание, до него вдруг дошло, что это нечто вроде соревнования. Все неслись вперед сломя голову, как будто за ними гналось стадо взбешенных кентавров. Ну, или Пожиратели Смерти. Только вряд ли бы кто-то даже из ближнего круга смог угнаться за тем же Тео или Эдди, которые мчались во весь дух, оставляя позади себя остальной класс. Драко разобрала злость: что за идиотский предмет? Дышать было сложно. С него уже ручьями тек пот. Но мысль о том, что он окажется в самом хвосте, и у прыщавых идиотов появится новый повод для подначек, подхлестнула не хуже кнута. 

Где-то на середине круга он понесся вперед, думая лишь о том, что если и сдохнет, не добежав до финиша — то хотя бы сдохнет не проигравшим. В висках стучало. Легкие будто слиплись в один хрипящий нежизнеспособный ком. На одном из поворотов с ним поравнялся Поттер, но Драко не мог даже обернуться к нему, даже скосить на него глаза. Под ноги летел серый асфальт, сердце колотилось уже в горле, когда сквозь шум в ушах Драко услышал пронзительный свист. А потом чуть не грохнулся, когда Поттер ухватил его сзади за майку. 

— Стой, все! 

Драко согнулся и закашлялся, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Перед глазами стояла тьма. А откуда-то издалека раздавался недовольный рык Милтона:

— Беннер, мать твою! Беннер, идиот! Какого хрена ты плетешься как дохлая кляча!

Драко было плевать на всех Беннеров вместе взятых. И думать он мог только о том, как бы не растянуться у ног Милтона бесформенной кучей. Это был бы чудовищный финал.

— Так! Теперь ты. Марлоу, или как там тебя. Придурок с метлой, да! Сносно бежал. Держал темп. Дыхание распределил. Ускорился, когда нужно. Но блядь, что это за мышцы! 

Драко почувствовал жесткую хватку на плече и неверяще поднял голову. Милтон брезгливо отдернул пальцы. 

— Это не мышцы! Это полная хуйня! Дам еще круг, и ты свалишься на старте. Качаться! Много. И утренние пробежки каждый день! Ясно?

Драко заторможенно кивнул. Милтон переключился на какого-то «дебила Кроу», и он наконец смог распрямиться, все еще не веря в то, что услышал. Он что-то там распределял? Ускорялся? Пробежки каждое утро? О Мерлин, за что ему это?

К счастью, на этом Милтон измывательства прекратил и мановением руки отпустил класс в раздевалку. Драко плелся последним: дышать он уже мог, но на ногах держался еще не вполне твердо. Глупо было надеяться, что Тео с дружком оставят его в покое, но нужно было хотя бы немного прийти в себя до очередной разборки с этими идиотами. А то ведь… убьет и сам не поймет, как!

Вопреки ожиданиям, начал разбирательство не Тео, а тролль Монти, причем никакой агрессии он, как ни странно, не проявил. Скорее в вопросе угадывался… восторг? 

— Слышь, как тебя, новенький. А как это ты его швыранул? Каратэ, что ли, так вроде не похоже?

Что такое это самое «каратэ», Драко понятия не имел, но признаваться не хотелось. Вдруг это что-то такое, о чем каждый маггл знает? К тому же стоило, наверное, поставить себя не вовсе уж слабаком — глядишь, в другой раз задумаются, прежде чем хватать его своими ублюдскими граблями.

Ответ пришел сам: уж что-что, а играть словами он умел, это вам не руками размахивать.

— Как тебя, Монти? А что, кроме каратэ, ничего нет такого, чем можно уделать придурка? Не знаю я каратэ. Зато знаю кое-что другое.

— Расскажешь? — Монти заинтересованно подтянулся поближе. Выглядело это устрашающе. Драко еще помнил, как Монти пер на него в первый день. Но почему-то сейчас этот тролль его не пугал. К тому же он разнимал ту драку, а значит, был заодно с Поттером. Это, как ни крути, характеризовало его положительно. 

Драко, прищурившись, осмотрел этого здоровенного детину. Выглядел Монти не только здоровяком, но еще и взрослым здоровяком, даром что был весь в прыщах. Маленькие глазки смотрели пытливо, и в них даже отражалось что-то вроде умственной деятельности. И чем-то он все-таки неуловимо напоминал Гойла. Драко вдруг стало невыносимо грустно, аж сердце защемило. Что говорить и как объясняться с Монти, он не представлял, и ничего подходящего в голову, как назло, не приходило.

— Это... ну... секретная техника моего отца. Наследие, понимаешь? — он многозначительно покрутил в воздухе пальцем. Да уж, вот отец удивился бы, узнай он о своих секретных техниках для магглов. Хотя, если уж так разобраться, была в этой лжи большая доля истины. — Срабатывает только в экстренных ситуациях. Учиться утомительно и долго, да и тебе ни к чему, ты же без всякой секретной техники кого угодно можешь на крышу закинуть.

Монти с польщенным видом кивнул и пробасил:

— Ну могу, да. Но все равно интересно. Я-то вон — ого-го-го. А ты-то... — он оглядел Драко с головы до ног и покраснел от натуги, видимо, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово. Не справился с задачей и закончил другим: — Красиво летел. Мне понравилось. 

— Эм. Спасибо.

Монти кивнул и отошел. Теперь, когда он перестал загораживать обзор, Драко увидел остальных. Тео с самым мрачным видом молча завязывал кроссовки. Лицо у него все шло красными пятнами. Эдди рядом с ним со зверским выражением вышвыривал из рюкзака тетради и ручки — видимо, что-то искал. Остальные — кто косился на Драко, кто на эту злополучную парочку. 

— Может, он и красиво летел, — вдруг сказал с лавки низенький шатен с кривым шрамом над верхней губой, — но мне не понравилось быть сбитым по дороге. Поэтому давай-ка, Марлоу, практикуй свою секретную технику в других местах. А то я тоже умею... много чего. 

— Техника у него, — пробормотал вдруг Тео, — устрою я ему технику, мамой клянусь, такую технику устрою. 

— Ты давай полегче, — пробасил Монти. — А то мне понравилась идея с крышей.

— Еще один защитничек нашелся? — взвился вдруг Эдди. — Поттера мало было? Ты еще теперь. Куда хозяин, туда и пес, да?

— Ты это... чего такое сказал? — Монти стал стремительно наливаться алым. Огромные кулаки сжались, и Драко, схватив свою сумку, предпочел поскорее убраться подальше. Еще не хватало ввязаться в чужую драку или быть побитым за компанию. 

Уже в коридоре его нагнал Поттер. 

— И часто у них такое? — настороженно спросил Драко. 

— Бывает, — пожал плечами тот. — Но это у Эдди видно от злости совсем башню снесло. Обычно Монти мало кто рискует задирать. Он в раже — просто зверюга. Берсерк без мозгов. — И Поттер вдруг так мечтательно улыбнулся, что Драко заподозрил неладное. 

— Вот это вот сейчас про собаку... — осторожно начал он. — Что, правда? Твой ручной тролль?

Поттер фыркнул и мотнул головой. 

— Нет. Монти сам по себе. Но у нас с ним были веселые времена. Тогда я пытался, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Драко, — тут прижиться. Как и ты. А здесь законы... ну, как в стае. Хочешь жить — не высовывайся или победи сильнейшего. 

— Ты что, дрался с этим монстром? 

— Показательно дрался, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Монти стену снес. Ну, ту, которая вокруг школы. Полиции набежало — не сосчитать. Но это давно было, сейчас мы... не друзья, нет, но Монти вообще-то хороший. И не такой уж глупый, как на первый взгляд кажется. Просто он слишком сильный и очень взрывной.

Они вошли в класс, и разговор сам собой прекратился. Но Драко было о чем подумать. «Не высовывайся или победи сильнейшего». Не высовываться он бы и рад, но уже не получилось. А победить… Очевидно, победить ему придется Тео с Эдди. Хорошо, что не Поттера и Монти. Остальные, похоже, заняли выжидательную позицию.

Оставшиеся два урока Драко думал. Пытался понять, как это у него так легко вышло сойтись с Поттером и заполучить его — в друзья? Союзники? Покровители? Вспоминал поведение Тео и Эдди, вычисляя их сильные и слабые стороны. Разбираться с ними путем вульгарной маггловской драки — рано, колдовать — нельзя, остается присматриваться, анализировать и тянуть время, выжидая удобного момента. Как будто у него нет других проблем, только выяснять отношения с этими наглыми ублюдками! Да сравнить только — эти двое и Темный Лорд! Дамблдор! Однако и Дамблдор, и Темный Лорд были далеко и конкретно сейчас ничем не угрожали, а магглы — вот они. Прожигают спину взглядами, и ясно, что только и ждут удобного случая.

Когда Драко, все еще погруженный в себя, вместе со всеми плелся после уроков к воротам, Поттер поймал его за рукав:

— Домой собрался? У нас еще десять кругов, забыл?

— Что?

— Милтон. Не отработаем сегодня, завтра заставит бежать вдвое больше.

Драко застонал. Сколько они бежали на уроке, два круга, три?

— И пробежки по утрам, — ехидно напомнил Поттер. — И качаться. Мышц у тебя и правда, считай, нет, а еще драться хочешь.

Драко смерил его привычным презрительным взглядом. Мог же он позволить себе такое удовольствие? В конце концов Поттер союзник, да? И если не рядом с ним, то с кем можно разрешить себе хоть немного, хоть самую чуточку быть собой?

— Не в мышцах сила, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ на ухмылку Поттера. И тут же погрустнел. — Хотя, конечно, здесь, может, и в мышцах.

— Пойдем уже, мне еще на работу, — сказал Поттер. И они побежали.

К концу десятого круга Драко еле передвигал ноги. На них пялились из окон и со двора. Разве что пальцами не тыкали, но, видимо, к таким отработкам здесь привыкли. Хорошо хоть, что бежать можно было не быстро. Правда, очень не хотелось уступать Поттеру, а тот, если выражаться словами Милтона, держал темп. Но в конце концов Драко сдался. Утешил себя тем, что никогда раньше ничем подобным не занимался, и с облегчением рухнул на землю, когда это адское испытание наконец закончилось. 

Хотелось спросить у Поттера, что за работа, на которую он так спешит. Теткины розы укрывать, что ли? Но сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы открыть рот. Нет, жизнь в маггловском мире определенно не нравилась Драко. Но он, боггарт все побери, собирался с ней справиться.

***

Дома Драко первым делом пошел на кухню — после измывательств Милтона жрать хотелось, как голодному оборотню. Именно жрать, без всякого застольного этикета — впиться зубами в прожаренный кусок мяса, намазать на хлеб толстенный слой паштета… Паштет был, еще были сыр и ветчина и остатки вчерашней жареной курицы. Пообедать хватит, а потом придется снова идти в магазин.

На кухонном столе лежал «Пророк», и с первой страницы смотрел он сам, Драко Малфой, в школьной мантии, рядом с улыбающейся Панси, в заведении Розмерты.

Драко взглянул на дату — вчерашняя — и развернул газету.

«Тайна Малфоев — палачи или жертвы?»

«Читатели наверняка хорошо помнят нашумевший процесс над десятком уважаемых членов нашего общества, обвиненных в нападении на Отдел Тайн. Для тех, кто забыл подробности, напоминаем, что тогда пострадали несколько учащихся школы «Хогвартс», в том числе близкие друзья Невилла Лонгботтома — Рональд Уизли, сын уважаемого министерского сотрудника, и талантливая магглорожденная студентка Гермиона Грейнджер. Как школьники оказались в самых охраняемых помещениях Отдела Тайн, осталось не объясненным широкой публике, равно как и то, что делали там мистер Люциус Малфой с друзьями, а также несколько сотрудников аврората, свободных в тот вечер от дежурства. Но результат плачевен — раненые школьники, разгромленный Зал Пророчеств, варварски уничтоженные ценнейшие артефакты (точный список Отдел Тайн скрывает, но сотрудник отдела, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, оценивает ущерб в пятнадцать-двадцать миллионов галлеонов).

Самое же ужасное, что в тот вечер подтвердились слухи о возвращении Сами-Знаете-Кого. Министр имел возможность лично убедиться в том, что Альбус Дамблдор весь последний год говорил правду, пытаясь предупредить как Министерство, так и простых граждан.

К несомненным успехам наших сил охраны порядка можно отнести арест ближайших приспешников Сами-Знаете-Кого и водворение их в камеры Азкабана.

Однако вот вопрос: что же делал в тот вечер в Министерстве мистер Малфой? Лонгботтом и его товарищи говорят, что он нападал на них вместе с теми, кто известен как Пожиратели Смерти. Однако сам он утверждает, что попал на место происшествия совершенно случайно, задержавшись в Министерстве, и всеми силами пытался защитить детей! Проверка палочки мистера Малфоя не дает однозначного ответа, однако среди атакующих и защитных заклятий, которые он использовал, нет по-настоящему опасных и тем более Непростительных.

Напомним, что однажды Люциус Малфой уже был оправдан, доказав, что служил Сами-Знаете-Кому вынужденно, под заклятием Империус. Тем не менее, в неясной ситуации запятнанное прошлое сыграло против него, и сейчас мистер Малфой находится в Азкабане.

Однако мы считаем, что вопрос с его виной не так уж ясен! Что заставляет усомниться, спросите вы? Судьба жены и сына мистера Люциуса Малфоя — блистательной Нарциссы Малфой, в девичестве Блэк, и студента Хогвартса Драко Малфоя.

Нам стало известно, что Нарцисса Малфой и ее сын пропали. Вдумайтесь, дорогие читатели! Миссис Малфой бесследно исчезает из отлично защищенного дома, не оставив ни письма, ни записки, ни указаний, никто из ее подруг ничего не знает, международной портальной сетью она не пользовалась, ее не видели ни в Гринготтсе, ни в Косом переулке, она не обращалась в госпиталь св. Мунго или в Министерство… Ее местонахождение неизвестно!

И в тот же самый день Драко Малфой не возвращается из Хогсмида. Его сокурсники утверждают, что он вел себя как обычно, к нему не приближался никто чужой, он не получал писем или иных сообщений. Он просто исчез! О его судьбе не знает никто!

Может ли быть так, что судьба семейства Малфоев — месть Сами-Знаете-Кого или предупреждение прочим, кто мог бы встать на сторону Света? Сейчас, когда общество встревожено жестокими убийствами и таинственными исчезновениями, может ли оказаться так, что мистер Люциус Малфой действительно пытался защитить наших детей, и его жена и сын поплатились за его гражданское мужество?

Или же обвинение против Люциуса Малфоя было справедливым, и его близкие примкнули к Пожирателям Смерти, заменяя главу семейства?

Мы ищем новые факты в пользу одной из этих версий и призываем всех читателей, кто что-либо знает об этом, написать нам.

С вами была Рита Скитер».

Драко медленно опустился на стул. Бездумно разгладил газетный лист, всмотрелся в собственное лицо на колдографии. А потом сорвался с места и бросился в ванную, к зеркалу, чуть не опрокинув по дороге стул. 

Из зеркала на него смотрел Драко Малфой. Даже в маггловских тряпках и с разукрашенной синяками физиономией — это был все еще он. И любой скучающий волшебник, случайно оказавшийся в Литтл-Уингинге, после статьи этой пронырливой гадюки Скитер узнает его в первую же секунду. Драко схватился за волосы. Мерлин, может, и впрямь перекрасить их во что-нибудь менее заметное? Сейчас он даже всерьез думал о безобразных шрамах во все лицо. Они бы скрыли... 

Он вцепился в раковину, склонился над ней, стараясь дышать ровно и не сорваться в панику. Пока он здесь пытался влиться в новый коллектив, дрался и знакомился, там, дома, в волшебном мире, ничего не менялось. Война в самом разгаре. Но как, как проныра Скитер узнала о его исчезновении? Дамблдор обещал им отсрочку. Обещал! И что? Прошло всего несколько дней, и теперь каждая собака в волшебном мире знает, что они с матерью исчезли. И отец! Наверняка ему уже все известно! И он даже не предполагает, что произошло на самом деле! 

— Мистер Марлоу! 

Драко резко обернулся. На пороге стояла миссис Фигг с чертовым «Пророком» в руке. 

— Вижу, вы прочли статью. Не волнуйтесь. Альбус просил показать ее вам и передать, что все в порядке.

— В порядке? — заорал Драко. — Да какой может быть порядок, когда теперь все кому не лень, во главе с Темным Лордом, бросятся нас искать! Изменники. Предатели! Вот кто мы для Пожирателей! Неужели вы не понимаете?

— Тише. Тише, Драко, успокойтесь. — Она шагнула к нему, и Драко, то ли от ужаса, затопившего его с головой, то ли от собственного имени и спокойствия старой сквибки, подался к ней, плохо понимая, что делает.

Она гладила его по голове, как какого-нибудь трехлетку, шептала тихо:

— Все будет хорошо, Драко. Альбус позаботится о вас и вашей матери. Верьте в него. И в себя верьте. Вы же взрослый мальчик. Вы справитесь. 

Драко затошнило. От всего сразу. От ее морщинистых рук и ласкового голоса, от собственной позорной истерики, от того, что кроме веры ему ничего и не остается. Он абсолютно беспомощен здесь. Да и не только здесь. Магия давала силу, но у Темного Лорда и его верных соратников такой силы в десятки, в сотни раз больше. 

Драко дернулся из рук миссис Фигг и ушел к себе. Запер дверь и бросился на кровать. Уткнулся лицом в подушку и зажмурился. Он должен быть сильным. И смелым, наверное. А еще он должен придумать, что делать, если его и правда найдут. Верить Дамблдору. Ха. Это легко сказать. Но в любом случае он не собирался просто сидеть тут и ждать, когда какой-нибудь Пожиратель выпотрошит его как овцу.

Прошло не меньше часа, прежде чем он почувствовал в себе силы выйти. Говорить со старой сквибкой как ни в чем не бывало, смотреть ей в лицо, не сгорая от стыда. К тому же он вспомнил, что так и не поел. При мысли о еде опять затошнило, но Драко напомнил себе, что должен стать сильнее. А стать сильнее без палочки — это выполнять указания чертова Милтона. Пробежки по утрам, мышцы. Да, еще драки с Поттером.

Ничего. Погода уже достаточно прохладная, чтобы накидывать на голову капюшон. Затемненные очки маскируют приметные слишком светлые глаза. Да и вообще, кто представит Драко Малфоя в маггловском тряпье?!

Миссис Фигг помешивала какое-то варево в широкой кастрюле; на кухне пахло рыбой и капустой. Услышав тихие шаги Драко, она обернулась:

— Вы не обедали, Дик?

— Кажется, вчера оставалась курица?

— Садитесь, я разогрею для вас. Здесь слишком тесно, чтобы стоять у плиты вдвоем.

На колени вспрыгнул черно-рыжий кот, Драко запустил пальцы в густую шерсть. Почему-то это успокаивало. И вздрогнул от громкого, утробного мурчания.

— О, мистер Тибблз, — обернулась сквибка. — Вам понравился мистер Марлоу, да?

Кот обтерся об руку и скосил на Драко оранжевый глаз, будто говорил: «Не уверен насчет «понравился», но он меня гладит, и это правильно». Драко против воли улыбнулся. Наглые животные вызывали смутную симпатию и что-то вроде уважения. Вот уж кто никогда не упустит собственной выгоды. 

После обеда он отправился бродить по Литтл-Уингингу. Нужно было осмотреться. Запомнить расположение улиц — на всякий случай — и все-таки найти какие-нибудь кафе. Драко не планировал все время питаться у миссис Фигг. Главное, чтобы хватило денег. От внезапной мысли он даже остановился. Ждать очередной подачки от Дамблдора, даже если это их собственные, семейные деньги — унизительно. А остаться без средств к существованию — еще более унизительно. Нужно было срочно выяснить, где работает Поттер. Драко очень сомневался, что какие-нибудь из его талантов могут пригодиться среди магглов, но на что-нибудь простое, необременительное, не требующее дополнительных навыков, он ведь способен? Конечно, способен. Так почему бы нет? Отец, разумеется, пришел бы в ужас, узнав, что единственный сын начал работать на магглов, но отца здесь нет, и привычных денег нет, так что Драко решил, что должен попытаться. 

Будто в ответ на его мысли в конце улицы появился знакомый велосипед. Поттер мчался куда-то в обнимку со здоровенной квадратной сумкой. Драко встал у него на пути, скрестив руки на груди, и решил, что не сдвинется с места, пока не выяснит все, что его интересует. И плевать, сильно торопится Поттер по своим маггловским делам, или не очень.

Поттер затормозил, развернув велосипед боком и проехав кроссовкой по асфальту, с воплем:

— Сдурел, Марлоу?!

Драко окатило фонтаном пыли, а так как он успел открыть рот, то дракклова пыль попала сразу и в рот, и в нос, он закашлялся, согнувшись пополам, и Поттер хлопнул его пару раз по спине.

Хорошо, что хоть глаза очки защитили. Драко чихнул, снова откашлялся и просипел:

— Я узнать хотел. Работа нужна.

— И ради этого полез под колеса? А я уж думал, так не понравилось в школе, что ты решил избавиться от проблемы радикально, переехав на кладбище. У меня доставка, — он хлопнул по сумке, — приходи после восьми, поговорим. Тисовая, четыре. Только в дверь не звони, тетка разозлится. Я сам выйду.

Драко хотел сказать, что знает, где живет Поттер, но в горле все еще саднило, поэтому пришлось просто покивать. 

До восьми он успел сделать сразу несколько полезных дел. Прошел вдоль и поперек весь небольшой городишко и, кажется, начал неплохо ориентироваться в нем, снова зашел в магазин, только не обвешивался пакетами, как вчера, и даже нашел кафе. Но внутрь не входил, вместо этого купил в крошечной палатке какую-то странную еду — тонкую колбаску в большой мягкой булке. Колбаска была горячей, соус, которым ее залил потный красный маггл за прилавком — острым и вкусным, и Драко, который сначала всерьез опасался есть неизвестно что, прикончил булку так быстро, что даже сам не понял, как это случилось.

«Еще немного, и совсем омагглюсь», — с тревогой подумал он. Но почему-то особенно переживать на эту тему не получалось. Купив в той же палатке бутылку воды, Драко пошел к дому Поттера. 

Сегодня розовые кусты, еще вчера торчавшие голыми бурыми стволами к небу, были аккуратно обернуты. Поттер, кажется, в собственном доме выполнял обязанности домового эльфа. Вот уж превратности судьбы. По статусу в волшебном мире ему самому полагалась как минимум парочка ушастых тварей. От мыслей о несправедливости жизни и о собственной незавидной участи Драко отвлек звук хлопнувшей двери. Поттер сбежал с крыльца, осторожно прикрыл калитку и потянул Драко за собой.

— Пошли пройдемся, а то сейчас все соседи у окон соберутся бесплатное кино смотреть, тетка потом замучает расспросами.

— Веди, — кивнул Драко. Ему казалось, что в кишащем магглами городишке попросту не найдешь достаточно уединенного места для приватной беседы, но Поттеру видней.

Оказалось — так и есть. Поттер привел его на небольшую площадку с качелями и лавочками, на которой — Драко видел издали — днем было шагу не ступить от детей и их мамаш, а вот сейчас там не осталось ни души.

— Значит, нужна работа, — начал он сразу о деле. — Что умеешь?

Драко пожал плечами, сказал осторожно:

— Может, будет проще, если ты объяснишь, какие есть варианты? Понимаешь, я много чего могу, но очень сомневаюсь, что мои умения здесь востребованы.

— Как хочешь. Велосипед есть, ездить умеешь? Если да, на доставку люди всегда нужны. Я в двух местах работаю, по утрам — газеты, после школы — пицца. Если нет… Можно бы в нашу же пиццерию грузчиком, но ты хлипкий, свалишься. Мистер Рэдли тебя и не возьмет, вот был бы ты шкафом вроде Монти, таких он любит. Можно по кафе побегать, поспрашивать. Но работа, скорее всего, будет грязной и тяжелой.

Драко хотел было возмутиться насчет хлипкого, но промолчал — в конце концов Поттеру видней, он, в отличие от Драко, в этом мире вырос. Грязной и тяжелой работы не хотелось совсем — Драко сомневался, что заставит себя делать что-то подобное. А вот велосипед... Хм... Он был готов попытаться освоить это непонятное транспортное средство. 

— Велосипеда нет, и ездить не умею, — сказал он. — Но это пока. Спасибо, я тебя понял. Значит, пицца. 

Поттер посмотрел на него с сомнением, но Драко был как никогда уверен в собственных силах. В любом случае это ведь не сложнее, чем летать на метле, верно?


	5. Chapter 5

***

Велосипед оказался той еще гадостью, и опыт полетов не очень-то помогал учиться ездить. Метла не зависит от сцепления с асфальтом, земного притяжения и прочей физики, на ней можно хоть вниз головой летать, а чертова маггловская техника (или механика?) отказывалась ехать ровно, то вихляла, то падала, то норовила врезаться в каждый встречный столб. Неделю Драко хромал на обе ноги, в адских количествах изводил мазь от ушибов, свел близкое знакомство с мистером Донованом из автомастерской, который за мелкую помощь согласился чинить погнутые колеса, выслушал миллион советов от Поттера, мистера Донована и даже каких-то соседей миссис Фигг.

На восьмой день он рискнул поехать на велосипеде в школу — за компанию с Поттером.

Тот, изменяя излюбленной привычке, даже не несся сломя голову, а ехал медленно и прилично. Искоса поглядывал на Драко, с трудом сдерживая усмешку. На очередном повороте, когда Драко чуть не унесло с дороги, Поттер не выдержал. Сказал, сияя:

— Может, тебе не пиццу развозить, а сразу на трек, к велогонщикам? Глядишь, прославишься.

Драко выругался сквозь зубы, стараясь совладать с рулем. 

— Выиграю кубок или медаль — что там у них? — и повешу ее тебе на шею. За помощь и поддержку. 

— Я запомнил. 

— Запомнил он, — пробормотал Драко. Вот странность — за все эти дни поводов разозлиться на Поттера было хоть отбавляй. То он вместе с миссис Фигг усаживался на крыльцо, наслаждаясь бесплатным шоу, и Драко улетал в кусты под его бурные аплодисменты. То опять набрасывался с наставлениями в школе, то вообще ржал как ненормальный, когда Драко открыл банку с теплой колой и уделался пеной с головы до ног. Но злиться на него почему-то не получалось. 

Драко представлял на месте Поттера ржущего Грега, или Винса, или Нотта, или даже Панси и понимал, что ни один из них не отделался бы его недовольным взглядом и поджатыми губами. А Поттеру все сходило с рук. И дело было даже не в благодарности, а в странном, необъяснимом желании видеть Поттера рядом. С ним было спокойно, надежно. Не потому что он дрался с Монти и знал тут все и всех, просто с ним у Драко не получалось зацикливаться на плохом. А еще с ним было легко. Со слизеринцами вечно приходилось взвешивать каждое слово, думать о последствиях каждого поступка, держать себя в руках, быть Малфоем до кончиков ногтей. Драко считал, что дружба — это всегда так: полезная взаимовыручка, приятные посиделки у камина, обмен новостями, шутками и тревогами. А потом ты уезжаешь домой на Рождество или летние каникулы и перебрасываешься ни к чему не обязывающими записками, и тебе этого хватает. Если твоего отца отправляют в Азкабан, друзья похлопывают тебя по плечам, а ты набрасываешь на полог заглушающие чары и воешь в подушку, потому что должен быть сильным даже с ними. А когда у тебя на руке появляется Метка, ты сидишь один в комнате с опущенными шторами и осознаешь, что не сможешь рассказать никому, как тебе страшно. Потому что... они не поймут. 

С Поттером все как-то сразу получилось иначе. Было ли это зарождающейся дружбой, или Поттер так же легко общался со всеми знакомыми, Драко не знал, но ему нравилось так.

Нравилось настолько, что он впервые в жизни боялся что-нибудь испортить. Мог ведь — он отлично понимал, что нужно сделать и сказать, чтобы все закончилось сразу и насовсем, потому что наживать себе врагов умел гораздо лучше, чем заводить друзей.

А что делать и говорить, чтобы все продолжалось… С этим было куда сложнее. Не учили его такому. Он даже не знал, что такое умение — умение быть не первым среди равных, а просто равным, разговаривать, не обдумывая каждое слово, быть искренним и открытым — что подобная самоубийственная дурость вообще может в жизни пригодиться!

Как назло, на школьном дворе первым попался навстречу Тео. Присвистнул, протянул с откровенной издевкой:

— Ва-ау, у Марлоу появились колеса! То-то всю неделю еле ползал. Тренируешься? На байкерские гонки метишь или сразу на Формулу-один?

— На скачки, — буркнул Драко. — Аскот, слышал, нет?

В груди кольнуло: Королевские скачки были единственным маггловским мероприятием, которое отец посещал всегда. Говорил — есть связи, которыми нельзя пренебречь. Как раз в этом году обещал взять туда и Драко, и вот…

— Да куда уж нам, мы по Парижам не обретались. Мы уж как-нибудь без скачек, по-тихому, по-человечески. Не то что некоторые.

За его плечом уже привычно нарисовался Эдди, и Драко предпочел промолчать. 

— Расслабься, — шепнул Поттер, пристраивая свой велосипед за воротами. 

Драко дернул плечом и последовал его примеру. 

— Это все равно не может продолжаться вечно. 

— И не будет, но пока рано. 

Он, конечно, был прав, с чертовым велосипедом Драко было не до пробежек и не до драк. Еще и домашку приходилось делать, хотя бы иногда. А для этого Драко вгрызался в учебники, пытаясь запомнить хоть что-то и уложить в голове массу непонятной и совсем ненужной информации. Но как же бесило то, что приходится избегать ссор, прикусывать язык и тянуть время!

— Поттер, а тебе Монти мало, еще и болонку завел? Декоративную?

Драко сделал вид, что не услышал. Только прошипел, когда их с Поттером оттерла от одноклассников стайка ввалившейся в ворота малышни:

— Когда-нибудь я их просто убью. Обоих.

— Наплюй, — посоветовал Поттер. — Охота тебе садиться из-за идиотов? И учти, если сегодня ввяжешься в драку, работу придется отложить, пока синяки не сойдут. Мистер Уокер не наймет хулигана, он за товар боится.

— Как скажешь, — процедил сквозь зубы Драко.

К мистеру Уокеру они поехали сразу после школы. Драко окинул взглядом кирпичное здание, бетонный забор и решетки на окнах.

— Странный дизайн для пиццерии.

— Я подумал, тебе пиццу доверять рано. Свалишься с коробками, помнешь, придется еще из своего кармана выплачивать вместо заработка. А это типография. Когда мистер Уокер берет заказы на рекламные листовки, по городку он сам их и развозит. Дополнительная услуга, сечешь? Плюс доставка всякой мелочи вроде визиток. Я от него газеты развожу, но это утром, а ты можешь после школы заглядывать. У него не каждый день работа, но ты пока с адресами разберешься, ездить лучше станешь. Много так не заработаешь, но для начала сгодится.

Если честно, Драко было все равно. И Поттер снова был прав — завалиться с коробками в кусты было плохой идеей. 

Внутри было шумно. Что-то стучало, гудело, кто-то перекрикивался и переругивался. Навстречу им шел низенький сухощавый маггл с пушистыми усами и в клетчатой кепке. 

— А, Гарри. Привет. Что, привел? — Он окинул Драко внимательным взглядом и, видимо, остался доволен осмотром — протянул руку. — Будем знакомы, я Арчибальд Уокер. А ты, кажется...

— Дик Марлоу. Рад знакомству. — Драко пожал его сухую ладонь, даже не поморщившись. Ну маггл, ну и что, зато в данный момент он может оказаться полезным. 

— Да, точно, Дик. Пойдем. Возьмешь пробную партию и список адресов, хорошо, если успеешь сегодня. Если нет — завтра с утра. Не вздумай стучать или подсовывать под двери, просто суй в ящик и катись дальше. 

— Хорошо. — Драко оглядел просторный кабинет, заваленный разноцветными стопками бумаги, газетами, рулонами, какими-то обрезками и вырезками и подошел к столу, за которым Уокер что-то царапал на полях газеты. 

— Эй, Гарри. Ты ведь за него ручаешься, да? Я могу быть уверен, что реклама не окажется в ближайшей мусорке? 

— Можете, мистер Уокер, я ручаюсь. — Поттер подошел и встал рядом, почти задевая плечом, будто оказывал молчаливую поддержку. Драко взглянул на него с благодарностью. Даже в этой дыре, оказывается, требовалась рекомендация. Хотя чего удивляться, школа Святого Брутуса — не то, что можно предъявить в доказательство своей вменяемости и благонадежности.

Тем вечером Драко заявился домой уже в сумерках, злой и голодный, хотя и успел, как выражаются магглы, «перехватить хот-дог». Зато развез всю пачку листовок, хоть и чувствовал себя при этом почтовой совой, а ноги и почему-то спина ныли от непривычной нагрузки. Если бы не опыт полетов, наверное, и руки бы отваливались. А еще он пару раз пересекался с Поттером, и тот махал рукой на ходу, умудряясь не сбавлять скорость. Драко даже подумал, что с такой любовью к бешеной скорости Поттер наверняка был бы хорош в квиддиче.

Так с того дня и пошло. Драко перестал вздрагивать от каждого звука, напоминающего хлопок аппарации, и убедил себя, что никому не придет в голову искать Драко Малфоя среди магглов в лондонском пригороде. Он заезжал после школы к Уокеру, брал заказ, закидывал домой школьную сумку, быстро обедал и до сумерек катался по Литтл-Уингингу. Работать на Уокера ему понравилось, тот был на редкость спокойным, даже флегматичным, сроки оговаривал разумные и платил аккуратно. В несколько дней Драко втянулся настолько, что вспомнил приказ Милтона бегать по утрам и обещание Поттера научить драться. 

Обычно на утро Драко оставлял учебу. Бегло просмотреть конспекты, почитать параграфы, доделать задания, а вечером после позднего ужина с чистой совестью падал спать. Но теперь пришлось менять приоритеты, чтобы выкроить на пробежку хотя бы немного времени. 

Ранние подъемы обычно давались Драко легко, но это было раньше, когда от непривычных нагрузок не ломило суставы и не шумело в голове. 

Поднявшись в половине шестого, Драко потратил минут пятнадцать на то, чтобы одеться в спортивное, в полусне натыкаясь то на кровать, то на чемодан, то на стул. Но душ немного взбодрил, а растворимый кофе, хоть и был, на вкус Драко, отвратительным, закрепил эффект, так что на улицу он вышел почти нормальным человеком. Куда бежать, как бежать, с какой скоростью и как долго, Драко не знал, поэтому решил начать с малого. Финишной чертой в одну сторону стал, разумеется, дом Поттера. Пара кварталов показались Драко разумной дистанцией для первого раза. Кинув быстрый взгляд на окна с цветастыми занавесками и на закрытую дверь, Драко побежал обратно. Когда наконец решил, что на сегодня хватит, чувствовал себя настоящим героем. Правда, пришлось снова идти в душ, потому что майка промокла насквозь, зато после душа его ждала миссис Фигг с завтраком, и вообще жизнь перестала казаться такой уж неприятной штукой. Если бы еще не Тео с Эдди, не кошмары, которые иногда снились по ночам, и не беспокойство о родителях, Драко даже решил бы, что все налаживается.

Но миссис Фигг уже несколько раз спрашивала по утрам, не раздобыть ли для него зелье Сна-без-Снов, и Драко мотал головой и предлагал лучше раздобыть палочку, чтобы ставить заглушающие чары. Никакое зелье не поможет, если из ночи в ночь видишь, как Темный Лорд пытает маму, а потом оборачивается к Драко и спрашивает ледяным бесцветным голосом: «Ты думал, от Лорда Судеб можно спрятаться?»

«Поттера же спрятали, — убеждал себя Драко, таращась в темноту за окном. — Сколько лет прошло, о нем уже и вспоминать перестали, Избранный — Лонгботтом, хотя в тот раз покончил с Темным Лордом все-таки Поттер, а не толстяк Невилл». Он знал, что Лорд, вернувшись, дал всем задание — искать Поттера. Но за два года никто и близко не подобрался к Литтл-Уингингу. Насколько слышал Драко, в конце концов решили, что Дамблдор отправил Поттера или в Салем, или еще куда подальше.

Интересно, кто на самом деле окажется Избранным? Дамблдор, похоже, хотел всех запутать, и ему это вполне удалось.

С Лонгботтомом и его гриффиндорской компанией Драко не дружил никогда. Даже и не пытался. Врагом этого трио он себя тоже назвать не мог, но не чувствовал ни симпатии, ни зависти к их дружбе, только раздражение от того, что грязнокровка, Уизли и невнятный, рыхлый, абсолютно бесталанный Невилл вечно всюду лезут, да еще и получают за свои выходки столько баллов, сколько и не снилось Слизерину. И сейчас, когда думал обо всем, пытался сопоставить факты, разрывался от двух противоречивых желаний. С одной стороны, очень хотелось, чтобы избранным оказался Поттер. Тот подходил на роль героя гораздо лучше. А с другой — в Драко зарождалось удивительное, необъяснимое чувство: ему еще никогда никого не хотелось защитить. Кроме родителей, конечно, но это ведь совсем другое. А теперь хотелось. Поттер не был готов к встрече с Темным Лордом, а при мысли, что он может погибнуть от одного небрежного взмаха палочкой, Драко делалось почти так же страшно, как в кошмарах.

И было еще одно странное, даже глупое желание, которое Драко не сразу набрался смелости признать: он хотел оставить Поттера только себе. В конце концов, попади тот в волшебный мир, еще неизвестно, не нашел бы он там других, более полезных и более подходящих друзей.

***

Утренние пробежки Драко Поттер заметил уже на второй день. Удивительно, что не в первый: они столкнулись как раз на полпути между домами Дурслей и Фигг, и Поттер привычно махнул рукой, даже не притормозив.

По дороге в школу Драко спросил:

— Когда начнем драться?

— Да хоть сегодня, — Поттер сверкнул насмешливой улыбкой. — Давай на большой перемене.

— Успеем?

— На первый раз-то? Я не спросил, ты вообще хоть что-нибудь умеешь? Кроме секретной техники твоего отца?

— Всегда считал, что опускаться до примитивной драки — унизительно, — честно признался Драко.

— Чистенький мальчик? — хмыкнул Поттер.

— Вот уж нет. Мой отец… хотя неважно. Скажем так, меня учили более серьезным вещам, чем просто дать в морду.

— А в морду давать не научили?

— Так, чтобы без последствий — нет.

— Знаешь, — сказал Поттер, помолчав, — ты лучше не говори об этом больше никому. У меня с воображением не очень, но даже мне теперь хочется вытряхнуть из тебя подробности. А кому-то наверняка захочется выбить. И неважно, кто там твой отец — спецагент или киллер... — он осекся. — Извини. 

— Если ты не заметил, кроме тебя, я вообще больше ни с кем не общаюсь. 

Драко не знал, кто такой спецагент, но про киллера понял. И при всем желании не смог бы Поттера разубедить. «Мой отец не киллер, но он служит волшебному киллеру, Поттер. А сейчас в Азкабане, это такая тюрьма». Представив, как произносит это вслух, Драко даже зажмурился на секунду. Самым ужасным было то, что рассказать хотелось. Поделиться хоть с кем-то. Ладно, не «хоть», только с Поттером. Казалось, что тот бы выслушал и, может, даже понял.

— Я не буду ни о чем спрашивать. Это твое дело, захочешь — расскажешь сам. 

Драко кивнул. 

— Значит, на большой перемене?

— Да, скроемся куда-нибудь на задворки. Врежу тебе пару раз и все. Расстанемся друзьями. — Поттер улыбался и, конечно, не имел в виду ничего серьезного, но у Драко все равно пережало горло — друзьями, значит? Почему это казалось настолько важным? Наверное, потому что и в самом деле хотелось, чтобы Поттер считал его другом. За что? За какие заслуги? 

— Так уверен, что меня хватит только на пару раз? — голос был чужим, сдавленным. Поттер посмотрел удивленно.

— Эй, не злись. Я просто реалист. 

— Я не злюсь. Но мы еще посмотрим, кто кого уделает недели через две.

Когда отец объяснял маленькому Драко основы дуэлинга — давно, еще до Хогвартса, как будто в иной жизни — он говорил: «Никогда не смотри на палочку противника, попадешься на финт. Не смотри на губы, мастер невербальной магии легко тебя обманет. Смотри в глаза».

Тогда это казалось непонятным, но со временем Драко понял и научился. Нет, отец вовсе не имел в виду легилименцию, читать противника в горячке боя — самоубийственная глупость. Но любой, даже самый сильный и опытный дуэлянт, прежде чем атаковать, оценивает цель, направление, расстояние. Целится. И в момент атаки взгляд неуловимо, почти незаметно меняется.

Применять эту науку в магических дуэлях Драко пока не умел, опыта не хватало. Зато, как оказалось, те же принципы прекрасно работали в маггловской драке.

Уклониться от первых ударов Поттера ничего не стоило. Тот, кажется, боялся прибить неумеху-Марлоу и потому бил медленно, демонстративно обозначая атаку — а со скоростью реакции у Драко всегда было хорошо. Он, в конце концов, был ловцом! Полетайте на «Молнии», и ваши представления о быстром и медленном уже не будут прежними!

— Ускорься, Поттер, — почти приказал он. — Я не сплю и не при смерти.

Тот сощурился, шагнул вперед и выбросил кулак, метя в челюсть. Драко слегка развернулся, пропуская мимо, и тут Поттер застыл.

— Черт, я понял. Марлоу, ты единоборствами не занимался?

Драко покачал головой.

— Вот если бы ты сейчас не просто отклонился, а взял меня за руку и ускорил… понимаешь?

— Честно говоря, нет.

— Ну гляди же! Вот бей меня так же, медленно только, сейчас покажу. 

Драко пожал плечами и выбросил кулак к его челюсти. Поттер уклонился, стиснул пальцы на руке и дернул на себя. Драко рвануло вперед, и встретиться бы его носу с асфальтом, если бы Поттер не обхватил поперек тела, так крепко, что на короткое мгновение они двое оказались втиснуты друг в друга, как при жарком объятии. 

— Вот, — сказал Поттер, медленно отстраняясь. — Причем, учти, я на самом деле не умею, это так, киношек насмотрелся. А вот тебя, очень похоже, чему-то такому и учили, только не доучили.

Драко пожал плечами, а Поттер озадаченно почесал в затылке, взъерошив и без того лохматые волосы.

— Только у нас здесь дерутся больше по-простому. Давай так, ты, когда уклоняешься, пробуй меня вот так на прием брать, глядишь, научишься. Но, Марлоу, если ты станешь только вертеться, тебя поднимут на смех. Бей в ответ. Давай еще.

Он шагнул назад и ударил на этот раз с двух рук, одновременно в челюсть и в живот. Такого Драко не ждал. Он уклонился от удара правой и даже успел перехватить ее, но жесткий кулак врезался под дых с такой силой, что Драко повалился спиной вперед. Причем руку Поттера он не выпустил, и тот рухнул сверху, угодив макушкой Драко в подбородок.

Перед глазами вспыхнули звезды, Драко услышал собственный стон будто со стороны и, проморгавшись, увидел встревоженное лицо Поттера.

— Ты как? 

— Нормально я, — он осторожно ощупал челюсть, потрогал языком зубы — все ли на месте, и добавил, усмехнувшись: — У тебя входит в привычку валяться на мне.

Поттер стремительно покраснел, всем лицом, шеей, даже уши вспыхнули, и вскочил. Драко моргнул, успел удивиться, а потом прикрыл лицо рукой. Как глупо вышло, Мерлин. И хорошо, что он не умел так краснеть. 

— Продолжим? — спросил Поттер, деловито отряхивая брюки. Он впервые с их знакомства прятал глаза, и неловко от этого было почему-то Драко. 

— Разумеется. Я только разогрелся, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Давай, пробуем дальше. 

Урок они прогуляли. 

Обоих охватил азарт. Поттер уже не сдерживался, Драко уходил с линии атаки и бил в ответ, но чертов Поттер успевал блокировать, а вот у Драко так не получалось. Он вообще не улавливал смысла этого действа — принять чужой удар на руку и отвести. Больно — это полбеды, но ведь от такого удара и кость треснуть может! В привычных Драко понятиях удар нужно было или принять на щит, или уклониться, но собственные руки в качестве щита он рассматривать отказывался.

Когда Поттер это понял, он предложил:

— Что насчет подручных средств? Сумка, палка, что угодно?

— Но… нечестно же? — Драко тут же понял, какую глупость сказал, но Поттер уже ржал. — Молчи! Ладно! Давай попробуем, — он оглянулся и подобрал свою сумку, рассудив, что уж в школе-то та всегда под рукой, а палку или еще что поди найди в нужный момент.

Как ни странно, дело пошло на лад. С одним «но» — с сумкой в руках Драко уходил в глухую оборону. Это, конечно, тоже могло пригодиться, но…

— Ладно, — в конце концов махнул рукой Поттер, — для первого раза и так круто. Если честно, я ждал худшего. Пойдем, сейчас Хоффер, а нам еще хоть умыться.

Конечно, они почти опоздали. Выскочили из туалета мокрые и встрепанные и неслись так, что наверняка даже Милтон бы восхитился. А еще ржали как два идиота. Ржать на бегу было сложно. Приходилось то тормозить, хватаясь за живот, то кашлять, потому что воздух заканчивался в самый неподходящий момент. Заскочили в кабинет за несколько секунд до Хоффера — тот как раз спускался по лестнице и, конечно, их видел. Но они успели! И, падая на стул рядом с Поттером, Драко чувствовал себя счастливейшим человеком в этой школе, а может и во всем Литтл-Уингинге.

После этого жизнь понеслась стремительным галопом, и однажды вечером, с трудом добравшись до кровати, Драко понял, что уже давно не вспоминал ни о доме, ни о Пожирателях. Даже почувствовал себя виноватым перед мамой и перед отцом, но, в конце концов, у него не было выбора, он должен был научиться жить здесь, а не думать постоянно о прошлом. 

У него ни на что не оставалось времени. Поттер все-таки пристроил его на доставку пиццы, и Драко теперь мотался на велосипеде до самой ночи — сначала развозил коробки, потом рекламу. Иногда, когда случалось разобраться с работой пораньше, к миссис Фигг заглядывал Поттер, и они самозабвенно дрались в ее заросшем сорняками саду. Поттер выдирал из волос колючки, ругался, смеялся, одной простенькой подсечкой роняя Драко на обе лопатки, а Драко понимал, что пропадает. Его несет по неизвестной дороге, и он не может ни остановиться, ни свернуть. А главное — уже не хочет. Разве можно этого хотеть, когда у тебя над головой черное небо с крупинками звезд, а под спиной — сухие листья и палки, с крыши и со ступенек за тобой наблюдают толстые, откормленные книззлы, а рядом тот, от кого у тебя перехватывает дыхание сильнее, чем от удара под дых. И больше всего на свете пугает не боль, не магическая война, не Метка на руке, а то, что все вот это, с колючками и книззлами, с шершавыми ладонями и дурацкими очками, которые Поттер каждый раз снимал и бережно убирал в сумку, вдруг закончится.

По ночам Драко спал как убитый, но иногда, когда будил какой-нибудь стук или мистер Тибблз, нахально вспрыгнувший на живот, лежал подолгу, глядя в потолок сухими глазами, и думал, как все могло бы быть, если бы он рискнул сделать хоть что-нибудь, хоть попробовать? Убил бы его Поттер на месте, а потом пожалел? Или просто вмазал бы хорошенько и ушел в свою обычную жизнь, в которой не было и не должно было быть Драко Малфоя? Он боялся проверять. Пусть дружба, он хотел ее и получил. Жертвовать тем, что уже получено, ради непонятно чего Драко не мог. Вертелся с боку на бок под шипение мистера Тибблза, скидывал одеяло, вжимаясь горящим телом в прохладную простыню, и пережидал. Прикоснуться к себе с мыслями о Поттере значило поставить жирную окончательную точку на всем и расписаться в собственном бессилии. 

А Поттер с каждым днем становился ближе и нужнее. Он жевал хот-доги, выкручивал руки, болтал ногами, сидя на ржавой трубе в котловане заброшенной стройки. Смеялся, запрокинув голову, так, что на горле явственно проступал кадык. Обнимал себя руками, будто мерз, когда впервые заговорил о родителях. 

— Знаешь, это глупо, но мне иногда кажется, что я не отсюда. Что это все — он обвел широким жестом кучи земли, силуэты домиков и детские площадки — не мое. Вот ты — из Парижа. А я, наверное, откуда-нибудь с Луны, потому что не понимаю, что не так, но знаю. Просто знаю — мое место не здесь. 

Драко так сильно хотелось схватить его за плечи, встряхнуть, поймать взгляд и заорать: «Да, Поттер! Да, ты прав, тебе здесь не место!», что он вцепился в трубу до боли, до судорог в пальцах.

— Тетка не любит говорить о родителях. Я знаю только, что они погибли в автокатастрофе, но иногда мне кажется, что это все ложь. Глупо же, да? Я не какой-нибудь подкидыш королевских кровей, просто идиот.

Драко слушал, затаив дыхание. Боялся открыть рот, чтобы не спугнуть и не сказать что-нибудь непоправимое. 

— Я как-то услышал — к нам приезжала сестра дяди Вернона, и они говорили в гостиной... — Поттер замолчал, хмурясь и сжимая челюсти, будто пережидал приступ боли. — Выродки, — договорил он хрипло. — Так они называли маму и отца. За что? Не знаю. Но я, конечно, тоже выродок. 

Драко молча схватил его за руку, сглотнул, стараясь запихнуть рвущиеся с языка слова обратно в глотку. А Поттер продолжал.

— Когда впервые попал в Брутус, думал, свихнусь. Я же тоже ничего не умел, только злиться и орать. До сих пор не понимаю, как меня не пристукнули к чертям. 

— А до этого ты учился в другой школе?

— Да, но потом… В общем, там случилась одна неприятная история… и тетка после истерик сдала меня в Брутус, сказала, мне там самое место. И вообще, я должен быть счастлив, что она все еще делит со мной дом, а не вышвырнула на улицу. Ну, я и счастлив. Вроде. 

— Что ты сделал? — шепотом спросил Драко. Сердце колотилось так, что больно было дышать. Он не был прорицателем, но прекрасно знал, что случилось в обычной маггловской школе. Поттер родился волшебником, и пусть его никто ничему не учил, но магию нельзя убить или запереть в чулане, рано или поздно она найдет выход. 

Поттер молчал, только крепко сжал его руку, будто извинялся. 

— Там… была странная история. Извини. Не хочу об этом говорить.

— Я понимаю.

— Вряд ли, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Ладно, идем, а то мне опять устроят показательный разнос за то, что поздно явился.

Ночью Драко долго не мог заснуть. Думал, почему же так вышло. И если бы в комнате внезапно появился Дамблдор, то сильно бы об этом пожалел. Как он мог? Как он мог, боггарт его возьми, лишить Поттера всего? Магии, волшебного мира, нормального детства, друзей и Хогвартса. Запихнуть его в это убогое место, смотреть, как волшебника отправляют в школу для малолетних преступников!

— Чтоб тебя дементоры высосали, старый хрен! — со злостью выплюнул Драко, долбанув кулаком по подушке. Мистер Тибблз, свернувшийся клубком под боком, недовольно зашипел и боднул в руку. Драко положил ладонь ему на голову и сказал шепотом:

— Так больше не может продолжаться. Просто не может. И плевал я на последствия!


	6. Chapter 6

***

В чтение мыслей на расстоянии Драко не верил, хотя в некоторых старых легендах о таком говорилось. Легилименция — другое дело, но чтобы без зрительного контакта, да не из соседней комнаты, а из Хогвартса — в Литтл-Уингинг? Дамблдор мог быть сколь угодно великим, но он далеко не Мерлин.

И все же, когда Драко, злой, не выспавшийся и все еще полный обиды — не за себя, за Поттера! — вышел тем утром на кухню, за столом сидел Дамблдор собственной благообразной персоной.

Драко замер в дверях. Хотелось то ли протереть глаза, то ли сразу кинуть пусть не Аваду, но что-нибудь темное и ужасное. Может даже хорошо, что с беспалочковой у Драко так до сих пор ничего и не получалось.

В следующий миг накрыло паникой: что-то с мамой, с отцом?

— Доброе утро, мистер Марлоу, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, блеснули очки, отразив луч утреннего солнца, и Драко отмер. Если бы что-то случилось с его семьей, старый хрен не улыбался бы так, он бы исходил на сочувствие. Значит — просто явился проверить?

Или миссис Фигг рассказала о его дружбе с Поттером? Хотя давно бы должна была рассказать. Еще в самый первый раз, когда Поттер зашел к ним после работы посмотреть на неравную схватку Драко с велосипедом. Она тогда ничего не сказала, только улыбнулась и предложила Поттеру чай, но Драко мог поклясться, что сквибка на седьмом небе от счастья. Чего добивался Дамблдор, Драко не знал, но миссис Фигг откровенно хотела этой дружбы. Иногда спрашивала за завтраком: «Как дела у Гарри?» И улыбалась, слушая ответ. Драко так ни разу и не спросил у нее, какого черта его не предупредили, а главное, что забыл Поттер в Литтл-Уингинге. Понимал, что в свои планы Дамблдор сквибку наверняка не посвящал, так зачем обсуждать с ней это? А теперь Дамблдор внезапно явился сам, и Драко собирался немедленно, сию же минуту выяснить все!

Он с грохотом выдвинул стул, уселся и уперся в Дамблдора взглядом. Но рта раскрыть не успел. Тот поднял ладонь не то в успокаивающем, не то в защитном жесте, и сказал, продолжая сиять улыбкой:

— Я знаю, мой мальчик, у тебя множество вопросов.

— Не то слово! — воскликнул Драко, подаваясь вперед.

— Тише, тише! Мы ведь не хотим привлечь внимание соседей криками с утра пораньше. Это тихий городок. Давайте договоримся, я сейчас скажу все, что собирался сказать, а потом мы поговорим, и вы зададите свои вопросы. 

Спорить было бесполезно, орать тоже. Не кидаться же в самом деле на Дамблдора с кулаками. 

— Ладно, — буркнул он и приготовился слушать. 

Дамблдор подождал, пока миссис Фигг поставит перед ними две чашки чая, выйдет из кухни, и только тогда открыл рот.

— Сначала о том, что вас наверняка волнует сильнее прочего. Миссис Малфой передает вам привет. С нею все в порядке, разве что она очень тревожится о вашем благополучии. Я обещал ей показать воспоминание о нашей встрече, можете передать что-нибудь.

Драко кивнул:

— У меня все хорошо. — Подумал, что прозвучало слишком… по-отцовски. Так, как Люциус успокаивал супругу, когда на самом деле были поводы для тревоги. — Правда, мам, все нормально. Магглы, конечно, ужасны, но жить можно, и уж точно спокойнее, чем… ты понимаешь. В их школах изучают Шекспира, представляешь?

Заметил усмешку Дамблдора и спросил:

— Почему вы не принесли думосбор? Я тоже хотел бы увидеть маму.

— Твоя мама, Драко, намного сильнее тебя в окклюменции. Разве сам ты хотел бы случайно выдать ее, если вдруг тебя найдут соратники Тома?

Драко вспомнил «Пророк».

— Нас ищут?

— Не слишком упорно, мой мальчик, я бы даже сказал, не столько ищут, сколько держат в голове на случай нечаянной встречи. Но все же не следует забывать об осторожности. Кстати, с вашим отцом я тоже не так давно имел беседу, он весьма помог мне в одном довольно запутанном деле. 

— Он знает... о нас? 

— Он знает, что я помогу вам в меру своих сил.

Значит, за информацию о них отец заплатил. В чем он помог? Что такого ценного и важного мог рассказать? Драко сцепил пальцы в замок и прикрыл глаза. Отец знал многое. И о Темном Лорде, и о темных ритуалах. Да даже о министерских чиновниках — кто с кем спит, кто кого продает и кто кого покупает. Но вряд ли последнее могло заинтересовать Дамблдора. 

— Итак, мистер Марлоу. Давайте теперь немного поговорим о вашей жизни здесь. Я знаю, у вас были трудности, но миссис Фигг сказала, что уже все наладилось. Я очень рад. И тому, что вы справляетесь со всем, и тому, что нашли друзей. С кем же вы дружите?

Драко вскинул голову, чувствуя, как, отступив на несколько минут, на него снова накатывает злость. 

— Вы знаете, с кем я дружу! Вы! Как...

— Стойте. Стойте, Дик, успокойтесь, просто выслушайте.

— Я вам не Дик! — заорал Драко, вскакивая со стула. — А он не малолетний преступник! Что вы с ним сделали? Как вы могли!

— О. Значит, вы и в самом деле о нем беспокоитесь. Я рад, Драко, правда, рад. Сядьте же, я объясню. Имейте терпение выслушать старика. Ах, молодость, пора импульсивных решений…

Драко сел, все еще сжимая кулаки. Повторил:

— Как вы могли? Вы знаете, что он считает себя выродком? Так говорит эта… Петуния о его родителях. О Поттерах! «Выродки»! Вы лишили его… всего! Его корней, его сути. Вы считаете, этому есть оправдание?

— Это было нелегкое решение, но, Драко, вся наша жизнь состоит из череды нелегких решений, из выборов между злом и меньшим злом, и счастливы те, кого минует это хотя бы в детстве. Вы слышали о пророчестве?

— Кто о нем не слышал. Ну… из нашего круга, я имею в виду. Гарри Поттер и Невилл Лонгботтом. Рожденные на исходе седьмого месяца. Лорд хотел убить обоих, но убился о младенца Поттера. Столько лет прошло, какое это теперь имеет значение?

— Драко, — Дамблдор укоризненно покачал головой, — Том не был убит. Значит, пророчество все еще в силе. И мы не знаем, кто из двоих на самом деле сумеет справиться с Томом.

В мозгу Драко словно сложились с лязгом и клацаньем детали огромной мозаики.

— Гарри уже отыграл свое, и теперь вы натаскиваете Лонгботтома? Тот пес на первом курсе, та заварушка на втором? Турнир Трех волшебников… Дрессируете героя, директор? А Гарри, выходит, списали в расход?

— Нет, — Дамблдор соединил кончики пальцев и посмотрел на Драко, как смотрят на глупого, но любимого внука. — Нет, Драко, как бы ни был я виноват перед Гарри, не нужно приписывать мне настолько чудовищных мотивов. Пророчество — лишь часть головоломки. Когда я нашел маленького Гарри в развалинах дома Поттеров, его шрам, казалось, истекал темнейшей магией. Душа Тома попыталась зацепиться за невинного ребенка, чтобы остаться в этом мире.

— Но ведь Гарри не… — Драко умолк. Конечно, Гарри «не», Гарри здесь, а Темный Лорд — там, и у них нет ничего общего. — Сейчас это просто шрам. Я видел его. Не знаю, может быть, диагностические чары и показали бы что-то необычное, но я не почувствовал ничего... похожего.

— Гарри должен был вырасти сильным. Не «сильным волшебником», понимаете, Драко? Просто сильным. Человеком с сильной душой, если позволите мне столь пафосную формулировку. Его душа сумела победить ту часть сущности Тома, которая пыталась подчинить его себе. Я наблюдал за Гарри все эти годы. Да, его жизнь не была беззаботной, но он справился. Если хотите, он исполнил пророчество еще раз — победил Темного Лорда в себе самом.

Драко сглотнул. Все это на самом деле звучало жутковато. Но разве можно так запросто избавиться от темной магии, если она оставила не просто след, а часть себя?

— Не понимаю.

— А я не могу объяснить вам подробнее. Это очень темная магия, Драко, у нее свои законы. И я не тот, кто должен рассказывать вам об этом. Может быть, однажды ваш отец объяснит все. Когда придет время.

— Так он об этом рассказал вам? — воскликнул Драко, тут же захлопнул рот и нервно оглянулся. Нет, здесь, в кухне старой сквибки, посреди маггловского города, точно нельзя было обсуждать темнейшие ритуалы, от одной мысли о которых у Драко холодело в животе. И это у него, Малфоя и слизеринца. 

Дамблдор промолчал, но Драко и без него знал, что понял верно. 

— Вы сделали из него маггла, чтобы не дать ему узнать магию? Чтобы у него не было соблазна попробовать что-то...

— Не так прямолинейно, Драко. Я не боялся, что, попав в волшебный мир, Гарри сразу бросится упражняться в темной магии. Я просто просчитывал варианты и пытался избавить его от многих печалей. Мне очень жаль, что он не смог избежать их и здесь, но, поверьте, в нашем мире ему могло быть гораздо тяжелее. 

Драко помотал головой. Он не собирался запросто соглашаться с такой вывернутой логикой. 

— Там он не был бы один. 

— Он и здесь не один. Никогда не был. У него есть родственники, и как бы они ни относились к нему, Петуния Дурсль не выставила его на улицу, она дала ему пусть странную, но семью.

— Странную? Это вы называете странной? Да он жил в чулане, работает, как домовой эльф, а на него еще и орут. И в Брутуса отправили. Он для них и правда выродок!

— Но сила его матери все еще живет в доме ее сестры. Все еще защищает его. И будет защищать еще какое-то время. А дальше Гарри сможет идти куда захочет. Сможет быть счастливым.

— Сможет ли? — пробормотал Драко. 

— Сможет, — уверенно заявил Дамблдор. И, к сожалению, Драко понимал, что он прав. Поттер наверняка смог бы. Да он пытался быть счастливым каждый день, даже когда развозил пиццу и подрезал теткины розы!

— Ну что же, Драко. Я думаю, мне пора. Вам нужно в школу. Возьмите, здесь деньги, думаю, этого хватит на какое-то время.

Он поднялся, вытащил из складок мантии палочку и вдруг спросил:

— Вы ведь практиковали беспалочковую магию? 

— Пытался, — вяло ответил Драко. — Не получается. 

Дамблдор внимательно смотрел на него, и Драко, почувствовав мягкое касание легилименции, заставил себя расслабиться. Если все происходит добровольно, у тебя есть шанс показать лишь то, что хочешь, и оставить самое главное, самое важное при себе. Он надеялся, что у него получится. 

— Я не стану этого делать, Драко, простите старика, это привычка, иногда совершенно неуместная. Я верю. Но попробуйте прямо сейчас. Если у вас получится разоружить меня, я оставлю эту палочку вам. Уверен, вы не станете злоупотреблять моим доверием. 

Драко вскинул на него глаза. Нет, Дамблдор не издевался. Он правда собирался дать ему палочку! Мерлин! От волнения Драко мгновенно бросило в пот и тут же заледенели ладони. Он не видел ничего — только кусок дерева, длинный, фигурный, наверняка тепло льнущий к узловатым пальцам Дамблдора. Эта палочка не принадлежала Драко, но она могла дать ему магию. Хоть немного! Хоть чтобы наколдовать бумажный самолетик или мышь для мистера Тибблза. Или... показать Поттеру, каким бывает настоящее волшебство.

— Экспеллиармус! — сказал Драко. Деревяшка влетела в ладонь, и он с силой сжал ее, боясь поверить. 

— Замечательно, — Дамблдор погладил бороду и кивнул. — Просто замечательно. Что ж, хорошего вам дня.

— Стойте! — хрипло выдохнул Драко. — Стойте! Я не могу так. Я скажу ему.

Дамблдор вздохнул, вытянул из складок мантии еще одну палочку и грустно улыбнулся. 

— Подумайте хорошо, мой мальчик. И сделайте так, как подскажет вам сердце. 

Драко вздрогнул от хлопка аппарации и растерянно моргнул. 

Сердце? Мерлин! Его сердце подсказывало такое, что у Дамблдора наверняка встали бы дыбом все волосы в жуткой бороде! Сердце. Драко медленно, нежно огладил пальцами темное дерево и улыбнулся. Не о чем думать. Гарри должен узнать, кто он такой.

***

«Поттер, нам надо поговорить», — фраза отдавала дешевым романчиком, но ничего более оригинального в голову не шло. «Поттер, я знаю, кто ты какой»? «Поттер, будь добр уделить мне полчаса своего драгоценного времени»? Драко и без того чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно, выставляться полным идиотом совсем не хотелось.

Легко было заявить Дамблдору: «Я расскажу ему». Но как о таком рассказать? Как объяснить тому, кто всерьез считает свои способности ненормальностью, а себя выродком, что волшебство — реально, что магия — драгоценный редкий дар? Зная Поттера… да если он просто покрутит пальцем у виска и предложит не нести чушь, а пойти опрокинуть по коле и заесть хот-догом, это будет лучшим исходом! А может ведь решить, что Дик Марлоу как-то разузнал о прошлых его неприятностях, тех самых, которые привели Гарри из нормальной приличной школы в Брутуса. Что он издевается, или… да мало ли что!

Наверное, весь этот разброд в мыслях отражался у Драко на лице, или в голосе, или в поведении, потому что Поттер что-то заметил. Спросил в тот же день, когда после школы остановились у стойки с велосипедами:

— Слушай, ты в порядке? 

— Да. Просто... — Драко перебросил ногу через седло и сжал руль. — Утром виделся с одним знакомым. Из прошлой жизни. — Он криво улыбнулся и махнул: — Я к Уокеру. До вечера. 

Драко не оглядывался, но ему казалось, что Поттер смотрит вслед. 

А вечером произошло такое, что Драко мог назвать только вмешательством провидения, хотя никогда ни во что подобное не верил.

Правда, говоря откровенно, толстый кузен Поттера на Провидение никак не тянул. Дадли Дурсль, он же Большой Дэ, был туп и нагл, успешно занимался боксом и верховодил шайкой таких же агрессивных дебилов. Насколько Драко понимал ситуацию, с Гарри этот боров поддерживал что-то вроде вооруженного нейтралитета, страстно мечтая задеть кузена побольнее, но опасаясь получить в ответ от «ненормального выродка». Видимо, прецеденты были.

Нового соседа он заметил не сразу, а когда заметил, поначалу интереса не проявил. Наверное, скудных зачатков разума хватило, чтобы сложить вместе «племянник нищей старухи-кошатницы» и «школа Святого Брутуса» и решить, что игра не стоит свеч. 

Дадли редко попадался Драко на глаза, учился в школе для «приличных детей», хотя приличным мальчиком был только для тетки Поттера, которая, по рассказам, тряслась над ним, сдувала пылинки и откармливала, как свинью на убой. А «милый Дадлик» (Драко начинало истерически подергивать, когда Гарри произносил это тонким, певучим голосом, изображая тетку) развлекался на всю катушку. 

По мнению Драко, его надо было схватить за шкирку и отволочь на расправу к Милтону. Вот кто бы с двух воплей научил этого приличного мальчика жизни. От компании во главе с Дадли бегала по Литтл-Уингингу малышня, светили фингалами и утирали кровавые сопли подростки постарше — те, кому не хотелось отираться по углам, прячась или воздавая почести местному держателю территории. А Дадли с командой таких же «приличных мальчиков» не гнушался задирать мелких, наводил ужас и немоту и считал себя самым крутым в этом гадюшнике. Пацаны из Брутуса не трогали Дадли по одной причине — не хотели «возиться с дерьмом», ну и, конечно, боялись связываться с полицией, потому что «приличные мальчики» в любой непонятной ситуации бежали к родителям и валили все на малолетних преступников. Поттер, поражая воображение Драко приступами безрассудства, регулярно пытался что-то исправить, но в одиночку у него, конечно, мало что получалось.

У Драко «милый Дадлик» не вызывал ничего, кроме омерзения. Поэтому, завидев его в маленьком темном переулке, Драко только скривился и собирался по привычке проехать мимо, да только не вышло. Вся компания, как по команде, перекрыла дорогу, и пришлось затормозить.

— Гы, — очень оригинально начал разговор один из Дадликовых прихвостней. — Гляньте, парни, блондинка.

— Подружка моего ненормального кузена, — Дадли демонстративно похрустел костяшками пальцев. — Слышь, блондинка, на хрена тебе урод Поттер? Или для того, чтобы получить удовольствие, и такой сгодится? А тебе как больше нравится, в рот или в жопу?

Шайка гребаных уродов гоготала после каждого вопроса жирного борова. Драко молчал, сомневаясь, верно ли понял этих ублюдочных свиней. То, на что они имели наглость намекать…

— Дэ, оно молчит.

— Так ведь в Брутуса все тупые, Пирс. Блондинка, а ты только с Поттером? Или у вас в Брутуса такими красавчиками все пользуются? А тебе за это дело платят, или ты даешь за то, чтоб не лупили?

Один из дебилов вцепился в руль велосипеда, осклабился во всю челюсть, так что Драко замутило. 

— Пошел нахуй, жирный ублюдок! — прошипел он, чувствуя, как от ярости закипает кровь. — Пошел нахуй, тварь, или я за себя не ручаюсь!

— Чего-о-о? — протянул Дадли, подаваясь вперед. — Как ты меня назвал?

— Я чего-то не понял, или он нарывается? — пробасил один из дружков. 

Драко почувствовал жесткую хватку на плече, а потом его одним рывком сорвало с велосипеда. Сгруппироваться он успел, но упал все равно неудачно — со всего размаху впечатался коленом в асфальт. От боли потемнело в глазах, но сил на то, чтобы вскочить, хватило. Только на это и хватило. Они навалились сразу всей кучей. Драко отбивался как мог. Ни о дуэлях, ни о какой-то дурацкой чести и честности речи тут не шло. Совсем плохо стало, когда прилетело кулаком в висок. Драко падал, с ужасом понимая, что теряет сознание, и это сделает его совсем беззащитным, а ублюдков вряд ли остановит. 

«Магия. Магия», — билось в голове вместе с ударами сердца. — «Круцио или... Черт, я могу их убить». Что-то мешало, не давало оставить после себя гору взорванных или запытанных до смерти идиотов. 

Драко грохнулся на землю, сжал зубы изо всех сил, стараясь не отключиться, и даже не сразу понял, что произошло дальше. Ублюдков разметало по всему переулку. В яркой вспышке Драко увидел Гарри. С абсолютно белым лицом, встрепанный, разъяренный, он тряс толстяка Дадли за шиворот, будто тот ничего не весил. 

Остальные ублюдки корчились и хрипели, безуспешно пытаясь подняться. А потом Дадли заорал. Тоненько, истерично, и тут же заткнулся и обмяк, повалившись на землю — Поттер вырубил его одним движением, Драко даже не заметил, как именно. 

Он оперся на локоть, во все глаза глядя на Поттера. Вокруг того сейчас дрожало и пульсировало столько магии, что мог бы позавидовать даже Дамблдор. Поттер кинулся к нему, упал на колени, хватая за плечи и жадно всматриваясь в лицо. 

— Живой? Ты живой? Они...

— Я в порядке, — ответил Драко почти нормальным голосом и вцепился в Поттера обеими руками. 

Поттера трясло, на лбу выступила испарина, а лицо все еще оставалось пугающе белым. Драко прижал его к себе, зашептал на ухо:

— Нам надо отсюда уходить. Прямо сейчас. Быстро! И с этими что-то делать. 

«Эти» постепенно приходили в себя, кто-то кашлял, кто-то приглушенно матерился, сплевывая на асфальт. 

— П-п-подняться сможешь? — спросил Поттер. Зубы у него стучали. — С этими я разберусь. 

— Смогу. Ты меня и посерьезнее валял, знаешь ли.

Поттер скривился как от зубной боли. Сказал:

— Я не п-пытался тебя убить. 

— А зря. Надо было тренировать меня как следует! 

С помощью Поттера Драко кое-как поднялся на ноги, даже стоять мог, не шатаясь, хотя болело все чудовищно. Но волновало его сейчас другое. 

Совсем рядом глухо застонал пришедший в себя Дадли. Поттер рванулся к нему, сгреб за грудки, одним махом поставил на ноги и заговорил так, что у Драко по спине побежали мурашки: цедя слова и с такой ненавистью, которая ощущалась даже физически. 

— Катись отсюда, подонок! Откроешь рот и хоть слово скажешь матери, я тебя убью. Клянусь, я убью тебя, и мне плевать на последствия! Вас тоже касается, уебки! Валите! — рявкнул Поттер, и вся эта кодла, матерясь, подвывая и подпихивая друг друга, бросилась прочь. Поттер смотрел им вслед, пока последний не скрылся в темноте. Потом вдруг как-то резко сник — сгорбилась спина, опустились плечи — и закрыл лицо руками. Драко подошел к нему, обхватил со спины, укладывая подбородок на плечо. Сказал тихо:

— Спасибо. 

— Они могли тебя убить, — ответил тот глухо. — Не от злости, а просто по дурости. У них нет мозгов, они обожравшиеся избалованные скоты. А я мог не успеть. 

— Но успел же. Пойдем отсюда скорее. А то могут появиться... 

— Да кто? Спят уже все, никому ни до чего нет дела!

— Я тебе потом расскажу, кто. Идем к миссис Фигг. Нам надо поговорить о том, что ты сделал. 

Поттер вдруг напрягся, закаменел весь разом, но Драко крепко стиснул его запястье и потащил за собой, откуда только силы взялись. 

Когда добрались до дома, Драко задумался на секунду, а потом подтолкнул Поттера в сторону сада. 

— Побудь там секунду. Только не вздумай сбежать. Поттер, пожалуйста! 

— Я не знаю, как об этом говорить, — сдавленно сказал тот.

— Зато я знаю. Просто дождись меня!

Он ворвался в дом, добрался до своей кровати и, вытащив из-под матраса волшебную палочку, бросился назад. Больно? Тяжело дышать? Ребра болят? К черту, все к черту. Сейчас важно не это. 

В саду Поттер сидел на колченогой скамейке, упершись локтями в колени и обхватив голову. Драко накинул ему на плечи прихваченную с вешалки куртку и сел рядом. 

— Меня зовут не Дик Марлоу, — сказал он, подбирая из-под ног сухой лист. 

— Что? — Поттер вскинулся, обернулся к нему.

— Смотри внимательно. И постарайся ничему не удивляться.

— Что ты...

— Смотри!

Драко положил лист на ладонь, вытащил палочку, взмахнул и покосился на Поттера. Тот таращился на пустой стакан в его руке, как на какого-нибудь соплохвоста, как будто того и гляди кинется, ужалит или откусит что-нибудь.

— Агуаменти, — шепнул Драко. Вода плеснула в стакан, едва не перелившись через край. Да, Драко тоже трясло. Как отреагирует Поттер? Что он сделает, что скажет? Драко нервничал, как перед первым экзаменом в Хогвартсе. Даже больше.

— Это... фокус? — прошептал Поттер, не отрывая взгляда от стакана, и в голосе его так явственно слышался страх, что Драко не смог сдержать улыбку. Страх и Поттер — эти понятия почему-то совсем не сочетались.

— Нет, не фокус. Это реальность, Гарри. Моя реальность. И твоя. Будешь? — Драко протянул ему стакан. — Не бойся, не отравлена.

— Ни разу не смешно! — Поттер выхлебал воду залпом, зажмурился и тряхнул головой. — Вода. Обычная. 

— Ну да. Если хочешь, могу создать чай или... ну, вино? 

— Скажи мне, что я не сплю. Пожалуйста!

— Ты не спишь. Это магия. Самая обычная магия, Гарри. Я волшебник. Такой же, как и ты. Там, в переулке, у тебя был выплеск стихийной магии. От злости, наверное.

— От ужаса, — сипло сказал Поттер и протянул пустой стакан. — Дай еще. Кажется, целое озеро сейчас выпил бы.

— Агуаменти. — На этот раз с контролем получилось лучше: Поттер, похоже, принял его объяснения или хотя бы готов был выслушать. — Пей. Ты легко отделался, такие выплески могут до истощения довести. Это же защитная реакция. Тебя же не обучали, ты не умеешь ничего, но в опасных ситуациях магия все равно рвется наружу.

— Инстинкт? Или, как там, безусловный рефлекс? 

— Ого, ты еще слушаешь эту… мисс сиськи года. Что-то вроде того, да. — Драко помолчал, вроде бы дожидаясь, пока Поттер напьется, а на самом деле думая, о чем рассказывать, а о чем пока что лучше промолчать. Вряд ли в таком взвинченном состоянии Поттер сможет спокойно выслушать историю о пришедшем его убивать Темном Лорде. Да и о Дамблдоре, который ради каких-то своих соображений решил, что будет меньшим злом засунуть Гарри к маггловской тетке, оставив его в неведении о мире волшебства и всех его чудесах.

Вспомнилось вдруг, как с замиранием сердца ждал письма из Хогвартса. Знал, что придет, не может не прийти, и все равно… У Поттера такого не было. Не было совы с приглашением, Косого переулка и лавки Олливандера, Хогвартс-экспресса и Распределяющей шляпы. Вместо чудесного древнего замка, дышавшего магией, ему оставили Литтл-Уингинг, эту пыльную маггловскую дыру, и школу для малолетних преступников.

Нет, рассказы о войне и Темном Лорде подождут. Драко поднял палочку и прошептал:

— Авис.

Поттер смотрел на выпорхнувшую стайку канареек и, кажется, не верил глазам, пока лениво валявшийся мистер Тибблз не вскочил ему на колени в попытке поймать хоть одну.

— Они что, настоящие?

— Конечно. Это заклинание призыва. А вот еще одно. Серпенсортия.

В жухлой траве зашипела, подняв голову, змея.

Драко хотел тут же ее убрать, но вдруг Поттер зашипел тоже, и Драко замер, пытаясь справиться с почти неконтролируемым ужасом.

Поттер говорил на парселтанге.

А тот, как ни в чем не бывало, вдруг опустился на землю, протянул руку, и змея, шипя и высовывая язык, качнулась к нему, медленно обвила гибкими кольцами запястье, сунулась к плечу. Поттер обернулся, и Драко замер, глядя ему в глаза — яркие, блестящие, в них сиял такой неподдельный, детский восторг, что невозможно было думать ни о Темном Лорде, ни о наследии Слизерина. 

— Ты змееуст, Поттер. — выдохнул Драко и взмахнул палочкой, все-таки убирая змею.

— Что? — тот моргнул и разочарованно посмотрел на руку. 

— Ты с ней говорил! А она тебе отвечала!

— Я просто обрадовался, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Здесь не водятся змеи, а я с ними... Ну, мне кажется, я немного понимаю. Еще давно, в детстве, была одна история...

— Странная? — спросил Драко, приподняв бровь.

— Очень, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Я выпустил питона в зоопарке. Ему было тесно, грустно, и он очень хотел в Бразилию.

— Ты змееуст, — повторил Драко, зачарованно глядя на ожившее наконец лицо Поттера. 

— Это плохо, да? 

— Это большая редкость, — помявшись, сказал Драко. — Я расскажу потом.

— Спасибо, — сказал Поттер, садясь обратно. — Я... все еще не верю и не понимаю ничего, но это все... так здорово.

— Ты поймешь и поверишь. Обещаю.

— Главное не исчезни никуда, а то я все-таки решу, что свихнулся. И ты наконец скажешь мне, как тебя зовут?

— Драко. Драко Малфой, чистокровный волшебник. Но никто больше не должен об этом узнать.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Драко сам не знал, как получилось, что они проговорили всю ночь. Нет, стоило быть с собой честным, он не хотел, чтобы Поттер уходил, но вслух никогда бы в этом не признался. Не смог бы. А Поттер смог. Посмотрел на вышедшую в сад миссис Фигг и спросил в лоб:

— Ничего, что мы тут вдвоем посидим? Мы не будем шуметь. 

— Я чайник поставила, — спокойно ответила сквибка, — идите на кухню. Ночи уже холодные.

За ночь они съели купленный Драко на завтрак хлеб и паштет и оставленную миссис Фигг банку апельсинового джема. Поттер довольно жмурился, прихлебывая крепкий сладкий чай и откусывая от толстенного бутерброда, как будто для него это был настоящий пир. А Драко рассказывал — о Косом переулке и Хогвартсе, о волшебных палочках, директорском фениксе и любимых монстрах Хагрида, о Запретном лесе, кентаврах, оборотнях и единорогах, о зельях… Он не касался политики, не вспоминал о войне, ему до боли, до дрожи хотелось дать Поттеру хоть немного тех чудес, которые должны были быть его по праву рождения.

— Ты научишься, — говорил он, — бывали случаи, когда магия проявлялась в детях слишком поздно для Хогвартса, и ничего, догоняли. А в тебе есть магия, есть сила, нужно только показать, что и как. Вот хочешь, прямо сейчас проверим?

К утру у Гарри получался вполне уверенный Люмос, яркий и ровный, а в глазах сияло столько счастья, что у Драко руки чесались прибить Дамблдора. И Дурслей. Даже нет, Дурслей — в первую очередь. Дамблдор хотя бы желал Поттеру добра по-своему, и его расчет оправдался — как ни крути, а от знаменитого поттеровского шрама не фонило магией, ни темной, ни вообще никакой. А родственников, которые собственного племянника, родную кровь, называют выродком…

«Совсем как древние и благородные дома вроде Блэков — своих сквибов», — Драко аж дернулся от этой мысли, такой странной, как будто вложенной в его голову извне. Но ведь и впрямь, похоже. По сути, зеркальное отражение.

Уже утром, когда за окнами едва-едва посветлело, Гарри собрался домой. 

— Может, получится проскользнуть по-тихому. Иначе опять будет нервотрепка на полдня. — Он скривился. — И эту тварь видеть не хочу. Не сдержусь ведь, если он хоть что-нибудь скажет. 

Драко проводил его до порога, вернулся в кухню, сгреб со стола остатки еды, сунул в раковину чашки и остановился. Спать не хотелось. Как можно спать, когда внутри все подрагивает от предвкушения? Распирало от желания показать Гарри больше заклинаний, больше волшебства. Держать его за запястье, выписывая вдвоем Левиосу, хватать за плечи при удаче, смотреть в глаза, распахнутые, сияющие, чистые, как у ребенка. 

Драко вздохнул и пошел в душ. Все тело было покрыто синяками и кровоподтеками, но, слава Мерлину, никто из компании ублюдочного Дадлика не успел ударить его по лицу. Все остальное можно прикрыть одеждой. Тем более, Драко полчаса провел в ванной, залечивая то, что мог залечить. Он не был силен в колдомагии, но сделать из багрово-синей болезненной гематомы бледно-желтый синяк, который только слегка побаливал при нажатии — не многим сложней того же Люмоса. 

Драко даже на пробежку вышел в положенное время, хотя в голове не осталось мыслей ни о чем, кроме магии и Поттера. А Поттер, хотя тоже наверняка думал только о магии, вывел свой велосипед и покатил развозить газеты, привычно махнув Драко рукой.

В школу они ехали вместе, как обычно, вот только разговор не клеился — о Статуте Секретности Драко объяснил, а другие темы на ум не шли. Оставалось ждать вечера, а пока вести себя как всегда. Проверочная по химии, скука на географии, опрос у Хоффера, очередные измывательства Милтона — Драко все еще валился с ног после каждого урока у этого изверга, — надоевшие маггловские рожи вокруг, впрочем, хрен бы с ними что маггловские, раздражало то, что половина — глупее Крэбба или Гойла, а вторая половина — наглее и бесцеремоннее Уизела. 

Ну вот, вспомни ублюдков, они тут же навстречу. Тео брезгливо кривился, его прихвостень и подпевала Эдди ухмылялся.

— Эй, Поттер, знаешь, о чем треплется Полкисс? Ты правда спишь с Марлоу? И вчера чуть не убил своего кузена, когда он сказал об этом?

— Ты бы лучше за своей кроватью следил, — сказал Драко почти нейтральным голосом. Это только внутри все сжалось от предчувствия неприятностей. Гарри даже не спросил, из-за чего вчера все началось, а Драко не собирался говорить. И надо же — вылез долбаный Тео! Как некстати. — Каждого дебила слушать, слушалка отвалится. 

Видимо, тон и вид у него были такими скучающими, что запал Тео немного угас. Он озадаченно почесал в затылке, но так просто заткнуться, разумеется, не мог. 

— А тебя никто не спрашивал, Марлоу, — сказал он, хмурясь. — Чего молчишь, Поттер?

Драко напрягся. Он боялся, по-настоящему боялся реакции Гарри. Насколько он понял, такая связь в среде озлобленных подростков Брутуса считалась мерзостью, извращением. Но, несмотря ни на что, Драко с нетерпением, замирая от страха и все-таки на что-то надеясь, ждал ответа. 

— А что говорить? — спросил Гарри. Драко взглянул на него, не сумев сдержать удивления: тот был абсолютно спокоен. Кажется, и не удивился даже. — Кто, говоришь, треплется? Полкисс? Это тот, что прошлым летом расписывал всем, как перетрахал всех девчонок в окрестностях? А потом выяснилось, что даже прыщавая Эмма ему не дала? Тео, ты что, серьезно ему веришь?

На лице Поттера отразилось такая явная жалость пополам с презрением, что Тео предпочел пристыженно отползти, пробормотав что-то вроде «ну я же должен был спросить, мало ли».

— Идиот, — тихо сказал Драко.

— Забей. Надо же к чему-то прицепиться. Я хотел тебе одно место показать, только подождем немного, пока все разойдутся.

Но, как назло, до конца занятий Драко постоянно ощущал на себе чьи-то взгляды. Может, запущенный Дадликовой бандой слушок пришелся ко двору, а может, парни просто ждали, когда новенький сорвется и полезет в драку — на их стычку с Тео, оказывается, чуть ли не с первого дня делали ставки, и на то, когда именно они схлестнутся и кто первым начнет, и на победителя, и даже на то, уйдет ли проигравший на своих ногах или придется тащить его в медпункт. Развлекать жадных до чужой крови магглов Драко не собирался, и уж тем более претило позволить кому-то делать на нем деньги.

— Я убью этого вашего Полкисса, — не выдержал он под конец дня.

— Да он один не ходит, — спокойно ответил Поттер. — Дадликов прилипала.

— Дадлика я бы тоже… с радостью. Даже помучил бы. А лучше, — Драко снизил голос до едва слышного шепота, — превратил бы в свинью и так оставил.

Поттер хохотнул невесело, словно через силу, и вдруг признался:

— Это было моей детской мечтой. И еще — прокатиться на летающем мотоцикле, он часто мне снился.

— Я слышал о таких, — задумчиво сказал Драко. — Но никогда не видел. По идее, чтобы поднять его в воздух, нужны не слишком сложные чары, но вот подняться в воздух так, чтобы тебя не заметили магглы — совсем другое дело. Даже на метле приходится страховаться, то маскировочные чары, то вообще огромная петля, чтоб подальше от населенных мест. — Он фыркнул, вспомнив скандал с близнецами Уизелами перед вторым курсом. — В семье одного нашего придурка есть летающий автомобиль, его отец, говорят, сам зачаровал. А его братцы-остолопы однажды решили полетать без папаши и не включили маскировочные. Скандал был! Их же папаша целый день носился как проклятый, стирал память магглам, а потом ему еще и выговор влепили, он ведь, представь, работает в Министерстве как раз в том отделе, который должен такое пресекать.

Поттер слушал его зачарованно, прижав к груди сумку, и Драко безумно захотелось прямо сейчас аппарировать домой, призвать метлу и показать Поттеру, как это бывает. Как можно взмыть в небо, едва оттолкнувшись от земли, летать над квиддичным полем, уклоняясь от несущихся навстречу бладжеров, пикировать вниз и уходить в безопасный штопор. 

— А на метле... можно высоко? 

— Можно. И даже очень быстро. Главное, не врезаться в какой-нибудь самолет, — фыркнул Драко. — Да и холодно совсем уж высоко, нечего там делать. Лучше летать над деревьями или где птицы. 

— Я даже не могу представить, как это. Я вообще до сих пор поверить не могу. Все время боюсь, что проснусь. 

— Ты не спишь, Поттер. Честное Слизеринское. 

— Это какое? 

— Ну, долгая история, попробую рассказать.

— Давай по пути, — Поттер оглянулся, но коридор был пуст. У кого-то начался последний урок, а большинство уже разбрелось по домам. — Сюда.

Они поднялись на третий этаж, а дальше — по пожарной лестнице к чердачному люку. Драко уже знал, что чердак — одно из тех мест, куда ходят не просто так, а только когда хотят не попадаться на глаза. Например, покурить какую-то «травку» или подрочить над журналами с порнозвездами. Считалось, что он заперт, но замок открывался чуть ли не гнутым гвоздем. Вот только если это знал новичок, то наверняка и преподы были в курсе. Об этом Драко и сказал Поттеру и услышал в ответ:

— Знают, конечно, только кого это волнует? Зато если вдруг понадобится поймать на горячем, ясно, где искать в первую очередь. Вроде как меньшее зло, понимаешь?

Драко невольно передернулся: от «меньшего зла» тут же вспомнился Дамблдор.

Чердачная дверь отворилась беззвучно — смазывали ее, что ли? Поттер нырнул в сумрак, окликнул: 

— Давай сюда.

Драко пошел на голос, перешагнул через валявшиеся под ногами доски, какие-то мешки и чуть не растянулся, зацепившись за непонятно как сюда попавший остов кровати. Поттер успел поймать его едва ли не за шиворот.

— Осторожно, тут специально навалили всякого барахла, чтобы если кто из учителей сунется, сразу услышать. 

— И что? Спрятаться? Так найдут же.

— Ну, можно из окна. Там карниз недалеко, а дальше — прыгать на козырек и смываться. 

— На козырек? С четвертого этажа? — поразился Драко.

Поттер фыркнул.

— От Хоффера еще и не так прыгнуть можно.

Драко покачал головой. Если бы ему пришлось выбирать между риском сломать шею и перспективой попасться в лапы не то что Хоффера, но даже Милтона, он бы выбрал второе. Чокнутые магглы.

На чердаке царил полумрак. Драко огляделся и отчего-то вспомнил совятню в Хогвартсе. То ли тени ложились похоже, то ли так же похрустывало что-то под ногами. Не хватало только знакомого вида из окна и шороха крыльев. 

Здесь оказалось на удивление хорошо, даже уютно, несмотря на всякую рухлядь, пыль и доносящийся откуда-то запах краски. 

— Ну вот. Как тебе? — Поттер смотрел так, будто от ответа Драко зависело что-то важное.

— Мне нравится, никто не пялится и не орет под ухом. Но прыгать из окна я не буду.

— Как скажешь. Вообще-то, я тоже ни разу не прыгал. Как-то не было случая. Вот. Завтра можем здесь отсидеться между Хоффером и твоей любимой химией, чего три урока скучать? Ну что, пошли? А то я уже опаздываю.

Драко хотел сказать: «Подожди», или «Не так быстро», — жаль было сразу уходить, казалось, что именно здесь они наконец смогут сказать друг другу что-то… Драко сам не знал, что. Что-то очень важное. Но Поттеру и в самом деле было пора, и если для Драко работа была лишь способом сохранить гордость, то Гарри без этого заработка пришлось бы или голодать, или выносить дурной характер своих мерзких родственничков. Поэтому Драко согласился:

— Да, пора. Но ты же вечером придешь?

Поттер кивнул, словно думая о чем-то другом, и молчал, пока они спускались и шли к велосипедам. И уже там вдруг спросил:

— Может, будем вместе ездить?

— Куда? — не понял Драко. 

— Везде, — сказал Поттер, с таким ожесточением дергая ремень на сумке, что еще немного, и наверняка оторвал бы его к боггартам. Будто злился на себя за что-то. Драко, все еще не понимая, о чем речь, пару секунд молча понаблюдав за этой яростной пантомимой, спросил: 

— Зачем тебе мотаться со мной, если у нас разные адреса? Да и реклама у меня еще. 

— Мне не сложно. 

Поттер снова прятал глаза, и до Драко наконец дошло, что происходит.

— Это ты из-за вчерашнего? — Одна мысль о том, что Поттер считает его абсолютной никчемностью, которую даже на секунду нельзя оставить без присмотра, вызвала не просто раздражение, а самую настоящую злость. — Думаешь, я без тебя шагу не смогу ступить? Думаешь, я совсем ни на что не способный дохляк? Завизжу и сбегу от первой ублюдочной рожи?

— Я не...

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь, Поттер? Я тебе кто, сопливый младенец, которого надо за ручку провожать в школу и обратно? 

Он наседал на Поттера, подступал ближе и ловил себя на мысли, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, буквально на волоске от того, чтобы схватиться с ним в драке по-настоящему. Взять за грудки и хорошенько вмазать кулаком в беззащитный живот.

— Я не то имел в виду! Я просто боюсь. Боюсь, понимаешь? — заорал вдруг Поттер. Видимо, тоже разозлился. Но Драко было так обидно, что он не хотел ничего слушать. 

— Чего? Что я сдохну посреди улицы, а ты не успеешь добежать и спасти бедного меня?

— Да!

— Не сдохну. Не дождетесь! — выплюнул Драко и, только оседлав велосипед, взглянул на Поттера. Тот так и стоял, стискивая ремень злополучной сумки. Белые костяшки, лихорадочные пятна на щеках. Драко медленно выдохнул. 

— Ты вчера их напугал до усрачки. Они не полезут ко мне. Расслабься, Поттер. И не смей считать меня никчемным! 

Велосипед сорвался с места. В лицо дохнул ветер. Навстречу понеслась знакомая дорога. Драко очень надеялся, что успокоится, пока доберется до пиццерии. Еще не хватало от злости не справиться с велосипедом и навернуться с грудой коробок. «Добрый вечер, миссис Коллинз. Простите, но вместо пиццы я привез вам фарш». Отличная перспектива.

***

К концу работы Драко начал бояться, что вечером Поттер не придет. Это стало навязчивой, почти панической мыслью: отчетливо представлялось, как он сидит в садике миссис Фигг и ждет, ждет, а потом понимает, что ждать поздно. Виноватым Драко себя не считал, скорее уж обиженным, но он готов был простить обиду, а Поттер? Как назло, они ни разу не пересеклись за все время доставки, как будто Литтл-Уингинг из крохотного тихого пригорода превратился в адский мегаполис.

А еще страх Поттера отчего-то нервировал. Как будто тот лучше знал своего ублюдочного кузена и его банду, будто его опасения вполне могли сбыться. Ни один нормальный человек после вчерашней поттеровской демонстрации не полез бы испытывать судьбу, но кто сказал, что Дадли Дурсль и его дружки — нормальные? Тот же Уизли, к примеру, наоборот попытался бы отомстить после такого унижения.

Драко много чего ожидал, но только не того, что, подъезжая к дому, издали увидит Поттера. Тот стоял на коленях в палисаднике у растопыренного куста неопределимой породы и подрезал корявые ветки здоровенными садовыми ножницами. 

— Давно обещал, — сказал он, когда Драко слез с велосипеда и подошел ближе. 

— Ты еще и здесь по совместительству садовник? — спросил Драко и тут же проклял свой язык. 

— Не злись, — сказал Поттер, поднимаясь. — Я действительно не думал ничего такого, о чем ты там орал, — он неопределенно махнул в сторону школы. — Не считаю тебя ни беспомощным, ни малолетним. Просто Дадли... Он не убийца, конечно, и не совсем уж без мозгов, просто его еще ни разу как следует не учили жизни, а за компанию, сам понимаешь, можно такого натворить, что потом не расхлебаешь. 

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Драко. И через силу добавил: — Я тоже перегнул. Теперь чувствую себя психованным идиотом. Ну что, пойдем пить чай? 

— У меня есть другая идея. Какие у тебя планы на вечер?

— Да никаких.

Поттер замялся, не решаясь облечь эту свою идею в слова. Стоял и чересчур пристально разглядывал ножницы. Потом все-таки сказал:

— Пошли в кино? Ты же не был никогда, да?

— Не был. — На самом деле Драко видел это самое «кино» в ящике в гостиной у миссис Фигг, «телевизоре». Но сейчас ему было все равно — кино, пиццерия, да хоть те качели на детской площадке, где они когда-то говорили о работе для Драко. Он бы, не раздумывая, согласился, даже если бы Поттер предложил пойти копать червяков для рыбалки. Он ничего не испортил, остальное не так уж важно. Он, правда, думал, что Поттер снова захочет говорить о магии, но, может, просто нужно время, чтобы тот привык к новой картине мира? Магия никуда от них не денется. Может, так еще и лучше, и не стоит колдовать здесь слишком часто.

А вот палочку, наверное, лучше теперь брать с собой. Второй раз оказаться беспомощной жертвой Драко не хотел, не после того, как выступил перед Поттером насчет ненужной заботы. Беспалочковая после того Экспеллиармуса у него не получилась ни разу. Подумал бы даже, что Дамблдор поддался, но как? Заклинание или получается, или нет. Да и зачем бы старику поддаваться?

Они пришли в уже отлично знакомый Драко торговый центр. Не магазин, а просто какое-то средоточие жизни Литтл-Уингинга. На третьем этаже Поттер пристроился в очередь из трех человек, а Драко, взглянув на цены, молча сунул ему в руку банкноту и пошел рассматривать афиши. Еще по дороге Поттер спрашивал, что он хочет посмотреть, но Драко выбрать не мог — откуда бы ему знать, что к чему в маггловских развлечениях? Да и, честно говоря, просто было все равно. Решительно отказался только от мелодрамы, которую Поттер описал странным набором слов: «Там все грустно. Любовь, слезы, но иногда бывает смешно. И заканчивается иногда хорошо». Про любовь и слезы Драко смотреть не хотел. Это было похоже на кино для девчонок: поахать, повздыхать, похвататься за сердце и пореветь в подушку, а потом обсуждать с подружками. Он помнил, как Панси с Миллисентой обсуждали свежепрочитанные романчики. Перешептывались, по-идиотски хихикали и бормотали что-то вроде: «Вот Драко блондин, но плечи у него не широкие, а Блейз… м-м-м-м… Блейз да, похож, но у него никогда не было такого обаяния». Все это изрядно раздражало.

Поттер выбрал что-то очень странное, никак на окружающий их маггловский мир не похожее. Так, наверное, магглы представляли себе будущее: железные монстрообразные коробки, летающие к звездам, и обитающие на этих самых звездах хищные монстры, готовые подзакусить неосторожным магглом. На экране что-то ревело, взрывалось, клацало челюстями и лязгало затворами оружия, нить сюжета Драко потерял быстро, если она вообще там была, и только удивлялся обилию крови, мяса и прочих малоаппетитных деталей. Девчонкам такое точно бы не понравилось.

Хотя рядом с ними наблюдались девчонки, которых вся эта бредовая мясорубка, напоминающая рейд упившихся галлюциногенными зельями Пожирателей, ничуть не смущала. Настолько не смущала, что они бесстыдно обжимались с парнями, позволяли лапать себя и целовались под грохот выстрелов и вопли издыхающих тварей.

Поттер увлеченно хрустел попкорном и смотрел только на экран. Но когда в секундной паузе между воплем и грохотом одна из девчонок сладострастно застонала на весь зал, отвлекся даже он. На девчонку зашикали, но ни она, ни ее парень, кажется, даже не услышали. 

У Драко внезапно загорелись уши. Не то чтобы ему нравилось смотреть на это безобразие, но... Но глаза отвести получилось не сразу. А еще хуже стало, когда Поттер вдруг склонился ниже и прошептал:

— Это места для поцелуев. Ну, последние ряды. Вечерний сеанс, все время такая фигня. Извини. Просто... самые дешевые билеты. 

— Места для поцелуев? — заторможенно переспросил Драко, пытаясь осознать. Получалось плохо, потому что внутри все вдруг стало подрагивать от предвкушения чего-то невозможного. Он вцепился в подлокотник кресла. От дыхания Поттера по шее побежали мурашки. Волна теплого, мягкого возбуждения толкнулась в живот, разлилась по всему телу, так что Драко стало жарко и сложно дышать. А Поттер, ничего не замечая, продолжал объяснять:

— Некоторым негде позажиматься, а некоторым просто нравится — вроде и в темноте, и сами по себе, и в то же время на публике. Не знаю, может, у них адреналин или еще что.

— А ты... — начал Драко севшим голосом. Он боялся повернуть голову, боялся даже просто пошевелиться, потому что Поттер был слишком близко и от любого движения наверняка задел бы шею или щеку губами. — Тоже... ну... пробовал так? 

— Нет, — быстро ответил тот. — Мне как-то неловко у всех на виду. Да и не хотелось раньше никогда. 

На экране уже снова грохотало и стреляло, и скорее всего Драко ошибся, но ему показалось, что у Поттера с голосом тоже что-то не так. А потом он зациклился на этом «раньше». Поттер отодвинулся слишком поспешно. Драко не глядя сунул руку в его ведро, вытащил горсть попкорна и торопливо затолкал в рот, чтобы не сболтнуть что-нибудь непоправимое. Например: «А теперь хочется?»

Даже ужас от осознания того, что ему самому — хотелось, мерк, стоило представить возможный ответ Поттера. Любой.

Досматривали в молчании. Даже когда попкорн закончился, оба не открывали рта. И из зала выходили молча. Когда оказались в ярко освещенном холле, Драко увидел, что Поттер как-то странно, пятнами, покраснел. У самого Драко щеки и скулы тоже, кажется, горели, а перед глазами стояли такие картинки… Хорошо, что здесь не было легилиментов! Хоть в этом маггловский городишко выигрывал перед Хогвартсом.

— Понравилось? — не глядя на него, спросил Поттер.

— Наверное, — осторожно отозвался Драко. — Я ничего не понял, но было, м-м-м, забавно. Наверное, я сходил бы еще на что-нибудь. Как думаешь?

— Можно, — согласился Поттер, но особого энтузиазма Драко в его голосе не заметил. Что-то было серьезно не так. С ними обоими. И если о себе Драко все знал, то о Поттере узнать хотелось просто невыносимо. Потому что от любых предположений становилось только хуже. Поттеру не понравилось ходить с ним в кино? Или ему стыдно за эти маггловские парочки? Или фильм на самом деле — такая фигня, что Поттеру неловко? Или... он тоже... — Драко встряхнулся. Безумно хотелось поверить, проверить, сделать уже что угодно, лишь бы не мучиться от сомнений и неизвестности, но это было слишком рискованно. Драко еще не был готов рискнуть всем. Хотя что-то подсказывало — еще несколько таких же встрясок, и он не выдержит. 

— По домам? — предложил Поттер, когда они вышли на улицу. 

— Как хочешь, — как можно равнодушнее ответил Драко. 

— Я еще домашку хотел сегодня сделать, утром опять не успею, — Поттер будто оправдывался или уговаривал сам себя, но Драко мог бы поклясться, что домой ему не хотелось. 

— По химии? — у Драко дернулись губы, но он постарался сдержать усмешку. — Я дам тебе списать.

— Серьезно? Ты уже сделал? 

— Нет, конечно, когда бы я успел. Но там просто. Пять минут — и готово.

Поттер остановился у поворота к дому тетки и вздохнул. 

— Ты не хочешь туда идти, — сказал Драко, — видно же. А чего хочешь? Поттер, у тебя все на лице написано. 

Тот взглянул как-то затравленно, криво улыбнулся и тихо сказал:

— Так прочти, — и тут же, будто боясь, что Драко и правда начнет что-нибудь по нему читать, торопливо попросил: — Покажи еще что-нибудь, ну... магическое.

Драко тайком перевел дух: эта тема казалась куда безопасней. 

— Пойдем ко мне. Фигг не будет болтать, если вдруг что-то увидит.

— Она знает? — резко спросил Поттер.

— Да, но с ней лучше не говори о магии. Она не умеет.

— Неважно, она знает! — Поттер то ли разозлился, то ли расстроился, и Драко вдруг понял: он же не дурак, догадался, за кем старуха наблюдала в двух кварталах от дома Дурслей. И это он еще не знает о Дамблдоре с теориями меньшего зла! Интересно будет посмотреть, как старик станет объясняться с Мальчиком, Который Жил у Магглов… «Если станет», — оборвал себя Драко. От Дамблдора объяснений не дождешься, почему Поттер должен стать исключением?

— Статут Секретности, помнишь? — сказал он. Почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Поттер злился на безобидную сквибку.

Поттер только покачал головой. 

— Я ее знаю с детства. Это сложно принять. 

— Сквибам тоже сложно, Поттер. Ты не знал вообще ничего, а они с детства знают о магии, смотрят, какие чудеса творят родители, растут в уверенности, что однажды тоже возьмут в руки палочку. А потом...

— Что?

— Потом приходит понимание, что все это не для тебя. Что зачатков силы в тебе не хватит даже для того, чтобы зажечь простенький Люмос. Да и семьи... — Драко замялся. Раньше он не задумывался об этом. Маггловский мир точно плохо влиял на него — его заботит участь сквибов, он им сочувствует! Мерлин, куда ниже падать? 

— Чистокровные семьи волшебников, особенно древние, могут не признать такого ребенка. Это пятно на репутации, на наследии. Поэтому сквибам не слишком сладко живется. Некоторые как-то приспосабливаются, занимаются мелкой работой. У нас в школе завхоз — сквиб. А некоторые уходят к магглам, потому что каждый день осознавать свою неполноценность и видеть презрительные взгляды — тяжело. 

— Но это же несправедливо! — воскликнул Поттер. 

— Может быть. Но это природа. Генетика, выражаясь твоим языком. 

— Я не о природе.

— А люди везде похожи, в моем мире тоже есть такие, как твой Дадлик. Или Тео. В общем, не все идеально.

— Это я уже понял, — пробормотал Поттер.

Драко огляделся — они почти пришли, улица была пустынна, и вряд ли именно в это мгновение кто-то пялился в окна. 

— Поттер. Гарри. 

Он замолчал, не зная, что и как сказать. Как пообещать, что все будет хорошо, если сам ни в чем не уверен? Как говорить о чудесах волшебного мира, если там сейчас убивают, если твой отец в Азкабане, а мать скрывается?

— Я покажу тебе кое-что. Только нужно взяться за руки. — Наверное, это было безумием, но Драко не мог сдержаться, внезапно пришедшая в голову идея казалась единственно правильной после достаточно тяжелого разговора. А еще… Еще они с Гарри так тесно сжали ладони в пожатии, что у Драко бешено заколотилось сердце и вдруг поверилось, что он не совсем еще спятил. — Держись крепче. Аппарейт.

Он был в этой части леса Дин всего однажды, с мамой, но место запомнил и сейчас не промахнулся. Они с Гарри стояли на высоком уступе над рекой, а внизу, на поляне, танцевали в брачных играх единороги. Лунный свет скользил по серебристой шерсти, окутывая волшебной дымкой массивных самцов и стройных, тонких самочек. На витых рогах играли всполохи, хвосты и гривы светились, казалось, собственным светом. 

Даже в такой момент волшебные создания выглядели целомудренно. Драко не думал сейчас о том, что подсознательно пытался найти контраст сладострастно стонущей при полном зале маггловской девке, грязным вопросам Тео, мерзости Дадликовой банды. Он просто смотрел, и отчего-то становилось трудно дышать, а ладонь Гарри так и оставалась в его ладони.

— Как красиво, — прошептал тот. 

— Вот это — настоящий волшебный мир. А все остальное не так уж важно.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Никогда еще Драко не был так невнимателен у Хоффера. Спроси тот сейчас хоть что-нибудь, и Дик Марлоу мгновенно вылетел бы из «любимчиков» главного ужаса Брутуса. Перед глазами все еще стояли вчерашние игры единорогов и восторг на лице Поттера, пальцы все еще ощущали его пожатие, крепкое, почти судорожное, а в ушах снова и снова звучало: «Ты точно волшебник, Драко. Я тоже так смогу?»

Гарри так засмотрелся на единорогов, настолько забыл обо всем, что об аппарации спросил, только когда вернулись. Они стояли посреди насквозь обыденной, обывательской, отвергающей само понятие чуда и волшебства Тисовой улицы, все еще держась за руки, и Гарри спросил:

— Это куда угодно можно вот так? Р-раз, и на месте?

— Не слишком далеко. Иначе придется аппарировать несколько раз. Хотя для дальних путешествий волшебники предпочитают портключи. Ну и камином можно еще.

С каждым словом глаза у Поттера округлялись все больше. Драко было и смешно, и страшно от того, что творилось с ним самим при одном взгляде на его лицо, на эти тени из-под ресниц, на эти губы.

— И на метле?

— Ну да. Но на метле гораздо дольше. Все-таки не перемещаешься за секунду, а летишь. 

— Это очень круто. Все это. И ты…

Драко фыркнул.

— Нет, я, конечно, крут, суперкрут и прекрасен в кубе, но на самом деле это не сложно. Вот если бы я варил тебе какое-нибудь зелье, из высших, тогда да, ты мог бы восхищаться.

Драко хотел еще сказать, что сам Гарри должен быть очень хорош на метле, не зря же кубок его отца до сих пор стоит в Зале Славы Хогвартса. Но, упомянув Джеймса Поттера, он не смог бы обойти стороной тему его гибели, Темного Лорда, сложной и непонятной судьбы самого Гарри, а может, и своей Метки. Он не был готов к такому разговору. Боялся. И вообще, портить такой волшебный вечер…

Но теперь, пропуская мимо ушей рявканье Хоффера, думал, что рано или поздно придется рассказать Поттеру все, и лучше, наверное, рано. Иначе может получиться так, будто он намеренно замалчивал. Все же Метка играла против Драко, так или иначе, но их семьи оказались по разные стороны. Гарри, наверное, поймет, если объяснить ему все сейчас, но если умолчать, если, не дай Мерлин, он узнает обо всем не от Драко… Гарри, кажется, ненавидит ложь — после всего, что наговорили ему родственнички о родителях и о нем самом, а молчание приравнивает ко лжи, не зря же так возмутился, узнав о миссис Фигг. 

— Эй, ты с нами? — шепотом спросил Поттер, и Драко рассеянно кивнул, перелистывая исписанную непонятно чем страницу. 

Он так и не смог сосредоточиться на уроке и даже умудрился не услышать звонка. Все сидел, как идиот, пока Поттер не тронул его за плечо.

— Все нормально?

— Да, просто задумался. — Он торопливо смахнул в сумку тетрадь и ручку и поднялся. 

— Ну что, на чердак? — предложил Поттер. — До химии еще два урока. 

Они дождались начала следующего, стараясь не попадаться на глаза учителям, и уже тогда рванули к лестнице. Правда, по дороге наткнулись на Монти. Тот сидел прямо на полу в коридоре и, покраснев от натуги, старательно выводил что-то в тетради. 

— Чего это он? 

— Квадратные уравнения, — понимающе хмыкнул Поттер. — Давай не будем мешать.

— Может, помочь? — Не то чтобы Драко вдруг проникся сочувствием ко всяким убогим магглам, но Монти особой неприязни не вызывал, да и вообще — полезно иметь на своей стороне такого тролля. Мало ли что еще может случиться. 

— Нет, он сам справится. Ему нравится. Просто дома времени не хватает. У него трое младших сестер. Мать работает сутками, чтобы всех прокормить.

— А отец?

— Отец свалил на заработки два года назад. Больше его никто не видел, но говорили, что он там пошел вразнос. Девочки, гулянки, веселая жизнь. Видимо, решил не возвращаться в дом, полный сопливых малолеток. 

Драко только покачал головой. Нет, он никогда не поймет этих странных магглов. Но он невольно почувствовал что-то вроде уважения. И сочувствия, да. Совсем размяк. А Монти даже не поднял головы, когда они прошли мимо. Видно, по уши погряз в квадратных уравнениях.

Дверь чердака открылась беззвучно и так же беззвучно закрылась. Поколебавшись мгновение, Драко достал палочку:

— Коллопортус. Теперь точно никто не войдет, — объяснил Поттеру.

Сквозь крохотное чердачное окно падал узкий луч света — точно на границу между пространством у входа, загроможденным всяким хламом, и расчищенным местом. Туда, на расчищенное, они и пробрались. Драко ступал за Поттером след в след и гадал, чем они займутся. 

Но сначала нужно было сделать это место пригодным для временного обитания. Драко взмахнул палочкой, убирая пыль — не дышать же черт знает чем, одним движением до блеска очистил стекло, убрал затянувшую углы паутину. Гарри внимательно наблюдал за каждым его движением, как за каким-нибудь священнодействием, и Драко не хотелось останавливаться. Запустив под потолок крошечный светящийся шарик для подсветки, он решил, что пока достаточно. 

— Вообще-то всем этим обычно занимаются домовые эльфы. Следят за порядком, готовят, чистят серебро, сервируют стол, но на всякий случай полезно знать заклинания. Да и у некоторых нет эльфов. 

— То есть у вас это нормально — иметь слуг? 

Что-то в голосе Поттера заставило Драко напрячься. 

— Это их выбор, — осторожно сказал он. — Эльфы вообще не мыслят себя без хозяина, без семьи, которой служат. Они связаны с магией рода и готовы защищать волшебника даже ценой собственной жизни. Для них это смысл существования. Но, конечно, есть маги, которые предпочитают выгнать несчастное существо на мороз, чем принять его службу. «Мы не рабовладельцы», — передразнил он Грейнджер, и, хоть и старался сдержаться, вышло презрительно. 

Поттер потер лоб. 

— Странно все это. С одной стороны, ну, не знаю, мне не очень хотелось бы иметь слуг. Как-то это... унизительно, что ли. А с другой, если этим эльфам так хочется иметь хозяина-волшебника, то может, ты и прав, и в этом нет ничего такого. Но тогда они не должны быть рабами, просто — помогать по хозяйству, за зарплату например. 

Драко закатил глаза. 

— И куда они денут эту зарплату, если едят и носят то, что им дают хозяева? Если вся их жизнь сосредоточена в одном доме? 

— Не знаю. Но все равно...

— Тебя нельзя подпускать к Грейнджер, иначе мир тебя потеряет. Будешь бегать по демонстрациям в защиту прав свободных эльфов и раздавать всем идиотские носки собственного изготовления. 

— Чего? — удивился Поттер. — Что за Грейнджер?

— Одна... выскочка из школы. — Драко положил палочку на сумку и усмехнулся. — Давай лучше подеремся, Поттер. И я тебе наглядно докажу, кто из нас прав.

Поттер вернул усмешку:

— Ничего ты не докажешь, даже если наконец-то меня уделаешь. «Кто сильнее» и «кто прав» — это, знаешь ли, разные вещи.

— О-о, да ты слушаешь Хоффера, — Драко не стал ждать ответа, а бросился на Поттера. Удар, которым тот его свалил в их первой тренировке: с двух рук, в живот и в челюсть, прошел впустую, Поттер увернулся и тут же ударил сам. Они закружили по свободному пятачку, обмениваясь ударами, уклоняясь и парируя, и Драко с удовольствием отметил, что сейчас он, пожалуй, с Гарри на равных. Даже блоки ставить научился, хотя все равно предпочитал не подставлять лишний раз руки, а уйти с линии атаки и, как называл это Поттер, «взять на прием».

Кажется, никогда прежде их схватка не длилась так долго — оба разгорячились, тяжело дышали и по нескольку раз пропустили удары только потому, что не успели вовремя среагировать. Драко захватывал азарт, он уже знал, что в этот раз победит, и когда Поттер поймал его руку в захват, он не стал вырываться, а разрешил себя повалить, в полете ударил того по ногам подсечкой и тут же перекатился, подминая противника под себя.

Поттер был горячий, мокрый от пота, как, наверное, и сам Драко, и близоруко щурился. А еще он улыбался. Драко так засмотрелся, что до него даже не сразу дошло, что Поттер не вырывается. Руки, прижатые к полу, не шевелились. Он не пытался ни вывернуться, ни наподдать сзади коленом, просто лежал и улыбался, восстанавливая дыхание. 

Драко приподнялся, глядя на него с подозрением.

— Ты что, сдаешься?

— Я капитулирую, — сказал Поттер и облизал губы. Наверное, именно от этого у Драко окончательно снесло крышу. А может, от того, что у Поттера быстро, равномерно вздымалась и опадала грудь и весь он сейчас был таким близким, что становилось страшно. В ушах тоненько, пугающе зазвенело, будто он приложился затылком обо что-нибудь очень-очень твердое. Драко выпустил из захвата запястья Поттера, качнулся вперед, упираясь ладонями в пол, и судорожно выдохнул. 

Поттер молчал, но смотрел с таким пристальным ожиданием, что невозможно было понять все как-то иначе. «Это ошибка!» — взвилась и исчезла паническая мысль. И Драко запретил себе думать. 

Он никого еще не целовал так — торопясь, задыхаясь, с ужасом ждал, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, Поттер отшвырнет его и хорошо, если просто врежет потом. А если молча уйдет — все будет кончено. Но Поттер не двигался. Только, кажется, вовсе перестал дышать, зато сердце у него колотилось так, что Драко отчетливо чувствовал каждый удар. 

Он отстранился, боясь поднять глаза. Осторожно провел языком по собственным губам и вздрогнул, когда Поттер сказал:

— Ух ты. 

«Это не то, что ты думаешь». «Извини, я не хотел», — в голову лезли такие глупости, что Драко замутило от собственной трусости и идиотизма. Это было именно то, о чем думал Поттер. И именно то, чего хотел он сам. Что тут можно сказать в свое оправдание?

— Ты... — Поттер дотронулся до него и с силой сжал пальцы на предплечье. — Мы можем повторить? Очень неловко чувствовать себя бревном.

— Давай повторим, — Драко прикоснулся к губам Поттера осторожно, сам до конца еще не веря в происходящее, но тот ответил на поцелуй быстро и жарко, вминаясь в Драко так, что зубы стукнули о зубы. Кровь ударила в голову… хотя нет, это говорят так, «в голову», а у Драко, кажется, вся кровь, что была, устремилась к паху. Он заерзал, маггловские джинсы стали неприятно тесными, Поттер усилил напор, и Драко раскрыл рот, впуская его язык, ощущая, что плавится и горит, и приходя в сладкий ужас при мысли, что сейчас они, кажется, зайдут несколько дальше поцелуев.

Поттер одним движением дернул вверх его джемпер, прижал к спине горячие ладони, выгнулся навстречу, притираясь ближе, и Драко застонал ему в рот. Это было слишком. Просто слишком.

Поттер гладил его по спине, жадно, хаотично, нажимал пальцами под лопаткой, прощупывал позвоночник. Шептал хрипло, трогая губами шею, задевая ухо:

— Драко. Драко. Черт возьми, ты даже не представляешь. Я вчера... в кино... думал, свихнусь совсем. Я только представил...

Драко бы засмеялся, если бы мог. От облегчения и сумасшедшего счастья. Но его хватало только на то, чтобы отвечать Поттеру, касаться его, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Но выдержка таяла с каждой секундой. Да и зачем сдерживаться? Зачем, если Поттер хочет того же? Никто не войдет, никто не увидит, это будет только их время.

Дернуть, расстегивая, ремень на брюках Поттера оказалось делом одной секунды, Драко справился быстрее, чем успел осознать, что именно творит. Сунул руку внутрь и застонал снова, ощутив влажную от смазки, натянувшуюся ткань. Запястье прижало резинкой. Поттер вскрикнул, толкнулся в руку и запрокинул голову, лихорадочно кусая губы. Драко смотрел на него, как завороженный. Не мог отвести взгляда. От напряженной шеи, от красных пятен на щеках. Мерлин, он, наверное, мог бы смотреть на это вечно. Он хотел смотреть на это вечно. 

Поттер прижал его к себе обеими руками. Было чертовски неудобно. Места не хватало, но Драко сумел просунуть руку ниже, обхватить ладонью крупную, поджавшуюся мошонку, и наконец сжал кулак вокруг члена. Поттер крупно вздрагивал, метался под ним, стискивал бедрами, толкался в кулак, и Драко понял, что и сам вот-вот свихнется. От дикого возбуждения было почти больно. Но он не хотел отвлекаться на себя, все также вглядывался в лицо Поттера, боясь упустить хоть что-то.

Пальцы Поттера сжались на плечах, наверняка оставляя синяки, он напрягся, вздрагивая и выгибаясь, и на кулак Драко полилась теплая сперма. Поттер стонал, обмякая в его руках, и Драко вновь кинулся целовать, сцеловывать с его губ эти стоны и собственное имя. Он был счастлив, как никогда прежде, он даже подумал, что это воспоминание станет идеальным для Патронуса, но тут же прогнал эту мысль — показалось кощунством думать о чем-то постороннем в такой момент.

Он просто хотел запомнить это — навсегда.

— Я мудак, да? — хрипло спросил Поттер, когда немного отдышался. Запустил пальцы в волосы Драко, поглаживая затылок. — Просто я... не умею ничего. Только с девчонками, да и то... Скажи, что мне сделать!

Драко прижался лбом к его лбу, схватил за руку и потянул ее вниз.

— Будто я умею. 

Поттер понял намек. Протолкнул ладонь под живот Драко, нажал, заставляя немного приподняться, и пообещал, так серьезно глядя в глаза, что невозможно было не поверить:

— Я научусь.

***

Зачем они поперлись на химию, Драко не понимал: это был один из тех уроков, которые можно прогуливать, если только не совсем внаглую. Наверное, потому что еще вчера так решили — сегодня мозги отключились у обоих. А ведь могли бы… много чего могли бы.

Уходить с чердака не хотелось отчаянно. Было мало — всего. Поцелуев и прикосновений, жадных рук и губ, чужой руки на члене и чужого члена в собственном кулаке. Сумасшедшего, яркого, радостного знания — Поттер не против, он тоже хочет, ему тоже нравится. Драко знал, как мало шансов вот так совпасть. Это был даже не подарок судьбы, а что-то большее. Настоящее чудо.

Сейчас он, не моргнув глазом, сказал бы Дамблдору «спасибо» и за Брутуса, и за дом у сквибки. За возможность встретить Поттера — а ведь именно эту возможность старый хрен и имел в виду. Правда, вряд ли он думал, что…

При мысли о том, «что» не мог думать Дамблдор, к щекам жарко прилила кровь. И не только к щекам… Драко прикусил губу, представив, как встает из-за стола, и все парни вокруг видят, как натянулись его джинсы. От шуточек не отмоешься.

Поттер елозил рядом, и вид у него был абсолютно ненормальный. Да еще и несчастный, как будто из мечты его внезапно выпихнули в суровую реальность. Дело усугублялось тем, что Поттер, в отличие от Драко, еще и ненавидел химию, кажется, до глубины души. Не скатиться до одних маггловских троллей ему помогала только регулярная посещаемость и симпатии миссис Уорингтон — сухонькой старушенции, которая, кроме своего предмета, не воспринимала больше ничего. Но Поттера она периодически замечала, иногда останавливалась над его конспектами, вздыхала, качала головой и говорила с сожалением: «Такой хороший мальчик, но какой же глупый!» «Хороший мальчик» при этом цветом лица становился похож на вареную свеклу, класс ржал, подвывая, и все были довольны. Даже Поттер, которому миссис Уорингтон ставила вполне приличные оценки.

— Я больше не могу. — Поттер выронил ручку и глухо стукнулся лбом об стол.

Миссис Уорингтон подняла глаза.

— Мистер Поттер, вам нехорошо?

— Мне очень хорошо, — сказал Поттер, явно не соображая, что и кому говорит, и тут же вскинулся. — Простите... Голова болит... немного. 

Позади зафыркали.

— Мистер Марлоу, — Драко вскочил, не понимая, почему вдруг обращаются к нему. — Откройте окно. У класса перед вами была лабораторная работа, за перемену не очень хорошо проветрилось. — Миссис Уорингтон укоризненно покачала головой. — Я уже устала просить новую вытяжку в кабинет.

Драко рывком поднял раму и замер, жадно вдыхая холодный октябрьский воздух.

— Вам лучше, мистер Поттер? Можете поменяться с мистером Марлоу.

— Спасибо, уже лучше, — пробормотал покрасневший до самой шеи Поттер. — Простите, миссис Уорингтон. 

Она кивнула:

— Продолжаем урок. Кто скажет, что из себя представляет молекула целлюлозы? Мистер Марлоу?

— Полимер, — Драко потер лоб. — Простите, миссис Уорингтон, у меня тоже… немного голова тяжелая. Полимерные цепочки, соединенные… забыл слово.

Нет, в самом деле, кто мешал им прогулять? Да, маггловская химия была интересной и многообещающей наукой, если совместить те же полимеры с трансфигурацией, можно заткнуть МакКошку, став самым молодым мастером этого столетия, вроде Снейпа в зельеварении. Но полимеры никуда не денутся, а Поттер — вот он, рядом, руку протяни и можно сжать его колено, скользнуть выше… Драко почувствовал, что снова краснеет, а миссис Уорингтон посмотрела на часы и вдруг сказала:

— Класс, можете быть свободны. К следующему уроку — эссе о применении полимерных материалов. Пооткрывайте окна и идите.

У выхода из кабинета Поттера оттеснил Тео. Спросил негромко:

— Чем обдолбался? Где достал? С ближними делиться надо.

Поттер поднял на него глаза, взял за плечи и мягко отодвинул в сторону:

— Отстань, просто не выспался. Ты же знаешь, я к этой гадости в жизни не притронусь.

— Да ну, — хмыкнул Тео. — А по-моему, тебя нехило так кроет. Полет нормальный. 

— Иди к черту, — беззлобно пробормотал Гарри и вышел в коридор.

Драко перехватил взгляд Тео и приподнял бровь.

— Ты же с ним был? — спросил тот. — Вы же вдвоем смотались с уроков. Это ты ему травку впарил?

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, я, в отличие от некоторых, не ввязываюсь в уголовщину. — Драко вздохнул и прошел мимо. Нет, дальше так продолжаться не могло. Тео слишком пристально к нему приглядывался, ждал момента ударить. Мог что-то заметить, какую-нибудь мелочь, на которую никто больше внимания не обратит. Но не убивать же его, в самом деле? Насчет уголовщины Драко говорил серьезно. Он не для того прятался среди магглов, чтобы опуститься до их маггловских методов, а магические — не для беглеца с Меткой на руке.

С другой стороны, Тео наркотики не употреблял, и какого хрена он тогда спрашивал? Решил, что может заложить Поттера? Нет, Поттер ему не враг. А если… Драко так удивился пришедшей в голову мысли, что даже остановился, и кто-то из парней выругался, врезавшись ему в спину.

Если он решил, что Гарри в самом деле «обдолбался», а «травку» ему «впарил» Дик Марлоу? Чем не повод заявить в полицию? Сам он почему-то с того самого раза, как улетел в стену, с кулаками не лез, а вот цеплять не перестал. Провоцировал: для преподов в Брутусе, да и для полиции, виноват тот, кто первый начал драку.

Обо всем этом стоило как следует поразмыслить. Драко понятия не имел, что собой представляет маггловская полиция, но знакомиться с ней лично не желал ни при каких обстоятельствах. Надо было расспросить Гарри. 

Тот ждал его в коридоре, бросив сумку на подоконник. 

— Зачем мы пошли на химию? Черт, я тысячу лет не чувствовал себя таким дебилом.

— Я весь урок задавался тем же вопросом. 

Поттер стукнулся затылком о стекло и застонал. 

— У тебя случайно нет в запасе каких-нибудь просветляющих чар? Ну, чтобы мозг на место встал. Хоть немного.

— Нет. Мозг — это только если вскрыть и мысли прочитать, или заставить что-то забыть. Хочешь забыть? 

— Издеваешься, да? — Поттер потер руками лицо. — Что тебе Тео сказал?

— Что я подсунул тебе наркоту. Поттер, я, конечно, кое-что знаю о наркотиках и травке благодаря тебе, но хочу знать больше, это раз, а два — мне это не нравится. Связываться с полицией я не желаю.

Поттер мигом пришел в себя. Спросил, волнуясь:

— Он тебя не лапал? Ну, в смысле... 

— Я понял. Нет. И к сумке не прикасался. Думаешь, он может...

— Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет, он же не совсем дебил. На него же и выйдут, если разбираться начнут. 

— Лучше быть готовым, — мрачно сказал Драко.

Поттер покачал головой:

— Нет, не верю. Скорее он просто хочет думать о тебе плохо. То есть, хочет, чтобы его мнение о тебе оказалось оправданным. Пару лет назад у нас здесь работали дилеры, настоящая война была. Ну, ты понимаешь, дети проблемные, никому до них дела нет, самый контингент. Но кое-кто из наших на самом деле ненавидит эту дурь, так что… 

— А теперь появляюсь такой непонятный и загадочный я… Да ладно, я что, правда похож на этого самого… дилера? Если я хоть что-то в этом понимаю, любой, кто занимается чем-то противозаконным тайно, а не с целью устрашения мирных людей, должен быть тихим и незаметным. Скажешь, нет?

— Ну, насчет незаметного — это точно не про тебя, — Поттер посмотрел так, что Драко захотелось отвести глаза, потому что чем дальше смотришь на такое, тем хуже, а им с Поттером еще работать сегодня, между прочим. — А про тихого... — продолжил тот с улыбкой. — Ты просто не знаешь, как тут иногда появляются новенькие. Драки до небес, вопли, мигалки каждый день, так что на их фоне Тео и правда мог бы назвать тебя тихим.

Драко недоверчиво хмыкнул. 

— Ладно, будем надеяться, что ты прав, но свою сумку я буду перетряхивать каждый вечер, так и знай. 

— Ты не слишком доверчив, да? — отчего-то с сожалением спросил Поттер.

— Вообще не доверчив, особенно когда вокруг воинственно настроенные магглы. Впрочем, волшебникам тоже отнюдь не всегда можно доверять. Идем?

— Да. Кажется, я уже способен передвигаться и немного соображать.

Насчет сумки Драко приврал: «перетряхивать каждый вечер» — это был, конечно, не выход. Начать с того, что полиция может обыскать его раньше, чем он найдет чужой подарочек. Поэтому он плюнул на маскировку — да кто здесь поймет? — и наложил на свою сумку легкие магглоотталкивающие и защитные чары. Теперь, если Тео попытается что-то ему подкинуть, то непонятным для себя образом промахнется. Ну а карманы проверять куда проще.

Работа прошла мимо сознания, единственное, что Драко воспринимал с какой-то даже запредельной точностью, это часы. «Осталось два часа… час… полчаса…» Он ждал вечера, ждал уже привычного прихода Поттера и боялся думать о том, что будет дальше. Потому что хотел — слишком многого. А дом или сад старой сквибки — это не школьный чердак, который можно запечатать Коллопортусом. Нет, можно, конечно, аппарировать куда-нибудь, но не лето же, в лесу на травке не поваляешься. А в любом населенном месте, куда Драко мог бы перенести Поттера, он рисковал быть обнаруженным.

Драко даже подумал, что кинотеатр может быть в такой ситуации выходом. И ужаснулся. Нет, он не хотел целовать Поттера на виду у жующих попкорн магглов. Не хотел, чтобы кто-то смотрел, видел, слышал, шикал или отпускал ехидные комментарии. Все это должно принадлежать только им двоим, и никому больше. В Хогвартсе, конечно, было бы гораздо проще. Тысяча уютных уголков, маскировочные чары, ниши за статуями — да мало ли где можно укрыться от чужих глаз, но маггловский Литтл-Уингинг был открыт всем ветрам, и не было ни одного места, кроме школьного чердака, куда Драко мог привести Поттера, ничего не опасаясь. Этим вечером он с особой тоской вспоминал о доме. О галереях, где летом тенисто и прохладно, а зимой — уютно и тепло, о собственной спальне, в которой мог бы уместиться весь домик миссис Фигг, о библиотеке и балконах, о крошечных гостиных и гостевых спальнях. Думал, ежился на холодном октябрьском ветру и ждал Поттера.

Тот появился через пять минут после самого Драко. Соскочил с велосипеда, шагнул ближе и ткнулся лбом в плечо.

— Соскучился.

— Я тоже. 

Они отстранились друг от друга слишком, по мнению Драко, быстро, но не обниматься же на виду у всей улицы. Уже привычно пошли в сад. С неба начал сыпать мелкий дождь, Драко, почти не думая, наложил согревающие чары.

— Ух ты, — восхитился Поттер. — Волшебникам, я погляжу, легче жить.

— Когда как, — буркнул Драко.

— Я многого не знаю, да? И ты молчишь, а я не спрашиваю, не потому что мне неинтересно, просто...

— Я молчу.

— Ну да, поэтому. 

— Что ты хотел бы узнать? Ну, например?

— Я бы сказал «все», но это слишком, да? Ты правильно делаешь, что не доверяешь. Мы и знакомы-то всего ничего.

— Дело не в этом, — тихо сказал Драко. — Я молчу не потому что не доверяю тебе. Это просто изнанка волшебного мира, понимаешь? Мне хотелось, чтобы ты видел чудесное, настоящее. Все остальное — сложно и не всегда приятно. 

Несмотря на согревающие чары, Драко снова стало холодно. Поттер будто почувствовал, притянул его к себе. 

— Я понимаю, не говори, если не хочешь.

— Да я хочу. Ты даже не представляешь, как хочу. Чувствую, что это нужно. Просто не знаю, с чего начать.

— С начала? — предложил Поттер, и Драко решился. 

— В Хогвартсе есть зал славы. Там награды самых талантливых учеников. Так вот, там кубок, и на нем фамилия твоего отца среди остальной гриффиндорской команды. Он был охотником.

— Что? 

— Квиддич. Помнишь, я говорил, такая игра, на метлах.

— Моего отца? 

— Да, Джеймса Поттера. Он учился в Хогвартсе. 

Руки Поттера сжались так, что Драко стало трудно дышать. 

— Ты знаешь, что с ним случилось? Что случилось с мамой? 

— Знаю. Это страшная история. Но это — то самое начало.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Может, и не стоило рассказывать все Поттеру именно под Хэллоуин, ведь в эту ночь погибли его родители, а у магглов, оказывается, было принято веселиться вовсю, не ограничиваясь тыквенными рожами над дверями. Но Драко ничего не знал о маггловских обычаях, поэтому вышло так, как вышло — Гарри весь день просидел молча, не поднимая глаз и сжимая кулаки, ходил мрачный и по сторонам поглядывал так, что его даже спрашивать ни о чем не решались. Тео лыбился и комментировал вроде шепотом, но так, что слышно было всем:

— Отходняк у человека, сразу видно. 

Но сегодня не задевали даже эти выходки, единственное, чего Драко опасался — что Гарри не выдержит и бросится на него с кулаками, но тот будто даже и не слышал. Впору было пожалеть, что вообще открыл рот и рассказал самое начало истории, но Драко не жалел — пусть лучше так, зато теперь между ними стояло только одно — Метка, о которой Драко вчера так и не смог заговорить. И без того хватало информации и эмоций. 

Уже после уроков, когда забирали велосипеды, Поттер вдруг спросил:

— Где это случилось? Далеко?

Почему-то Драко сразу понял, о чем речь, и испугался. С Поттера, пожалуй, сталось бы сорваться в Годрикову Лощину прямо сейчас. Врать Драко не хотел, но и аппарировать туда c Гарри не мог: попадешься кому-нибудь на глаза, и считай, все пропало.

— Не близко. Это магическая деревушка с многолетней историей. Годрикова Лощина.

— Дом сохранился? 

— Насколько я знаю, да. Правда, никогда там не бывал, но вряд ли что-нибудь изменилось бы за эти годы.

— Значит, у меня есть дом, — Поттер говорил незнакомым, севшим, отстраненным голосом, от которого Драко делалось не по себе. — Дом, в котором умерли мои родители. Где они похоронены?

— Вроде бы там же, недалеко, на местном кладбище. Поттер...

— Я в порядке. — Он на секунду стиснул запястье Драко ледяными пальцами и вскочил на велосипед. — Давай до вечера. Может, прогуляемся или посидим где-нибудь. 

И уехал.

Драко веселиться и без того не хотелось. Может, в иное время его позабавило бы, как магглы представляют себе волшебных чудовищ, ведьм и нечисть. Но не сегодня. Нацепить на себя маску и развозить пиццу в облике неведомой твари, как намекал своим курьерам мистер Рэдли? — увольте! Он предпочел бы забиться в свою комнату, закрыться ото всех и написать эссе. Можно вдвоем с Поттером. Можно и не эссе, если с Поттером. Но без всего этого окружающего безумия, пожалуйста!

Вечер еще не начался, а по Литтл-Уингингу уже с воплями и смехом шатались ряженые, колотили в двери, требовали конфет, и Драко иной раз приходилось выкрикивать свое «доставка пиццы» во всю глотку, чтобы его услышали за всей этой пародией на ведьминский шабаш. Спасибо еще, что адресов у него сегодня было немного. Но все это так достало, что под последней дверью он вдруг крикнул: «Доставка тыквы!» — и они с заказчиком, парнем лет двадцати, долго безостановочно ржали, признаваясь друг другу в ненависти к тыквенному соку и хэллоуинскому шуму.

Подъезжая к дому Фигг, Драко столкнулся с Поттером — почему-то в компании тролля-Монти и трех наряженных ведьмами девчонок с косичками, таких мелких, тощих и вертлявых, что трудно было предположить их родство с Монти. Девчонки визжали и хохотали, Монти посматривал на них снисходительно, а Поттер, как показалось Драко, пристроился к ним только потому, что можно было молчать — мелкие «ведьмочки» шумели за всех.

— Погуляешь с нами, Марлоу? — спросил отчего-то Монти. Поттер промолчал, и Драко ответил:

— Ладно. Поставлю велосипед, подождете?

Делить Поттера и вечер в компании Поттера не хотелось ни с кем, поэтому Драко, как ни старался, так и не смог задавить в себе обиду. Пусть бы Поттер гулял с семейством Монти хоть до утра, но он-то зачем им понадобился?

Разговор не клеился, и Драко впервые за весь день порадовался шумному маггловскому веселью. Сестры Монти скакали вокруг, дергали Драко за куртку, орали друг на друга и на брата, которого общими усилиями хотели превратить в кролика. Почему именно в кролика, Драко так и не понял. 

На центральной площади народу было — не протолкнуться. Когда Монти, оставив на них девчонок, пошел покупать сладости, раздвигая мощными плечами толпу, как Хагрид — обступивших его первоклашек, Поттер придвинулся ближе и виновато шепнул:

— Извини. Я встретил их по пути, неловко было отказаться. 

Драко равнодушно пожал плечами. 

— Это твое дело. 

— Ну хочешь, сейчас дождемся Монти и сбежим? 

— Нет, не хочу. 

Поттер вздохнул и устало потер глаза — он наверняка ни на секунду не заснул этой ночью. Драко немного смягчился. На самом деле было жаль и его, и себя. Да еще этот дурацкий Хэллоуин совершенно не ко времени.

— Не уходи только, — попросил Поттер. 

Драко не стал отвечать. Такая глупость не взбрела бы в голову даже обиженному ему. Он присел на корточки, показал девчонкам пустую ладонь, а потом незаметно коснулся палочки. 

— Хвост крысы, крыло бабочки, хвостатая ящерица, бесхвостый дракон, конфеты для настоящей ведьмы!

— Ой, — всплеснула руками младшая девчонка. — Магия!

— Фокус, — улыбнулся Драко. На самом деле волшебства в этом было — самая малость. Конфет в карманы насовали заказчики пиццы, а простенькое Акцио сложно было считать настоящей магией.

— Он просто достал их из кармана, — рассудительно заметила старшая.

— Точно, — кивнул Драко, ссыпая конфеты в подставленные руки.

Вернулся Монти, раздал девчонкам сахарную вату, а им с Поттером сунул по гамбургеру. Отчего-то это проявление немудреной заботы потрясло Драко до глубины души, а когда он опомнился, оказалось, что мелкие потащили всех кататься на качелях. Что ж, по крайней мере, на детской площадке было пусто и почти тихо.

Может быть, из-за этого Драко и не заметил сразу, когда тишина стала абсолютной. Далекий шум праздника исчез, вечерняя прохлада сменилась промозглым, стылым и мертвым холодом. Заплакали девчонки. Поттер схватился за голову и прошептал:

— Что это? 

Заозирался Монти, пытаясь прикрыть сестренок от опасности, надвигавшейся как будто со всех сторон сразу. Драко замер, пытаясь понять, не чудится ли ему холодный смех и лениво брошенное: «Ты подвел меня. Круцио».

В ночном небе мелькнула тень, другая. Девчонки с визгом бросились к брату, тот сгреб их, прижимая к себе.

— Что происходит? — заорал Поттер, стискивая голову ладонями и кривясь, будто от острой боли. Драко понимал, что происходит, но от дикого, ледяного ужаса, сковавшего все внутренности, не мог ни пошевелиться, ни открыть рот. Он даже до палочки дотянуться не мог.

Когда Поттер вдруг вскрикнул и упал на колени, скорчился, вжимаясь лбом в землю, Драко с пугающей четкостью осознал, что произойдет дальше. Через несколько мгновений твари окажутся здесь, их много, слишком много для одного хлипкого Патронуса. А нормального он в таком состоянии ни за что не создаст. А значит... значит, всех их: Монти, девчонок и Поттера — его Поттера — высосут досуха прямо здесь, посреди чертового маггловского городишки. 

«Аппарация», — мелькнула и погасла мысль. Он не успеет. Не сможет. А твари уже совсем близко. 

— Уходи! — заорал Драко, разом сбрасывая с себя оцепенение. — Беги, быстрее!

Монти, матерясь, подхватил девчонок и ломанулся напрямик через газон в сторону ближайшего переулка. Но рядом с ним соткалась из теней длинная колышущаяся фигура, качнулась навстречу. Второй дементор возник прямо перед Драко, но неуловимо сместился и навис над Поттером. 

Теплые тени на полу. Остов старой кровати. Улыбка Гарри. Стук его сердца. Мягкие, искусанные до красноты губы, и счастье, которое можно потрогать, почувствовать, ощутить на языке.

— Экспекто Патронум! — Палочка завибрировала в руке, так что Драко чуть не выронил ее. Сияющая бледно-голубая сеть затопила собой все. Длинный, блестящий, ослепительно-белый хвост раскрывался огромным веером, заслоняя Поттера и Драко, отгораживая их от всего мира.

Драко зажмурился. Магия хлестала из него с такой силой, что казалось, еще капля ее, и ему не понадобится никакой дементор, он сам себя иссушит. Но вместе с этим страхом Драко накрывало незнакомой легкостью и ощущением всемогущества. Он смог. И никакие дементоры ничего не сделают Гарри!

Тишина вновь стала живой, наполненной далеким шумом праздника, шорохом ветра и уже тихими всхлипываниями девчонок.

— Что это, ебать, было? — хрипло спросил Монти.

— Настоящие хэллоуинские чудовища, — отговорился Драко. — Шоколад есть? Нужен шоколад, помогает. Поройся в конфетах, хотя бы для мелких найди.

Его колотило, он сел на землю рядом с Поттером, потряс за плечо:

— Гарри, все кончилось, они ушли.

Поттер не реагировал, глухо всхлипывал, и в его бормотании Драко вдруг услышал: «Мама, это ты, да? Мама, зачем?» И тогда Драко просто притянул его к себе, обнимая. Сказал:

— Они вызывают самые плохие, самые страшные воспоминания. Заставляют переживать их снова и снова. А потом убивают. Высасывают душу.

Хлопка аппарации Драко даже не услышал, пока его не тронули за плечо.

— Драко, мальчик мой, как вы?

Дамблдор склонялся над ним, и Драко едва не отшатнулся, чуть не перепутав его с дементором. Развевающаяся борода и широкая мантия в сумерках смотрелись так же зловеще. 

— Я нормально. Гарри...

Дамблдор присел на корточки рядом, положил руку на лоб все еще вздрагивающему Поттеру. Пробормотал:

— Как же не вовремя. Гарри, посмотрите на меня. 

Тот заторможенно поднял голову. Сипло спросил:

— Вы кто?

— Да, это еще кто? — вмешался Монти, который оказался рядом, по-прежнему прижимая к себе сестер, перепачканных шоколадом по самые уши. 

Будь он на месте Монти, давно бы убежал отсюда, наплевав на все и на всех. Но тот остался. «Вот уж точно, безмозглый тролль», — с неожиданным теплом подумал Драко. 

— Альбус Дамблдор. Гарри, я рассказывал. 

Дамблдор тем временем отцепил от него Поттера, водил палочкой над шрамом, гладил по голове и успокаивающе бормотал:

— Все хорошо, Гарри, все хорошо, сейчас станет легче. 

Поттер не вырывался, но по поджатым губам, по упрямой морщинке между бровей было ясно — Дамблдору он не верит. Драко протянул руку и крепко сжал его пальцы — больше он ничем не мог помочь.

— Эй, мистер, вы врач, что ли? — неприязненно спросил Монти. — Если ему плохо, так надо вызвать…

Договорить Дамблдор ему не дал. Легкий взмах палочкой, негромкое «Обливиейт. Конфундус. Идите праздновать, дети», — и Монти с сестренками ушел, даже не попрощавшись.

Поттер дернулся, сказал жестко:

— Это мой друг, сэр. Незачем было…

— Вы не понимаете, Гарри, — прервал Дамблдор. — Магглы не должны видеть…

— Да, я знаю, Статут Секретности. Нормально так, в полном людей городе летают какие-то пожиратели душ, нападают на детей, но это ничего страшного, детям всегда можно приказать все забыть. Мне вы тоже память сотрете?

— Вы волшебник, Гарри. На вас Статут не распространяется.

— Да ну? — деланно удивился Поттер. — Волшебник, правда? Не шутите?

— Конечно, не шучу. Драко же вам рассказывал. Волшебник, и очень сильный волшебник, как и ваши родители, Гарри. Вашей силы хватило на то, чего не сумел сделать никто за почти двадцать лет: еще ребенком вы развоплотили сильнейшего темного мага, которого…

Речь Дамблдора лилась тягучим медом, обволакивала, казалось, в уши льется умиротворяющий бальзам лучшего качества. Но Поттер вдруг усмехнулся и заговорил в манере самых отвязных парней из Брутуса:

— Да врете вы все, сэр. Хорош уже втирать, я перестал верить в сказки, когда мне исполнилось пять лет. Мои родители были алкоголиками, бездельниками и выродками. Погибли в аварии. Папаша, знаете, не справился с управлением. Пьяным за руль лучше не садиться. Мне дядя с тетей рассказали, они-то мне родные люди, а вас, сэр, я первый раз в жизни вижу, да еще после какого-то стремного прихода. Может, вы тут какую дрянь распылили, откуда знать? Слышь, Марлоу, может, полицию вызвать? Я-то хоть и выродок весь в родителей, но с дурью дела иметь не желаю.

Дамблдор вздохнул и поднялся.

— Я все понимаю, Гарри. Вы вправе злиться на меня за то, что отнял у вас детство в волшебном мире. Но поверьте, мой мальчик, если бы я мог поступить по-другому, лично бы отправил вас в хорошую семью магов, вы бы росли там, пусть и не родным, но любимым ребенком. Но я не мог. Поэтому сейчас прошу у вас прощения за все. К сожалению, далеко не всегда мы можем руководствоваться лишь личными желаниями. 

Драко тоже поднялся, помогая встать Поттеру. Тот выглядел еще слабым, его пошатывало, но он старался держаться прямо.

Дамблдор положил руку Драко на плечо и заговорил шепотом:

— Дементоры покинули Азкабан и примкнули к Тому. Вы понимаете, что это значит?

Драко нервно сглотнул и крепче сжал в пальцах волшебную палочку. Голос не слушался.

— Темный Лорд начинает войну.

— Война давно идет, — сказал Дамблдор с печальной улыбкой. — Но теперь это уже ни для кого не секрет. И я очень боюсь, что нам не успеть.

— Чего? 

— Подготовиться как следует, конечно же. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить Хогвартс, Невилл Лонгботтом и его друзья делают все, что в их силах, чтобы спасти нас… от многого, но ни я, ни кто-либо другой не сможет предсказать, куда обрушится первый удар. Не скрою, меня очень беспокоит, что дементоры оказались именно здесь. 

— Они ищут...

— Неужели меня? — спросил Поттер с кривой усмешкой. 

— Возможно, — серьезно ответил Дамблдор. — А возможно, Драко. Будьте осторожны. Если мои опасения подтвердятся и окажется, что это место больше не безопасно, я буду вынужден забрать вас в Хогвартс. Вас обоих, — добавил он, заметив, как дернулся Поттер. — Это единственное место в магической Британии, которое не падет, пока я жив. Если появятся новости, я сообщу. И, Драко, напоите Гарри горячим шоколадом. Встреча с дементором вернула ему самые страшные детские воспоминания, это тяжело. А теперь мне пора, а вам лучше вернуться к миссис Фигг, она места себе не находит от беспокойства. Берегите себя, Гарри. Надеюсь, однажды мы поговорим с вами обо всем за чашкой чая, и вы сможете больше не считать меня врагом. 

Дамблдор исчез с тихим хлопком, а Драко понял, что не успел спросить ни о чем важном. Как всегда.

***

Горячим шоколадом их напоила миссис Фигг — обоих. Старая сквибка и впрямь места себе не находила от тревоги, когда они ввалились в дом, поддерживая друг друга, оба дрожащие и злые. Старуха всплеснула руками и вдруг обняла обоих, причитая:

— Целы, слава богу, слава Мерлину, целы! Дементоры, где это видано! 

Драко замер, не понимая, что предпринять. С одной стороны, сквибка, по-матерински обнимающая Малфоя — это… Моветон? Унижение? Нонсенс? С другой же — почему-то лишь теперь немного отпустило, в груди разлилось тепло, к тому же он оказался тесно прижат к Гарри, а это было приятно. Очень.

— Все хорошо, миссис Фигг, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Драко их прогнал.

— Я приготовила шоколад, — сквибка отстранилась и потащила их на кухню. — Шоколад и восстанавливающее зелье, Альбус оставил. Пейте, мальчики.

Зелье Драко опрокинул в себя залпом. После такого выплеска магии, после пережитых эмоций оно было совсем не лишним. Поттер, все это время молча наблюдавший за ним, сделал то же самое. 

— Не знаю, что это, но почему бы нет, — равнодушно сказал он. 

— Оно успокаивает, — расплывчато ответил Драко. Сейчас было не место и не время углубляться в тонкости зельеварения. 

— Я спокоен, — сказал Поттер, поднося к губам чашку с шоколадом. — Я даже спокойнее рассвирепевшего Монти. Что с ним будет теперь? С ним и девочками?

— Ничего. Будут думать, что нагулялись с нами, а потом пошли домой. 

— И все? 

Драко кивнул. 

— То есть он даже не будет помнить, что его чуть не сожрали неведомые твари, а потом пришел какой-то неведомый дед и влез к нему в мозги?

— Он ничего не будет помнить, только приятно проведенный вечер в компании. 

— Это неправильно, — глухо сказал Поттер и сделал еще несколько глотков. — Это его жизнь! Его голова! 

— Именно поэтому маги соблюдают Статут Секретности. Магглы даже не догадываются о нашем существовании. Не все, конечно, но большинство. Если в семье магглов рождается волшебник, то так или иначе родителям приходится узнать все. Но они либо соблюдают Статут, либо как твоя тетка — сами пытаются вычеркнуть из головы все, что касается магии. Ненавидят ее и боятся. 

— Сейчас мне кажется, что я их понимаю, — сказал Поттер, и Драко с силой сжал свою чашку. Он не хотел, чтобы все получилось так. Чтобы, едва узнав о волшебном мире, Поттер тут же увидел и обратную сторону магии. Не всегда приятную, а иногда и вовсе отвратительную. Драко не считал вмешательство в память магглов чем-то таким уж ужасным, в отличие от дементоров, мерзких тварей, которые не приносили этому миру ничего, кроме боли и отчаянья. 

— Твоего Темного Лорда зовут Том? — спросил Поттер, помолчав. Миссис Фигг давно ушла из кухни, и Драко был рад, он не хотел говорить при ней. 

— Он не мой Лорд, — Драко тоже отпил шоколада и, облизав губы, тихо добавил: — Теперь уже не мой. 

— Что? 

— Ты ведь не знаешь, почему я здесь, — Драко нервно усмехнулся и, отставив чашку, резко задрал рукав джемпера. Молчать и дальше он не мог. Признаться потом будет гораздо, гораздо сложнее. — Это не татушка из Парижа, Поттер. Это знак Темного Лорда. Его клеймо, которое он ставит каждому своему последователю. Каждому слуге, или, вернее сказать, рабу. Смотри.

Драко провел палочкой над Меткой и поморщился, когда змея зашевелилась. 

— Не вздумай говорить с ней, — предупредил он, глядя на Поттера. Тот остановившимся взглядом смотрел на его предплечье. — Этот знак позора не отмоешь никакими маггловскими средствами, не сотрешь даже магией. Я был его слугой, Поттер. Недолго и бесславно, но был. А потом стал предателем. И Дамблдор спрятал меня здесь, потому что Темный Лорд не прощает изменников.

— Почему? — спросил Поттер.

— Почему не прощает? — кажется, Драко невольно скопировал манеру декана задирать бровь в нарочитом удивлении. 

— Нет. Почему ты стал его рабом? И почему теперь прячешься здесь? Не в Париже или еще где подальше, где тебя точно не найдут.

Драко покачал головой.

— Это магическое клеймо. Если он вызовет меня, расстояние не спасет. Даже наоборот, может убить — боль от вызова проходит только после аппарации, а аппарировать на большие расстояния мало кто может. Прыгнуть сюда из того же Парижа не сумеет даже Дамблдор. А здесь… Не знаю, как Дамблдор сумел прикрыть меня. Все-таки он заслуженно великий маг.

— Но ты его не любишь.

— Это заметно? — Гарри кивнул, и Драко пожал плечами: — Он хороший политик, может, еще более хороший игрок — один Мерлин знает, что у него на уме на самом деле — и отвратительный директор школы. Покровительствует своим любимчикам, играет в какие-то свои политические игры прямо в Хогвартсе. Ну и… они с моим отцом в противоборствующих партиях. Вот только наш Лорд превратил это противостояние из чистой политики в отвратительную мясорубку. А, отвечая на твой первый вопрос, меня привел к Лорду отец. У него, — Драко дернул подбородком, указывая на Метку, — такая же. Сначала я думал, — он запнулся, откашлялся, потому что голос внезапно сел, допил остывший шоколад и продолжил: — Это великая честь, великая милость. Служить величайшему магу, стать одним из его самых верных соратников. Только вот Темный Лорд оказался вовсе не таким, как я его представлял. Сейчас он не человек, он чудовище. Злобное, жестокое, абсолютно ненормальное чудовище, которому не нужны соратники. Только рабы. Любому разуму он предпочитает силу. Будь у меня другой выход, я бы ни за что не пошел просить подаяния к Дамблдору. Но отца посадили в Азкабан. Это магическая тюрьма.

— Из которой ушли дементоры? — уточнил Поттер. 

— Да. Эти твари много лет охраняли там узников. Питались хорошими воспоминаниями и медленно убивали всю радость, все светлое, что было в сидящих там магах. Впрочем, они не только охраняли. Еще приводили приговоры в исполнение. Поцелуй дементора, Поттер. Представляешь, что это такое? Да-да, то самое. Тварь вытягивает из тебя душу, и ты не умираешь, ты остаешься жить. Без души. Просто мешок костей. Живой труп. Отец до сих пор там. А мы с мамой... Лорд поручил мне ответственную миссию, убить Дамблдора и пропустить в Хогвартс Пожирателей Смерти, его слуг. Убить Дамблдора. Мне. Представляешь? Но я собирался. А что еще мне оставалось? Лорд не терпит неповиновения. Он, не задумываясь, запытал бы до смерти мою мать у меня на глазах. А потом добрался бы и до меня. Так я и оказался здесь. 

Драко оперся на локти и закрыл лицо руками.

Надежно упрятанные подальше воспоминания сейчас ожили. Искривленное в жуткой гримасе змеиное лицо Темного Лорда. Слезы мамы, бледный, похудевший отец с потухшими глазами. «Будь сильным, сын».

— И чего он хочет?

— Лорд? Или Дамблдор? — Драко невесело хмыкнул. — Лорд говорит о власти чистой крови, о достойном месте для древних семей и о том, чтобы грязнокровки и магглы знали свое место у наших ног. Но на деле ему все равно, кого пытать и убивать — магглов или своих же соратников. Дамблдор… о, он магглолюбец. Он зальет тебе все мозги сладкими речами о том, что всем нужно дать шанс, хотя чего уж, мне он его и в самом деле дал. Но чего он хочет на самом деле? Веришь, Поттер, не знаю. Он хочет победить Лорда, но они воюют уже… лет тридцать? Наши отцы, Поттер, учились в школе, когда эта война уже вовсю шла. Говорят, что Дамблдор — единственный, кого Лорд боится, так почему он до сих пор не покончил с этим? Теперь вроде бы из-за пророчества, а до того?

— Я вообще не из вашего мира, — с горечью сказал Поттер. — И совру, если скажу, что хоть что-нибудь понял. Магическая война. Черт возьми, да я даже представить себе это не могу. Не мог, — исправился он. — Пока не увидел этих дементоров. Свихнувшиеся Темные Лорды, политические интриги, тюрьма, в которой высасывают душу. Мне кажется, у меня скоро просто взорвется голова. 

Поттер с силой потер шрам, и Драко спросил, холодея:

— Болит? 

— Вроде нет. Просто после дементора мне кажется, что я его... ну... чувствую. А что?

— Если Темный Лорд ищет тебя... Я не знаю точно, но твой шрам может быть чем-то вроде моей Метки. Связь с ним. Точно не болит?

— Нет. Все нормально. Если этот ваш ублюдочный Лорд и пытается до меня достучаться, то у него не получается. 

На кухню бесшумно вошла миссис Фигг, и, когда Поттер взглянул на нее, спросила:

— Гарри, уже очень поздно. Может, ты останешься?

«Поздно»… Все они понимали, что это лишь отговорка: два квартала до теткиного дома Поттер пробежал бы мигом. Но если дементоры искали не Драко, а Поттера…

— Оставайся, — торопливо закивал Драко. — Правда, не стоит тебя отпускать после такого. Если вдруг снова заявятся, у меня хоть палочка при себе.

— А завтра днем они уже не заявятся? — скептически спросил Поттер.

— Как знать, — Драко пожал плечами. — Но сейчас Хэллоуин. 

— Глупый праздник, когда дети играют в нечистую силу и собирают конфеты.

— Лучшая ночь в году для темных ритуалов.

— Я постелю в гостиной на диване, — сказала миссис Фигг, как будто вопрос уже улажен. И Драко решился.

— Не нужно в гостиной. Я расширю свою кровать, много магии не потребуется, никто не заметит. Вместе будет спокойнее.

Будет ли Поттеру спокойнее рядом с Пожирателем Смерти, пусть и бывшим, Драко не знал. Но тот не отказался, и получилось немного расслабиться. 

Пока Драко расстилал постель и водил над ней палочкой, трансфигурируя, Поттер стоял у стены, сунув руки в карманы. Слишком большой кровати, конечно, не вышло, даже когда Драко передвинул единственный стул к самой двери, освобождая еще немного места. 

— Как ты прогнал их? — вдруг спросил Поттер. — Мне кажется, я видел какое-то странное существо. Оно сияло. Правда у меня тогда было совсем нехорошо с головой, все путается. Я видел дом, погремушку. Монти с девочками, тебя, маму... А потом огромный хвост, как веер, и все белое-белое.

— Это павлин, — невольно улыбнулся Драко. — Белый павлин. Патронус моего отца. И мой.

— Патронус? 

— Да. Только это заклинание и может справиться с дементорами. Я учился как проклятый, мама боялась отпускать меня на свидание с отцом без него. Патронус можно создать, только когда думаешь о чем-то очень счастливом. Воспоминание должно быть сильным, эмоциональным и четким. Очень сложно. Я не был уверен, что у меня получится. 

— Он красивый, — сказал Поттер. — Почти такой же красивый, как единороги.

— У меня еще никогда не получался такой насыщенный патронус. Это... — Драко отвернулся, поправляя подушку. Говорить правду было неловко, — случайность.

— Счастливое воспоминание? — Поттер задумался о чем-то и вдруг улыбнулся. — Когда-нибудь, когда я начну по-настоящему учиться магии, ты меня научишь, ладно?

— Интересно, какой будет у тебя, — Драко помялся, в последний раз осматривая получившееся спальное место и представляя, как они вдвоем здесь поместятся. Если так, как само собой ему представлялось, то спать не придется, им просто будет не до сна. 

— Кто первый в душ? Иди ты. Погоди, сделаю тебе полотенце. Раз уж у нас вечер бытовой магии.

Когда из душа вернулся Драко, Поттер уже лежал, замотавшись в одеяло едва ли не до макушки. Наверное, его еще не отпустил тот выжигающий все тепло изнутри холод. Драко повесил полотенце на спинку стула, аккуратно откинул край одеяла и больше не успел сделать ничего. 

Может, Поттеру и было холодно, но сам он оказался горячий, как камин, и точно не был похож на сонного. Опрокинутый на кровать Драко вцепился ему в волосы, подставляя шею под быстрые, обжигающие поцелуи.

— Если бы мне немного, совсем немного отказала выдержка, я бы расцеловал миссис Фигг прямо на кухне, — прошептал Поттер.

— Фу-у-у, — поморщился Драко. — Фу, Поттер. Зачем тебе целовать ее, когда есть я? 

— Точно. Я тоже так подумал. 

— Подожди. Наложу заглушающие. 

— А можно? 

— Не знаю, но лучше так. Мне кажется, Дамблдор прикрывает этот дом, а может, и меня. В любом случае это его палочка.

Так действительно было гораздо лучше. Одним заклинанием меньше, одним больше, не все ли равно, в конце концов? Драко сейчас было все равно. А еще он знал, что через пару минут все кошмары этого дня улетучатся из памяти. Пусть всего лишь до утра, но так и будет.


	10. Chapter 10

***

— Картина классическая, — едко заявил Тео. — Позавчера эйфория, вчера отходняк, сегодня снова под кайфом. 

— Завидуй молча, — не думая, отозвался Драко. И это было ошибкой. Огромной, может, даже фатальной.

Драко вообще ни о чем с утра не думал, только вспоминал ночь и улыбался — счастливо и наверняка глупо, как ребенок, получивший желанный и долгожданный подарок. Хотя, чего уж, этот подарок был не детским. Пусть до конца они с Поттером не дошли, все равно — хватило. Заснули только под утро, когда губы у обоих жгло от поцелуев, когда каждый был ощупан и зацелован другим до полного безумия. Невозможно было не то что выбросить из памяти ночного Гарри, нетерпеливо стонущего, стискивающего его член, мнущего яйца, хватающего за волосы, оставляющего засосы на коже. Даже отодвинуть в сторону эти сладкие, безумные картинки — не получалось.

Наверное, они вообще не вышли бы сегодня из дома, даже из комнаты, если бы это был их дом — место, где их никто не потревожит. Но такое место было в школе — чердак.

Вот только на их пути к чердаку оказались Тео и Эдди. И кто-то еще из парней.

— Марлоу, ты всегда такой языкастый? — мрачно спросил Тео. — Вот знаешь, с первого дня имею большое желание выдернуть его к чертовой матери и засунуть тебе в задницу. 

Драко чуть было не ляпнул, что у Тео нездоровая фиксация на его заднице, а она, между прочим, занята, но вовремя одумался — будто кто-то вылил за шиворот струю ледяной воды, даже в голове прояснилось. Стоило быть осторожнее. Такие слишком прозрачные намеки могли обернуться чем угодно. 

— А я смотрю, с группой поддержки ты осмелел. У самого, видно, яйца не отросли, — Драко презрительно обвел глазами остальных, отмечая и запоминая каждую рожу. Эдди, само собой. Бен — ублюдок из параллельного класса. Страшный, как боггарт, с обгрызенными до крови ногтями и злым взглядом. Еще двоих Драко не знал. Видел мельком, но понятия не имел, кто они и откуда Тео их взял. Из их класса больше не было никого, и Драко почему-то обрадовался этому факту. 

Бесило то, что Поттер, ушедший раньше, пока Драко заносил конспекты мисс Шикарные Сиськи, должно быть, уже ждал на чердаке, а он застрял тут с этими придурками. Минуты утекали сквозь пальцы, урок Хоффера маячил на горизонте, и оставалось все меньше и меньше времени, чтобы просто побыть вдвоем.

Или не просто. Или... 

— Нарываешься, — с довольным видом сказал Тео. — Сам нарываешься, мразь. Каждый ебаный день.

— Эй, привет, парни! — гулко прогудело над ухом, и Монти, ухватив за плечо, отодвинул Драко в сторону. — Вам скучно? Давайте-ка на меня. Давненько я не разминался. Кто первый? — Он демонстративно подтянул рукава толстовки и жутковато осклабился. — Тео, хочешь, как в старые добрые?

Тео зверел, невооруженным взглядом было видно, как наливаются кровью глаза, как белеют губы. Еще секунда — и потерял бы над собой контроль.

— Что за сборище? — от вопля неизвестно как оказавшегося рядом Милтона, кажется, подскочили все. — А ну по классам, выродки!

— Но перемена же, — жалобно прогнусавил Эдди. У него иногда и правда начисто отключались мозги.

— Чего-о-о? — изумленно протянул Милтон. И попер прямо на сжавшегося Эдди. Досмотреть Драко не дали — Монти подтолкнул его вперед и пробасил: — Иди куда шел. И... слышь, Марлоу. Вы палитесь. Аж смотреть тошно. 

— Что? — Драко растерянно поднял на него глаза. 

— Да то. Мозг отрубило у обоих. Рубильник найдите, блядь, и врубите обратно. 

— Ты... о чем? — выдавил Драко. Монти посмотрел на него как на идиота, опустил тяжелую лапищу на макушку и надавил так, что от неожиданности едва не подогнулись колени. 

— Гарри я еще по ушам настучу. А тебе так говорю — не втягивай его в такие разборки. Ославят на весь город, хреново будет.

— Да про что ты говоришь? — не выдержал Драко. — Если про эту лажу с наркотой...

— Марлоу, — вздохнув, сказал Монти. — Я бы на твоем месте Тео спасибо сказал. Уж лучше пусть все думают, что вы оба под кайфом. Иди уже, куда шел. — Он грузно развернулся, явно не собираясь больше ничего говорить, и Драко, чуть не поскользнувшись на брошенном кем-то огрызке, рванул в сторону чердака.

Поттер ждал. Драко кинул на дверь запирающее и заглушающее, и тут же оказался в его объятиях. И, конечно, Тео с ублюдочными дружками и предостережения Монти сразу исчезли из его головы, сменившись острым нетерпением. Два урока — их время…

Вот только Поттер вдруг сказал:

— Долго шел, я уж думал, тебя спалили.

Драко поморщился: словно эхом прозвучал в памяти голос Монти: «Вы палитесь». Поколебался немного: времени было жаль, но сам он не настолько разбирался в маггловском поведении, чтобы решать, как на все это реагировать. Придется свалить на Поттера, узнать, и правда ли все настолько опасно. И не пора ли разобраться с Тео раз и навсегда. А то достал уже. Если подумать, кто из них нарывается…

Поттер слушал, с каждым словом все больше хмурясь. Наконец сказал:

— Да, Тео со своей дурацкой идеей и правда отвлекает внимание. С другой стороны, он же его и привлекает. Хотя я тоже хорош, — он прижался, обхватывая руками, и виновато выдохнул в ключицу: — Прости.

— Мне не за что, — Драко провел ладонью по растрепанным вихрам, запустил в них пальцы, потянул, заставляя Поттера поднять голову. — Я не знаю, как с этим у магглов. В волшебном мире, ну... посмотрят косо, может, похихикают или постебутся, но камнями никто не закидает. А твой тролль за тебя всерьез беспокоится. 

— Ничего со мной не будет, — беззаботно заявил Поттер, но Драко ему не поверил. — Насмешки я как-нибудь переживу, привычный. И вообще — мне плевать, понимаешь. Я только за тебя... — он замолчал, но Драко и так понял недосказанное. За Поттера волновался Монти, а сам Поттер волновался за него, Драко. Значит, были причины. 

— Давай сейчас забудем, а? — жалобно попросил Поттер. — С Монти я сам поговорю и постараюсь сделать уже что-нибудь со своим лицом. Или что там со мной не так. 

Сейчас, чувствуя его нетерпеливые руки у себя на бедрах, Драко бы согласился на что угодно, а уж тем более — забыть о проблемах, представить, что их вообще не существует. Забывать и забываться было так легко, соскальзывать в другие чувства, в другие мысли, видеть, как расширяются зрачки напротив, когда ладонь касается голой кожи, как Поттер быстро облизывает губы и подается навстречу. 

Только вот целовал он на этот раз недопустимо мало. Драко с трудом сдержал разочарованный стон и уже собирался дернуть Поттера обратно, когда тот вдруг с решительным видом опустился на колени и потянулся к ширинке. Драко замер, не веря, застыл, глядя на Поттера во все глаза.

— Что ты... 

— Можно я... Можно мне... — Он сдернул брюки до бедер, положил ладонь на член, пробежался пальцами по всей длине, и Драко зажмурился, представив, что будет дальше. — Пожалуйста. Я вчера всю ночь хотел... Можно, Драко?

— Ты идиот! Мерлин, Поттер, ты идиот! Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — Драко схватил его за плечи, притягивая ближе. Все еще не было сил открыть глаза. Но с закрытыми было даже лучше. Все чувства обострились, легкие прикосновения пальцев оставляли, казалось, отметины на коже, а когда к члену прикоснулись влажные губы, он вздрогнул и застонал, уже не столько держа Поттера за плечи, сколько опираясь на него — ноги подкашивались от слишком ярких ощущений, от удовольствия, от неверия в происходящее.

Поттер брал в рот неловко и неумело, но у Драко все равно перехватывало дыхание, колотилось сердце, бросало в жар с истомой и вообще, как говорят магглы, «сносило крышу». Поттер облизал головку, сдвинул плоть губами и качнулся вперед, впуская болезненно вставший член в рот, слегка задевая зубами. Сжал губы, сглотнул, и Драко вскрикнул, вцепившись ему в волосы, навалившись на него. Ощутил, как скользит по стволу язык, и вдруг захотелось узнать, что сейчас чувствует Поттер. Ему правда нравится? А может, его это заводит? Интересно, каков он, Драко Малфой, на вкус... там?

И… сможет ли он попробовать на вкус Поттера?

А тот уже приноровился. Движения губ и языка стали увереннее. Глубоко не брал, но и так хватало с лихвой. Одна ладонь сместилась на внутреннюю строну бедра, подалась выше, Поттер коснулся промежности, и Драко настойчиво потерся о ласкающие пальцы. Поттер с хлюпающим звуком выпустил изо рта член, помогая себе второй рукой, подул на головку, мягко придавил ее языком, снова вбирая в рот. Пальцы толкнулись выше, между ягодиц. И Драко, дурея от предвкушения, от душного возбуждения и томительной сладости, будто растекавшейся по всему телу, выдохнул:

— Давай же, ну.

Поттер нажал сильнее, плотно сомкнул губы, и Драко затрясло. Он еще успел дернуть Поттера за волосы, пытаясь снять его с члена, увидеть вспышкой черную прядь, прилипшую к потному лбу, и перед глазами потемнело. Поттер держал его, обняв за бедра, кажется, что-то бормотал, когда наконец выпустил член, но Драко не разбирал слов. Он учился дышать заново. 

Потом медленно съехал вниз. Тело было легким-легким, того и гляди взлетишь без метлы. Поттер улыбался, смотрел мутным, расфокусированным взглядом и явно был доволен собой. Драко прижался к его губам, горячим, красным и солоноватым на вкус. Вдоль позвоночника бежали мурашки, а реальность будто прогибалась, подрагивала и становилась ни на что не похожей. 

А Поттер был все еще возбужден. Драко с трудом, с третьей попытки справился с застежкой на его брюках. Поттер резко подался к нему, прижался, притерся, вдавливаясь стоящим членом Драко в живот. И задвигался сам, бормоча шепотом на ухо:

— Я сам, сам, просто посиди так. Драко... Я сейчас. 

Он терся членом, яйцами, горячий и до одури возбужденный. Драко обхватив ладонями его голову, целовал лицо, перехватывал резкие выдохи и задушенные стоны. 

Поттер и правда справился быстро. Напрягся, впился в губы до боли и кончил. Сперма текла по животу, Поттер дрожал, постанывал, а Драко думал, что, наверное, это и есть настоящая близость, когда не тянет достать палочку и немедленно пробормотать очищающие. Когда хочется склониться ниже и вылизать еще подрагивающий после разрядки член. Хочется, чтобы другому было так же хорошо, как тебе.

***

Драко не знал, сколько прошло времени после того, как они отдышались и привели себя в относительный порядок. Все было неважно, пока они валялись прямо на полу в широкой полосе солнечного света, взявшись за руки и переплетясь пальцами, пока молчали, потому что слова были не нужны, и им было хорошо. Рядом, вместе.

Из эйфории вырвал истошный трезвон школьного звонка. Драко подскочил:

— Что за?! Уже перемена?

— Нет, — напряженно ответил Поттер. — Черт, вот не вовремя, теперь точно заметят, что прогуливали. Пожарная тревога это. Не надоело им… Открывай двери, бежим. 

— Пожар? — выхватил Драко, нашаривая палочку.

— Да нет, учебная! Просто выстроят сейчас по классам на стадионе, перекличку устроят. Бежим, надо успеть втереться обратно к нашим.

Но уже на третьем этаже они врезались в толпу бегущих и галдящих школьников, и Драко сам не понял, как их с Поттером разнесло даже не по разные края этого потока, а к разным лестницам. Черная макушка Поттера мелькнула среди голов, догнать было нереально, и Драко поддался толпе. Он бежал вниз со всеми вместе, получал случайные пинки и тычки, ему даже повезло — его вынесло к нужному кабинету в нужное время, он врезался в своих рядом с Тео, успел еще подумать, что мог бы и поудачней вписаться. Тео обернулся на бегу, выкрикнул:

— Ты! Тебя же не было! Из какой дыры выполз?

Бегущий впереди Эдди запнулся о прислоненные к стене швабры, уронил их с грохотом и сам упал. Драко чуть не растянулся через его длиннющие тощие ноги, перепрыгнул в последний момент, кто-то толкнул в бок, и он оказался в подсобке. Здесь воняло моющими средствами и мокрыми тряпками. Он ринулся назад, но тут в подсобку вломился Тео.

Сказал, нехорошо ухмыляясь:

— Как удачно зашли. Смотри, что я нашел. — Он повертел перед носом ключом и с силой толкнул Драко к стене. Загрохотало опрокинутое ведро, сверху, со стеллажа, рухнула пузатая бутылка, лопнула, и по полу потекла удушливая гадость, пахнущая лимоном. 

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — усмехнулся Драко.

— А ничего, — вернул ухмылку Тео. — Запру тебя тут. Посидишь, поорешь всем на удивление, мне на радость. Подумаешь о своем поведении. 

В следующую секунду Драко согнулся от резкого тычка в живот. Удара он не ожидал, и от этого получилось особенно больно. Пока Драко хватал ртом воздух, Тео добавил кулаком в лицо и выскочил наружу. Грохнула дверь, щелкнул ключ в замке. Драко рванулся вперед, выхватывая палочку. 

— Акцио, содержимое карманов этого ублюдка! — прошипел он. В коридоре было уже почти тихо. В щель под дверью пытался втиснуться уголок чего-то в кожаной обложке. Не ключ. 

Драко сплюнул кровь с разбитой губы, вытер рот рукавом. С чего он решил, что Тео унес ключ с собой? Должно быть, забросил куда-то. Да и не факт, что получится открыть изнутри. Драко осмотрел замок. Кожаный уголок все втискивался и втискивался, отвлекал. Драко, приглядевшись к нему, усмехнулся. Прислушался. В коридоре стало совсем тихо. Пора было выбираться отсюда, только вот прибавлять к своим талантам виртуозное вскрытие замков он не собирался, а именно так выглядела бы простая Алохомора в глазах Тео и Эдди. 

— Бомбарда минима, — шепнул он. Дверь снесло с петель, она грохнулась на пол, и Драко нагнулся, подбирая с пола бумажник. Брезгливо открыл его. Пара пластиковых карт, несколько фунтов, фотография какой-то курносой блондинки и ниже — фотка толстого орущего младенца с круглым красным лицом. Драко ухмыльнулся. Сентиментальный Тео. Ну надо же. Забросив бумажник внутрь подсобки, Драко прижал ладонь к ушибленному животу и бросился к выходу.

Конечно, он явился на стадион последним. И, конечно, на него уставились все, от сопливых одиннадцатилеток до Хоффера, Милтона и директора.

— Простите за опоздание, — чуть задыхаясь, сказал Драко. — Оступился. С лестницы упал, — и напоказ потер саднящую скулу.

— Сегодня после уроков ко мне. Будешь учиться бегать, не путаясь в собственных ногах, — резко бросил Милтон. Посмотрел на секундомер. — Итак, у класса 7-А результат хуже всех, можете благодарить за это мистера Марлоу. 

Пока он говорил о других, Драко пристроился рядом с Тео. Сказал негромко, но и не стараясь приглушать голос: кто услышит, пусть слышит.

— Быстро бегаешь. Так быстро, что из карманов выпадает всякое. Кошельки, фотографии. Кстати, забрал бы ты свое имущество, пока его не нашли там, где тебе делать было нечего.

Тео побледнел. На скулах заходили желваки. Прошипел едва слышно:

— Как ты вылез, черт бы тебя побрал? 

— Секретная техника, забыл? — усмехнулся Драко. Сейчас он был так доволен собой, что даже не злился. — Р-раз, — он щелкнул пальцами. — И двери нет. Так что ты бы поторопился. За порчу школьного имущества по голове не погладят. 

— С-сука! 

— Себе спасибо скажи. 

— Расходимся! — заорал Милтон. — Чтоб через пять минут все были в классах. 

Тео понесся к школе так, что оставалось только восхититься. Драко проводил его взглядом и тут же обернулся к подошедшему Поттеру. Тот выглядел встревоженным.

— Что случилось? Я тебя потерял. Черт, опять Тео, да? 

— Забей, — благодушно ответил Драко, облизывая пострадавшую губу. Поттер качнулся ближе, как завороженный. — Все хорошо, потом расскажу. Идем.

Последний урок пришлось честно отсидеть вместе со всеми. А потом еще плестись к Милтону, который оглядел Драко и спросил с непередаваемым ехидством:

— Об кого споткнулись, мистер Марлоу?

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Драко. — Не заметил.

— Запомните. Правило номер один поведения в бегущей толпе: не спотыкаться. Затопчут. Десять кругов, вперед.

Поттер ждал у велосипедов, Драко видел его каждый раз, пробегая по дальней стороне стадиона, ускорялся, потом спохватывался, что десять назначенных кругов не пробежит на такой скорости… Вернулась злость на Тео, но к ней примешивалась и досада на собственную невнимательность. Однажды Драко видел толпу в панике, и ему должно было бы хватить этого впечатления. Милтон прав.

— Тео? — спросил Поттер, когда Драко, слегка пошатываясь и по-плебейски, рукавом, утирая пот со лба, наконец подошел к нему. — Ты ехать-то сможешь?

— Тео, — согласился Драко. — Если полезет еще, расскажу, что он в бумажнике таскает, парням понравится. 

Поттер приподнял брови.

— Там девчонка и младенец, — хмыкнул Драко. — Не знал бы, кто он, решил бы, что это бумажник образцового мужа, просто загляденье. 

— Ух ты. Тео влюблен? — удивился Поттер. — Надо выяснить, в кого. 

— Блондинка такая, — Драко повертел в воздухе рукой, — с кудряшками и курносым носом. Честно говоря, ничего особенного, но сам факт. 

— Не помню таких.

— Он меня в подсобке запер. Ну идиот, нет? Думал, наверное, что я буду орать на всю школу, а он — развлекаться. 

— Ты его не сдал, — с какой-то странной интонацией сказал Поттер.

— А надо было? И что бы я сказал? Что вот этот ублюдок врезал мне и запер со швабрами, как какого-нибудь... безрукого слюнтяя?

— Ты мог бы много чего сказать, — туманно отозвался Поттер. — Хоффер бы тебе поверил. Да и Милтон скорее всего тоже. Но ты промолчал.

— Только из гордости. Не думай обо мне лучше, чем есть на самом деле. А то быстро разочаруешься. Я же слизеринец, забыл? Ты уже знаешь, что это такое.

Они ехали рядом, не слишком быстро. Ветер трепал волосы, на сердце было легко и радостно. И еще приятно, что Поттер считает его не способным на подлость. Будь у Драко больше времени, он непременно придумал бы, как обернуть случившееся себе на пользу. Если бы появилась возможность подставить Тео, вообще не впутываясь самому, он бы подставил не задумываясь. Ну... наверное. Хотя пухлощекий младенец почему-то до сих пор стоял перед глазами. Было интересно, кто он. Младший брат? Племянник? Или, может, крестник. 

Драко фыркнул — незачем ему это знать. И вообще плевать на Тео и на всех магглов вместе взятых. Ведь плевать же?

— Придешь вечером? — спросил он. Гарри кивнул, наклонился вплотную и прошептал на ухо, щекоча дыханием:

— Жаль, что ночевать у тебя нельзя. Я бы хотел. — И нажал на педали, оставив Драко представлять… всякое. А ведь ему тоже пора было спешить — на работу. Драко покачал головой: денег хватало, а к работе он привык подозрительно быстро. Это казалось… забавным, что ли? Иногда представлялось, что он мог бы теперь рассказывать на маггловедении, но здравый смысл брал верх — да ничего бы он не рассказывал, помалкивал бы о предосудительно хорошем знакомстве с маггловским миром. А иногда думал о том, что отец неправ, считая этот мир отстойником, что здесь есть свои перспективы. Если война закончится благополучно для них, он, наверное, вспомнит об этом на досуге. Сейчас глупо строить планы. Даже на вечер — глупо, Драко это понимал, но спокойная атмосфера тихого пригорода затянула его, заставила жить в своем ритме, и даже дементоры сегодня казались далеким сном. Драко Малфой, чистокровный волшебник, сын сторонника Темного Лорда, катил на велосипеде по маггловским улицам, выкрикивал под дверями: «Доставка пиццы!», принимал деньги и отсчитывал сдачу. Нет уж, рассказывать об этом он не станет никому и никогда.

«Придумать бы что-нибудь, чтобы он остался», — мечтал Драко, подъезжая к дому. Занес пакет с продуктами на кухню, пожелал доброго вечера миссис Фигг. Спросил, помявшись:

— Есть какие-нибудь новости? 

Сквибка только покачала головой, задержалась взглядом на лице, спросила озабоченно:

— Дик, вы в порядке?

— В полном.

— Может, мазь?

Драко подумал и не стал отказываться. Он мог бы залечить губу, но опять же — это вызвало бы вопросы, так почему бы и не воспользоваться маггловскими средствами.

Мазь, которую вручила ему миссис Фигг, пахла приятно. «Химия, значит», — пробормотал Драко. Ну да, что же еще? Раз магглам не доступно зельеварение, значит, им остаются только химические процессы. И кто знает, может, эти лекарства не так уж безнадежны, как ему казалось вначале.

Поттер задерживался, и Драко засел за учебники. Но учеба на ум не шла. Накрывало смутным необъяснимым беспокойством. Хотя кто сказал, что необъяснимым. Поттер — где-то в городе, в который в любой момент могут снова сунуться дементоры, а то и сам Темный Лорд. У Драко есть хотя бы возможность аппарировать в случае опасности, но у Поттера ее нет. У него нет даже волшебной палочки, чтобы хоть что-то предпринять. 

— Чертов Дамблдор! — пробормотал Драко. Что стоило старику достать палочку для Гарри? Мог бы принести вчера. Оставил же для них зелья. 

Когда беспокойство стало совсем уж невыносимым, Драко захлопнул учебник и со злостью зашвырнул его в угол. Оставалось только одно — самому идти на поиски, чтобы успокоиться наконец. 

Поттер появился, когда Драко уже надевал куртку. И был он весь — встрепанный, взмокший и ужасно виноватый. 

— Извини, — зашептал с порога. — Велик сломался. Пришлось сначала бегать по адресам, потом тащиться в мастерскую, потом... 

Драко качнулся ему на встречу и закрыл рот ладонью. Поттер замычал, обдавая руку горячим дыханьем, а потом провел по ладони языком. Драко отшатнулся и тихо выругался. 

— Ты что творишь?

Поттер улыбался, и Драко мучительно захотелось стиснуть его обеими руками, до боли, наплевав на миссис Фигг, которая в любой момент могла выглянуть из гостиной.

Вместо этого Драко развернул Поттера за плечи и подтолкнул к двери. 

— Мы идем учиться, Поттер. Веди себя прилично!

Если Поттер ждал, что Драко научит его каким-нибудь красивым чудесам, он просчитался. Слишком сильно грызла тревога, и даже теперь, когда Гарри был рядом, почему-то не унималась. Нехорошее предчувствие?

— Держи, — он сунул Гарри палочку, кивнул, когда тот сразу взял правильным хватом: не зря в прошлый раз столько тренировал, как класть ладонь на рукоять и с какой силой сжимать пальцы. Способный ученик. Для себя Драко подобрал под ногами первую попавшуюся небольшую ветку. — Запоминай движение: вниз, потом сразу наискосок вверх и вправо. Повтори. Вниз, наискосок, вправо. Чуть резче. Углы обозначай. Да, так, — кивнул, когда Гарри с пятой или шестой попытки взмахнул правильно. — Теперь слово: «Экспеллиармус». Кстати, забыл в прошлый раз сказать — не обязательно говорить громко. Школьники часто вообще кричат, как будто от воплей станут сильнее. Можно сказать шепотом, опытные маги даже мысленно произносят. Главное — концентрация и четкость. Давай, говори.

— Экспеллиармус, — вполголоса повторил Гарри. — А что это? Что оно делает?

— Это, Поттер, очень полезное заклинание. Обезоруживающее. Вырвет из рук врага хоть палочку, хоть маггловский пистолет. Давай, пробуй. — Драко хитро улыбнулся пришедшей вдруг мысли: — Разоружишь меня с первого раза — получишь награду.

— Какую? — спросил Поттер, глядя в ответ с оценивающим прищуром.

— Нужна мотивация? — Драко повел плечом, покусал губу, делая вид, что всерьез раздумывает над ответом. — А чего ты хочешь? 

Поттер вдруг стремительно покраснел, и Драко с трудом удержался от желания сесть на лавку: ноги вдруг стали ватными, во рту пересохло. Он мог бы поклясться, что без всякой легилименции сейчас прочитал мысли Поттера. Будто тот произнес это вслух. 

— Я... много чего хочу, — Поттер сглотнул и уставился под ноги. — Ты уверен, что готов вот прямо так...

— Я уверен, Поттер, что ты не попросишь ничего такого, что мне бы не понравилось. Давай, ну!

— Ты это правда всерьез сейчас? Просто взмахнуть палочкой, и...

— Я абсолютно серьезен, — Драко сложил руки на груди и понял, что слабость отступила. В конце концов, они оба хотели одного и того же — быть рядом, как можно ближе. Просто называть вещи своими именами было все еще неловко. Возможно, потому что глупые, ничего не значащие слова казались неуместными. Зачем говорить, если можно чувствовать? — Давай, Поттер, маши палочкой. К тому же, я уверен, что у тебя не получится, — добавил он, хотя был абсолютно уверен, что если Поттер захочет, если по-настоящему захочет, то эта палка не просто улетит в кусты, а еще и разлетится на щепки. — Я знаю только одного волшебника, вернее волшебницу, у которой...

— Экспеллиармус! — негромко сказал Поттер. 

Драко залюбовался тягучим, как будто в замедленной маггловской съемке, движением. Задохнулся от хлестнувшей по телу чужой магии, которая не казалось враждебной. Палка вылетела из руки, отскочила в скамейку, хрустнула, переломившись, а Поттер, будто примерзший к месту, таращился на все это огромными глазами и, похоже, не верил.


	11. Chapter 11

***

Несколько дней прошли на удивление спокойно. Утренние пробежки, школа, работа, уроки, вечерние занятия магией с Гарри. Экспеллиармус у него получаться начал сразу, а вот Протего не давалось. Драко шутил, что виноваты нравы Брутуса: бить первым. Но Поттер, кажется, слышал за шутками тревогу. Старался, закусывал губу, тренируя взмахи палочкой, повторял как заведенный: «Протего! Протего! Протего!» — и ничего. В конце концов Драко решил сделать перерыв.

— Ты начал нервничать. У тебя закрепляется страх, что ничего не получится, понимаешь? Нужно легче, нужно вообще не думать, получится или нет! Ты о чем думал, когда швырнул в меня тот Экспеллиармус? — Гарри покраснел, а Драко добил, ухмыльнувшись: — Точно не «А вдруг ничего не получится!»

Желание, кстати, Поттер так и не озвучил тогда. Сказал: «Мне нравится думать, что у меня есть желание в запасе. Подожду момента».

Драко тоже ждал момента. И это придавало их близости, урывками, при любой возможности, особую остроту. Даже щедро приправленная неудовлетворенными желаниями и разочарованием, она нравилась Драко. Ему вообще нравилось почти все, связанное с Гарри. Кроме, конечно, истории его младенчества, накрепко сплетенной с историей Темного Лорда. 

Они пытались не злоупотреблять побегами на чердак, но получалось плохо. Заваленный рухлядью уголок маггловской школы да сад миссис Фигг, насквозь продуваемый ветрами, разбухший от дождей, — вот и все, что у них было. Про кинотеатр Поттер даже слышать не хотел. Говорил, что сбежит к дементорам после пяти минут в темноте, потому что обжиматься в толпе ни за что не станет, а сидеть так близко и не прикасаться не сможет. Так и говорил «к дементорам», и Драко опасался, что однажды это слово всплывет в стенах Брутуса. Словно наверстывая маггловские годы, волшебный мир прорастал в Поттере — медленно, постепенно и неотвратимо. Он держал палочку так уверенно, будто родился с ней, и Драко отчаянно надеялся, что однажды, когда-нибудь, если все закончится хоть немного лучше, чем может, он лично приведет Гарри в магазин Олливандера, чтобы тот выбрал свою первую настоящую волшебную палочку.

В школе, кстати, все шло так гладко, будто на обоих навесили чары отвода глаз. Даже Тео старательно не замечал Драко, не цеплял словами, не толкал плечом в дверях как будто случайно, даже исхитрялся оказываться от него подальше на уроках Милтона. Непонятно было, что он себе надумал — то ли благодарен в глубине своей пакостной душонки, что не сдал его и не тронул бумажник, то ли, наоборот, затаил злость и выжидает, усыпляя бдительность. Но Драко решил — жизнь покажет, со временем все разъяснится, а пока его вполне устраивает этот почти демонстративный «игнор».

— Ты Дадли не пугал случайно? — спросил как-то Поттер.

— Нужен он мне, — искренне удивился Драко. — Да я его и не видел с того случая.

Поттер в задумчивости взлохматил и без того встрепанную шевелюру.

— Странно. Или это я его тогда так напугал? Но вроде бы раньше он меня не боялся, а тут вдруг шарахаться начал. Дома по стенке ходит, лишь бы от меня подальше. И тетка странно смотрит. Орать перестала.

— С чего бы? — Драко задумался. Пришедшая в голову идея была бредовей некуда. И все же... все же, вспоминая первую встречу Гарри с Дамблдором, можно было сделать кое-какие выводы. Дамблдор не хотел, чтобы Гарри считал его врагом. Мог ли он ради этого пойти на то, на что не шел столько лет? Война в самом разгаре, никто не знает, чем она обернется. Возможно, Поттеру еще придется сыграть свою роль. И в интересах Дамблдора сделать все, чтобы возможный Избранный оказался на его стороне. С одной стороны — Лонгботтом, давно прикормленный, выдрессированный, да еще и с преданной группой поддержки, который сейчас, судя по намекам, занят чем-то очень важным, с другой — Поттер, темная лошадка, которая может оказаться настоящим фаворитом. 

А еще в интересах Дамблдора было послать сюда Драко и надеяться, что тот сумеет верно подготовить почву. При мысли, что он жил и действовал в точности по отведенному сценарию, стало физически плохо. Он надеялся только на одно — что все-таки хоть в чем-то Дамблдор просчитался. Ну и еще на то, что в его планы не входили их с Гарри совсем не дружеские отношения. 

— Эй, — позвал Поттер. — Что случилось? У тебя очень странное лицо. 

— Это пиздец! — в сердцах выпалил Драко, и у Поттера округлились глаза. 

— Еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты так... э-э-э... красиво выражался. 

— Ненавижу его. Ненавижу!

— Да кого? 

— Дамблдора! Не знаю, я не уверен, но мне почему-то кажется, что это его рук дело. 

Поттер хотел было возразить, но вдруг нахмурился, потер лоб и сказал задумчиво:

— Слушай, а ведь правда. Это со следующего утра началось. Я же от тебя пришел рано совсем, а тетка уже на кухне была. И ни слова мне не сказала. Даже не спросила, где я всю ночь шлялся.

— Добренький наш, — почти выплюнул Драко. — Светоч сил Света, дементоры его целуй! Это ему столько лет до тебя дела не было, а тут…

— Забей, — неожиданно жестко оборвал Гарри. — Я не идиот, чтобы вестись на мелкие подачки и послабление режима.

Драко кивнул, а Поттер до вечера оставался молчаливым и очень хмурым. Зато Протего наконец получилось. 

— Ты был прав, — хмыкнул Гарри, возвращая палочку, — думал о другом. А еще злой был.

Драко вздохнул и обнял — не понимал, как еще успокоить, да и самому успокоиться. А Гарри обхватил в ответ, зарылся лицом в волосы, жарко выдохнул в макушку. Сказал глухо:

— Думал о том, что тебя он именно здесь тоже, наверное, не случайно спрятал. Но вот за это ему спасибо. Только за это.

Что на такое ответить? Что он, разрываясь от бессильной злости, тоже готов простить Дамблдору все, даже унижение матери? Что боится думать о том, как мог бы встретить Поттера в волшебном мире, пойди тот на первый курс Хогвартса вместе со всеми? Был бы Поттер таким же, как сейчас, или вырос бы совсем другим? Гриффом, например, из компании Уизли и Лонгботтома. Смог бы Драко дружить с гриффом? Смог бы говорить с ним, как сейчас, доверяя? Плевать. Такого прошлого у них все равно не было. Зато есть другое настоящее.

— Зато теперь ты можешь бессовестно пользоваться этим открытием, — сказал он наконец. — Вдруг снова решишь у меня заночевать.

На следующий день первым уроком стояла химия, и миссис Уорингтон настолько явно была не в духе, что парни, как один, замерли в полной тишине. Инстинкты сработали: дурное настроение было для старушенции настолько нехарактерно, что теперь никто не знал, чего ожидать.

Оглядев класс, миссис Уорингтон вздохнула и сказала:

— Эссе сдать, со столов все лишнее убрать. Дежурные, раздайте спиртовки. Лабораторная.

Химия была интересна сама по себе, как возможность выйти на качественно иной уровень в трансфигурации. Но вот лабораторные работы Драко не любил. Во-первых, его все эти реакции интересовали в приложении к магии, а греть пробирки на спиртовке и смешивать вещества в колбах, отмеряя пипеткой — было скучно. Во-вторых же… Драко понимал, как глупо это прозвучало бы, вздумай он признаться, как это не сочетается с собственным же «скучно», однако ничего не мог сделать с пережимавшей горло ностальгией. Пламя спиртовок и кипение разноцветных растворов отчаянно напоминали о зельеварении. О профессоре Снейпе, о Винсе и Греге, Блейзе, Тео — их Тео, а не маггловском придурке, разносящем сейчас по столам хранившиеся в запертом шкафу спиртовки…

О мирных днях и спокойной учебе. О времени, когда он верил, что Драко Малфоя в любом случае ждет безоблачное будущее, и никаких усилий прикладывать не придется. Он же Малфой!

Однако никакие тяжелые мысли и никакая ностальгия не могли вытравить из Драко Малфоя точного чутья на то, верно ли идет процесс приготовления зелья. Одному Мерлину известно, каким странным образом это чутье осталось с ним в маггловской школе и продолжало работать с маггловскими реактивами, но — работало.

А еще он прекрасно умел отслеживать соседние столы боковым зрением. Попробуй не научись, когда через проход от тебя — Уизли, который сыплет в котел все подряд, принципиально не читая инструкции, а за спиной — Лонгботтом, у которого котлы взрываются чаще, чем заучка Грейнджер руку тянет!

Здесь за спиной сидел Тео, и в какой-то степени он был даже хуже Лонгботтома. Он вопреки всем правилам задувал спиртовку, будто свечки на именинном торте, уже дважды на памяти Драко едва не наделав пожара. Он вечно путал, лить кислоту в воду или воду в кислоту. Он совал нос в колбу, вместо того чтобы оценить запах на безопасном расстоянии. Как он вообще с такими привычками до сих пор был жив, не отравлен, не обезображен ожогами обычными или химическими — Драко не понимал. Может, у магглов свои Избранные, которых судьба хранит из какой-то прихоти, примерно как Лонгботтома на зельях? Тоже ведь до сих пор жив лишь милостью Мерлина и мадам Помфри!

В этот раз судьба толкнула под руку Драко Малфоя. Привычно отслеживая, что творится у дебилов через проход и клинического идиота сзади, он увидел, как этот самый идиот заглядывает в пробирку, будто через стекло оценить реакцию у него мозгов не хватает. А еще он точно знал, что реакция только начинается, и что через секунду или две смесь выплеснется идиоту как раз в глаза.

Он сам не понял, как схватил Тео за руку и дернул вниз. Тот развернулся, наверняка собираясь забыть о своем демонстративном молчании и высказать все, что думает о манере его хватать. Но вместо этого взвыл дурным голосом: реакция пошла, и получившаяся у безрукого идиота дрянь все-таки выплеснулась. Но не в глаза, а на пальцы.

— Мистер Вудсворд! — Мгновенно оказавшаяся рядом миссис Уорингтон леденящим презрением в голосе сейчас могла бы поспорить даже со Снейпом. — Немедленно промойте! И скажите спасибо мистеру Марлоу, что не остались слепым. Через неделю зачет по технике безопасности. И только попробуйте его не сдать. До конца года будете каждую пятницу сдавать мне индивидуальные лабораторные работы. 

Тео уже не выл — матерился в голос, Эдди схватил его за плечи и потащил к раковине. Класс глазел — обожженный приятель, конечно, гораздо занимательнее, чем какая-то реакция. 

— Мистер Грэхэм! Мистер Нолиш! — воскликнула Уорингтон. — Смотрите в пробирки! 

Драко дернулся к своему столу, успел выхватить из руки у Поттера их опытный образец и с облегчением выдохнул. Хотя бы здесь все было в порядке. И как Снейп справлялся со всем этим дерьмом на каждом занятии? Драко бы на его месте поседел от одних первокурсников. 

Тео полоскал руку под тугой струей, стискивая зубы. Эдди нависал над ним символом немой поддержки. Класс отмер, кто-то тихо матерился, кто-то звенел пробирками. Поттер молчал, только поглядывал с какой-то странной улыбкой.

— Чего ты? — шепотом спросил Драко, по всем правилам аккуратно затушив спиртовку, убрав реактивы и вытерев стол.

— Промыли? — миссис Уорингтон бесцеремонно схватила Тео за руку, от чего тот скривился, явно стараясь сдержаться и не заорать. — Если нужно обезболивающее, ступайте в медпункт. На мои уроки вы больше не допускаетесь, пока не сдадите зачет, и учтите, это будет не пустая формальность! — она обернулась к классу, обвела всех тяжелым, поистине снейповским взглядом и рявкнула: — Всех касается! Расслабились! Остолопы! Мерзавцы!

Она вышла из кабинета, оглушительно захлопнув дверь.

— Хоффер в юбке, — грустно пробормотал кто-то.

— Ага, а такая тихая старушенция была. Кто ее блядь клюнул сегодня?

Тео сбежал первым, видимо, все-таки решил наведаться в медпункт. Остальные, ругаясь и поминая заразный вирус Хоффера с Милтоном, убирали материалы. 

— Давай сбежим, — предложил Поттер, продолжая улыбаться. — Мисс Шикарные Сиськи нас простит. 

И Драко, конечно, не смог отказаться.

***

Все было хорошо, кроме одного: на ночь Гарри так ни разу и не остался. Пусть его тетка и слова бы не сказала, но как объяснять миссис Фигг, почему Поттер снова ночует в ее доме? Дементоры в Литтл-Уингинг больше не залетали.

И все же Драко был почти счастлив. Почти. Вот только на самом дне души скреблась тревога, копилось напряжение, как будто эти его спокойные дни в школе и вечера с Гарри — лишь отсрочка, подаренная судьбой.

Дамблдор не приходил, вестей не передавал, «Пророк» миссис Фигг не выписывала, и Драко тоже выписать не мог — постоянно летающие к дому совы наверняка не остались бы незамеченными соседями-магглами. Где-то там, за невидимой гранью волшебного мира, Темный Лорд отправлял своих «верных слуг» в рейды, там гибли люди и, может быть, Дамблдор что-нибудь предпринимал, сам или со своим официальным Избранным. Драко ничего не знал, мог лишь догадываться, и с каждым днем все труднее было не думать, не мучиться неизвестностью, делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

Тем утром наконец выпал снег. Драко ежился от сквозняков, непонятно как просачивавшихся в комнату, и чувствовал себя усталым и разбитым, будто и не спал вовсе. Надо было купить в торговом центре теплый шарф и куртку потолще. Еще постоянно мерзли пальцы, хоть в перчатках, хоть без. Поттер то и дело норовил их отогреть, мял в ладонях, тянул к губам. Это было страшно приятно, но выглядело, по мнению Драко, ужасно глупо. Будто он какая-нибудь изнеженная девчонка с чересчур тонкой кожей. Поттер смеялся, говорил, что ему нравится, что пальцы у Драко совсем не похожи на девчачьи, и этими бы пальцами да куда-нибудь в более теплое место. От смеха и возбуждения согревались оба. И даже промерзший сад уже не казался таким уж бесприютным и неподходящим для их вечеров.

Драко постоял под горячим душем, пытаясь прогреться впрок. Выходить на улицу не хотелось. Но он знал — отмени пробежку хоть раз или хоть раз не явись к Уокеру или Рэдли, и потом заставить себя вернуться в привычный ритм будет гораздо труднее. 

На кухне было тихо и пусто — миссис Фигг еще спала. Мистер Тибблз, свернувшийся клубком, остался в теплой кровати Драко. Остальные коты и кошки дремали в гостиной и поближе к хозяйке. 

Драко включил чайник, достал из холодильника продукты, повернулся к столу и замер. 

«Пророк» лежал точно в центре. Заголовки на первой полосе словно орали не хуже вопиллеров, черные, гигантские буквы, которые замелькали у Драко перед глазами. Внезапно закружилась голова, и он упал на стул, впиваясь взглядом в газету. 

«Побег Пожирателей смерти», «Нападение на министерство Магии», «Массовые беспорядки в Косом переулке»...

На перекошенных, сделанных, скорее всего, на бегу или из укрытия колдографиях фигуры в черных балахонах вскидывали палочки, безжизненными куклами падали на мраморный пол атриума разжиревшие от безделья министерские охранники, и снова и снова лезла изо рта черепа змея в графитно-сером, насквозь выстывшем небе над Азкабаном. Надменно смотрел из траурной рамки министр Скримджер. Захлопывались, окутываясь дымкой щитовых чар, двери Гринготтса, оставляя случайных прохожих умирать на мраморных ступенях, под палочками Пожирателей.

Трясущимися руками Драко перевернул страницу. Здесь были портреты сбежавших заключенных. Даже не сбежавших — взгляд как будто нарочно выхватил из текста фразу: «Сами-Знаете-Кто лично пришел в Азкабан, чтобы забрать оттуда своих сторонников». 

— Ты не смог бы остаться, — тихо сказал Драко, глядя в глаза отца. Третий в верхнем ряду, с подписью: «Люциус Малфой — один из вернейших слуг Сами-Знаете-Кого. Был приговорен на два года. Приговор пересмотрен, в случае поимки будет применен Поцелуй».

Горло пережало отвратительным комом. Знает ли мама? Что она чувствует сейчас? Они оба понимали, чем все может закончиться. Понимал и отец. И Дамблдор, разумеется. Драко не мог говорить за них, зато мог за себя — он, несмотря ни на что, надеялся. На хороший финал. На то, что однажды все вернется на круги своя и жизнь их семьи станет прежней. Сейчас от надежды остались одни лохмотья, такие же отвратительные, как пропитанный ужасом и болью балахон дементора. 

— Что слу... — Миссис Фигг, которую он даже не заметил, склонилась ближе и замолчала. Должно быть, увидела заголовки. Он медленно поднялся, забрал разворот с отцом и остальными Пожирателями и ушел к себе. 

Малейшее неповиновение со стороны отца, и Лорд немедленно убьет его. Любая попытка сдаться — и Поцелуй. Хотя какой к дракклам Поцелуй, если дементоры больше не служат министерству? Скорее всего, просто Авада от одного из добропорядочных авроров. У которого наверняка уже кто-нибудь погиб — мать, сестра, племянник. Нацеливая палочку на Люциуса Малфоя, преданного слугу Темного Лорда, этот добропорядочный аврор будет в своем праве. И никому не будет дела до судов и приговоров, до заступничества Дамблдора, если тот, конечно, рискнет открыто защищать отца. Хотя у Дамблдора сейчас и без того наверняка хватает проблем и срочных дел. Что ему какой-то Люциус Малфой. Спасибо хоть «Пророк» прислал. Чтобы, значит, знал, чего ожидать. Морально, блядь, подготовился к возможному исходу.

Подушка, в которую он вжимался лицом, стала нестерпимо горячей и, кажется, мокрой. Но Драко не мог ее выпустить. Сквибка уже и так видела достаточно. Хватит публичных унижений. Довольно! — Драко рывком поднялся, выхватил волшебную палочку и запечатал дверь. Даже если Дамблдор явится лично, пусть катится к черту. Сейчас Драко хотел видеть только троих. Но один из них в это время наверняка пытался выжить, вторая — точно так же, как он, ждала новостей неизвестно где, а третий... Третьему в школу через час, и он понятия не имеет, что один идиот, до сих пор верящий в сказки со счастливым концом, глухо воет в подушку и не представляет, что делать дальше.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени — время перестало иметь значение. Не знал, что делать — а что он мог сделать? Учитывая, что у него на руке красуется та же Метка, а Лорд считает его предателем, для него окажется одинаково гибельной встреча с любой стороной.

А если отцу придется расплачиваться за его предательство? Драко завыл в подушку от этой мысли, от знания, что почти наверняка так и будет. Азкабан оказался ненадежным убежищем. Все они обречены. Никому не интересно, чего они на самом деле хотели, никто не спасет и не поможет.

— Драко! Драко, открой! Да открой же, мать твою, ну! — стук и вопли под дверью доходили до него глухо, как из-под воды — вернее, как будто сам он был под водой, глубоко в Черном озере, холодный и опустошенный, как инфери. Встать получилось не сразу. Отозваться, попросить подождать, сказать, что он уже идет — не получилось вовсе. Горло сжимал спазм, сквозь который пробивались лишь глухие судорожные всхлипы.

Он добрел до двери, придерживаясь рукой за стену, медленно, с трудом, как будто и в самом деле шел сквозь воду. Алохомора получилась с десятой, наверное, попытки. Поттер ворвался в комнату, едва не сшибив его с ног, тут же обхватил, выругался, затряс:

— Что случилось? Драко, что с тобой?! Миссис Фигг сама не своя, сказала только: «Поговори с ним, Гарри». А ты… ты…

— Все плохо, Поттер. Все так плохо.

Драко вцепился в него накрепко. И вдруг накрыло паникой: Поттер — единственное, что у него осталось хорошего. Единственное, во что Драко продолжал верить. Если еще и с ним что-нибудь случится...

Он потянулся вперед, прижался к губам, целовал лихорадочно, задыхаясь, шептал как ненормальный, снова и снова:

— Не вздумай. Даже не думай, Гарри. Не позволю, слышишь? К черту всех. 

Поттер куда-то подталкивал, вел, тянул вниз, перехватывал губы. Потом зашуршала газета, и Драко встрепенулся, пришел в себя. Они сидели на кровати. Поттер прижимал его одной рукой, второй — разглаживал помятую страницу «Пророка» с фотографиями. Тихо сказал:

— Твой отец. — И прижал к себе крепче. — Драко, ты думаешь...

— Я не знаю, что думать. На министерство напали. Министра убили. Там война, Гарри. Настоящая война. 

Поттер гладил по спине, дышал в макушку. Молча. Драко был безумно благодарен ему за это молчание. Он ни в чем не убеждал, не давал идиотских обещаний, что все будет хорошо, не говорил, что ему жаль, «Так жаль, Драко!» — как наверняка сказала бы Панси. Он просто был здесь. Живой, настоящий Поттер, которому не все равно. И становилось легче. Сначала выровнялось дыхание, потом постепенно прояснились мысли. Отец умеет выживать. Он справится. Со всем справится, потому что знает о них с мамой. Знает, что ему есть к кому возвращаться. Он ни за что не станет рисковать, подставляться Лорду или аврорам. Он найдет выход. А им нужно верить, ждать и не рисковать понапрасну.

Понять бы, теперь, когда Лорд пошел в открытую атаку на Министерство, продолжит он искать Поттера? И их с мамой? С одной стороны — до них ли сейчас, но с другой — эта злопамятная тварь не забывает ничего. О чем намекал Дамблдор, передавая ему эту газету? Что будет умнее — забиться в щель самому и затащить туда же Поттера, или жить, как жили, ведь любые резкие изменения привлекают внимание?

— Слишком сложное решение, я не знаю, как будет лучше, — Драко помотал головой, не замечая, что говорит вслух. — Что делать, Гарри? Что делать?

— Не знаю, Драко. Я не в курсе ваших законов. Понятия не имею, кто сильнее и кто из этих двоих в итоге может победить. Но если ты вдруг решишь ввязаться в какую-нибудь авантюру, вздумаешь сбежать туда или попытаешься связаться с кем-то из своих, я лично запру тебя в комнате, привяжу к кровати, спрячу волшебную палочку, сделаю все, что угодно, чтобы тебе помешать. Потому что это самоубийство.

— Я? В авантюру? — Драко хмыкнул. Ничего не изменилось, ничего не стало хорошо, но его действительно отпускало. — Это мой мир, Поттер, но сейчас мне нечего там делать. Я ничем не могу помочь, только испорчу какой-нибудь очередной хитрый план, а то и подставлю своих. Да и не то чтобы я горел желанием героически сдохнуть у всех на виду, ничего при этом не добившись. Я не Избранный и не настолько сильный маг, чтобы противостоять Темному Лорду. 

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул Поттер. — Я не знаю, что бы делал на твоем месте. У меня не слишком хорошо получается просто сидеть и ждать чего-то. Но мне кажется, сейчас нет других вариантов. 

— Только бы Темный Лорд не вспомнил о тебе, только бы не вышел на твой след. 

— Эй, по-моему, у него сейчас хватает других развлечений. Сам же сказал — война, Министерство. 

— Я боюсь, — признался Драко и схватил Поттера за руку. Тот прищурился, губы дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. 

— Мне тоже обидеться, как ты в прошлый раз? 

— Иди к черту. Это совсем другое дело. Твой кузен и Темный Лорд — это вообще! Вообще, понимаешь!

— Я знаю и тоже боюсь. 

«Только не за себя», — будто услышал недоговоренное Драко. 

— Вот на меня у него сейчас точно нет времени. Слишком мелко. К тому же он может думать, что я сам приду, узнав об отце. 

— Ты не придешь, — с нажимом повторил Поттер.

— Да, — с горечью согласился Драко. — Потому что я просто бессмысленный, никчемный сын, который ничем не может помочь. Только умереть на глазах у отца. Нет, такой радости я Лорду не доставлю. 

Снова накатывало отчаяние, щипало в глазах. И только близость Поттера, его тепло и уверенные руки не давали сорваться в безысходную тоску, как будто удерживали на самом краю чего-то непоправимого. 

Драко поднял голову, встретился с Поттером взглядом. И шагнул совсем в другую пропасть.

— Трахни меня. 

«Дай мне защиту. Дай мне уверенность. Останься сейчас. Будь со мной. Сегодня, завтра, сколько сможешь. Ты нужен мне». Он много чего мог бы сказать. Но знал, что хватит и этого.


	12. Chapter 12

***

— Ты… Точно? — отчего-то севшим голосом спросил Поттер. Наверное, увидел ответ в его глазах — не стал ждать слов, впился в губы быстро и жадно, на ощупь начал стягивать джемпер, зашарил руками по спине. Как будто хотел всего и сразу, не зная, с чего начать.

Ладони у Поттера были горячими, слегка царапали кожу мозолями, и Драко бросило из холода в жар. Он извернулся, помогая раздеть себя, обнял в ответ, прижимаясь всем телом, чувствуя, как под рубашкой, очень близко, часто-часто бьется сердце, как Поттер торопливо расстегивает пуговицы одной рукой, второй продолжая гладить спину, водить вдоль позвонков, очерчивая каждый, жарко тереть поясницу и забираться под резинку тренировочных штанов.

И не было ни сомнений, ни страха. Одно душное, вязкое, томительное возбуждение и ожидание. Драко упал на кровать, утягивая Поттера за собой. Они неловко елозили, сбивая простыни — встать бы, раздеться обоим, как нормальным. Но нормальными они сейчас не были и расцепиться не могли, поэтому приходилось так. Поттер запутался в брюках, Драко сдирал их с него и радовался, что не успел с утра надеть джинсы. Очки Поттера улетели за кровать, майка задралась почти до шеи. Поттер сопел, ругался в губы Драко. Торопясь, путаясь в пальцах, в четыре руки пытались стащить с него трусы. 

— Да чтоб тебя! — со злостью выдохнул Поттер и облегченно застонал, наконец притираясь к животу голым торсом, стоящим членом. Драко сжал его коленями. Просунул руку под грудь, задевая твердый сосок. Поттер дернулся всем телом, и Драко не смог сдержать самодовольной улыбки. Он, кажется, выучил уже почти все слабые места. Соски были отдельной, сладкой и смешной темой. Их можно было гладить, сжимать, облизывать, доводя Поттера до полной потери самоконтроля. 

— Не надо, — жалобно попросил тот. — Я и так боюсь, что ничего не выйдет. Я же кончу раньше, чем...

Драко не дал ему договорить — поцеловал. Медленно, сдерживаясь, никуда не торопясь, обвел нижнюю губу, слегка сжал зубами верхнюю, скользнул языком в рот и тут же отстранился. 

— Приди в себя, Поттер. И давай уже сюда свой член. Все получится, у тебя же как-никак заветное желание исполняется. 

— Вот поэтому и боюсь. Черт, Драко, может, лучше ты?

— Непременно. Только не сейчас. Пусти, я перевернусь. 

Это оказалось сложно. Драко предпочел бы остаться с Поттером лицом к лицу, но смутно помнил из своих хаотичных познаний об однополом сексе, что первый раз лучше так. Он кое-как упал на живот, приподнялся на колени, а вот с руками вышла заминка — они, черт бы их побрал, дрожали. Он, конечно, пытался быть спокойным, да еще и успокаивать Поттера, но на самом деле от волнения внутри сжималось все, даже то, что никак не могло сжиматься. Щемило под ребрами, бухало сердце, и от напряжения ломило бедра.

— Расслабься, — шепотом сказал Поттер, который, кажется, немного пришел в себя или тоже пытался выглядеть спокойным и уверенным. 

И именно в этот момент от двери раздался пронзительный, осуждающий мяв. 

Драко вздрогнул. Поттер выругался. А мистер Тибблз сидел в коридоре и смотрел на это безобразие, как Снейп на взорвавшего котел Лонгботтома.

— Блядь, дверь! — простонал Драко, пытаясь найти брошенную где-то волшебную палочку. 

— Я сейчас чуть не сдох от ужаса, — хрипло пробормотал Поттер. 

— Где миссис Фигг? 

— Она ушла. Когда я пришел.

Драко запечатал дверь — та захлопнулась прямо перед носом недовольного мистера Тибблза, — и посмотрел на Поттера.

— Может, еще не вернулась? — с такой отчаянной надеждой спросил тот, что Драко фыркнул. 

— Мерлин, нас спалил кот. Поттер! Кот! 

Они ржали до слез. Поттер повалился сверху, хрюкал и подвывал в макушку. Драко задыхался от смеха, комкая подушку. Кое-как выдавил:

— Надо сказать ему спасибо. А если бы Фигг...

— Зато расслабились.

Опомнившись, Драко добавил к Коллопортусу заглушающее, потом пошарил в тумбочке в поисках крема. Жирный и скользкий маггловский крем для рук он купил несколько дней назад, когда похолодало. Давил в себе брезгливость, жалея, что не может выбраться в нормальную аптеку или сам сварить зелье. Зато теперь порадовался…

— Держи, — протянул тюбик, а Поттер вдруг покраснел весь, включая уши и шею, Драко даже удивился: — Чего ты? Не знаешь, зачем?

— Знаю, — тот быстро облизнул губы. — Представил, как я… Ну…

— Суешь пальцы мне в зад? — подсказал Драко. Ему было сейчас до жара, до мурашек неловко, и потому, наверное, вышло нарочито грубо. Он тоже представлял — как Гарри будет смазывать его и растягивать, как… вставит. А главное, каким он будет видеть Драко в эти минуты. Раскрытым, бесстыдным, ждущим. Драко сглотнул и прошептал: — Давай уже.

И все-таки надо было сказать спасибо мистеру Тибблзу. Воспоминание о нем и правда помогало расслабиться. И это еще Поттер боялся, что кончит первым. Ха. Драко посмеялся бы, если б мог.

Поттер был осторожен, так осторожен, что хотелось взвыть и поторопить, но в то же время хотелось, чтобы все было именно так. Горячая ладонь лежала над ягодицами, придавливала, удерживала на месте, пальцы Поттера входили медленно, бесконечно. Драко склонил голову и прикусил костяшку пальца. Ощущения были странными, телу, кажется, не слишком нравилось происходящее, зато нравилось Драко. Он на секунду представил себя на месте Поттера и сильнее сжал зубы. Пальцы втиснулись до конца, неловко пошевелились, и Драко охнул, подавшись назад. Мышцы инстинктивно сжались, удерживая внутри. По телу еще гуляли отголоски внезапного необычного удовольствия. 

— Ты как? — спросил Поттер. — Все хорошо?

— З-заебись, — с усилием вытолкнул из себя Драко. Почему-то ни одно другое слово не подходило к ситуации. — Д-давай так еще.

Поттер понял, надавил, пошевелил пальцами смелее, и Драко всхлипнул, сжимаясь сильнее, дергая бедрами. Наверное, он бы мог кончить и так, без всего остального. Если бы Поттер обхватил его член, просто дотронулся, провел пару раз...

— Хватит! — воскликнул Драко, вцепляясь в простыню. — Гарри, хватит. Давай уже нормально.

Поттер промолчал, лишь странно всхлипнул и потянул пальцы наружу. Почему-то это было неприятней, чем проникновение внутрь, Драко невольно сжимался, пытаясь не выпустить, но тут Поттер провел головкой члена по ложбинке между ягодиц, и как-то вроде само получилось, что член толкнулся внутрь даже раньше, чем исчезли пальцы.

И это было… феерично.

Не больно, хотя Драко, наслушавшись страшилок, втайне боялся боли. Член входил медленно, растягивая, распирая и заполняя. Сердце колотилось, и, кажется, в такт его ударам пульсировало в заднице, тек вверх по позвоночнику жар, Драко заскулил, заерзал, почти бессознательно расставил ноги как мог шире.

— Что? — испуганно спросил Поттер. Двинулся, и член вошел до конца. Драко ощущал, как прижимаются к его промежности яйца, и почему-то было обидно, что не может этого увидеть. 

— Ш-шевелись быстрей, что ли, — прошипел он. — Я с-сейчас кончу!

Поттер тут же задвигался быстрыми, короткими толчками, сжимая пальцы на ягодицах Драко, дыша громко и часто. Драко замер, не то чтобы привыкая к ощущениям — привык он, кажется, сразу, — а проваливаясь в них, растворяясь, желая, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, и понимая, что кончится через несколько секунд: дольше они не продержатся.

Поттер цеплялся за него, как утопающий — Драко чувствовал каждый палец, вжимавшийся в бедра, слышал резкие выдохи, свои и Поттера, шлепки мошонки о задницу, задушенные стоны, но все это было неважным, все, кроме члена внутри, скользящих толчков и удовольствия. Чего в этом удовольствии было больше — физического наслаждения или радости от того, что это происходит именно с ним и Гарри — Драко не знал. Все переплеталось в немыслимый горячий и пульсирующий клубок, который как будто распирал ребра, мешал дышать, не давал ни задуматься, ни остановиться, ни растянуть эти секунды. 

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Драко. Я не могу больше. Не могу, — шептал Поттер, продолжая двигаться. Драко тоже не мог — хотелось кончить самому и почувствовать, как кончит Поттер. 

Когда тот вцепился зубами в плечо, застонал, содрогаясь, Драко, у которого от внезапной боли прояснилось в глазах и в голове, сжал задницу, удерживая Поттера внутри, и обхватил свой член. Разрядка пришла мгновенно. Вместе с острым, оглушительным удовольствием и почти таким же острым разочарованием — как же быстро. 

Драко упал на постель, охнул под рухнувшим сверху Поттером и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Поттер не двигался, только влажно дышал в шею, и Драко спросил:

— Ты как? 

— Я... слезу сейчас. Прости, я такой идиот. — Он коснулся губами пострадавшего плеча, и Драко поежился — было больно.

— Надеюсь, ты не выгрыз из меня кусок на память. 

— Прости, черт. Надо намазать чем-нибудь. 

— Забей. Вылечу потом. Что это было?

Поттер наконец слез, вытянулся рядом на боку, вздохнул и зажмурился:

— Боялся, что заору.

— Дурак, — Драко фыркнул. — Я заглушающие для чего поставил? Ну и орал бы. Зачем меня есть? 

— Прости. Я забыл совсем, — виновато сказал Поттер и потерся мокрым от пота лбом. Драко вытянул руку, обхватывая его за шею и подтягивая ближе.

Они молчали, и вроде бы все было хорошо, но почему-то казалось, что Поттер хочет о чем-то спросить. Предположение подтвердилось, когда он нервно заерзал, вздыхая.

— Ну? Говори уже. 

— Я просто думаю. У тебя до меня был кто-то?

— Кто-то это кто? — спросил Драко, покусывая губы, чтобы не заржать снова. 

— Ну ты же меня и так понял, — недовольно пробубнил Поттер, опять потянулся к пострадавшему плечу и начал медленно поглаживать языком саднящую кожу. — Мне неловко спрашивать. 

— Потому что ты спрашиваешь глупость. Я же говорил...

— Что у тебя нет опыта, я помню! Но сейчас не про то. Тебе нравился кто-нибудь? Ну, из парней.

— Я давно подозревал, что не только по девчонкам, — уклончиво сказал Драко. Он и правда подозревал, но вот проверить собственные подозрения возможности не представлялось. Думать о чужих задницах для разнообразия, целоваться на спор с тем же Блэйзом после стакана Огденского, а потом вместе хохотать и оттирать мокрые губы платком — это одно, а вот пропасть так стремительно, что даже не успел понять, откуда что взялось и с чего началось — это совсем, совсем другое. 

— Я тоже подозревал, — с какой-то непонятной грустью сказал Поттер. — Я даже думал, что может однажды, если не встречу какую-нибудь классную девчонку, попробую, как это, если с парнем. Но мне никогда не хотелось вот так, всерьез.

— А сейчас? — Драко обернулся. Поттер смотрел на него прямо и был похож на человека, который только что осознал что-то не слишком приятное. 

— Сейчас я не представлю, как можно по-другому. И как можно с кем-то другим, тоже не представляю. Это пугает, знаешь. 

— Поттер, ты только что меня трахнул. Давай испугаемся позже. Когда-нибудь потом, если вдруг будет причина.

И тут же вспомнил, что причина для страха — для настоящего страха, а не всякой ерунды — есть. Что они с нее и начали. Из-за нее. Но сейчас тот страх померк, стал почти неважным. Надо же, отец всю жизнь учил, что в тяжелые моменты нельзя подпускать других близко: «Слишком велик риск, сын, ослабевших добивают». А оказалось — смотря кого подпускать. Кто-то, может, и добьет, а вот такой как Поттер — поддержит. Драко не знал и даже думать не хотел о том, как пережил бы этот день в одиночестве.

Вот только теперь ему срочно надо в душ, и очень желательно, чтобы его не заметили ни миссис Фигг, ни ее коты!

***

Драко и не знал, что так бывает: вроде бы ничего не изменилось, и в то же время — изменилось все. Та же школа, уроки, непривычно молчаливый Тео. Зверствующий Милтон, который выбил у спонсоров средства на турники, полосу препятствий и еще какую-то хрень и теперь все это устанавливал рядом со стадионом силами учеников. «Доставка пиццы», постоянные заказчики, встречающие его радостным: «Привет, Дик, ничего себе погодка, а?» Мерзнущие на руле руки. Тревога за отца, застывшая на краю сознания, как тень от дементора — вроде и не мешает, но радоваться не дает.

Но — Гарри. Гарри, рядом с которым никакие тени и дементоры просто невозможны. Обжитый больше, чем спальня у Фигг, школьный чердак — они зависали там каждый день, наплевав на косые взгляды и ползущие по школе шепотки. Набрасывались друг на друга так, будто не виделись пару месяцев, пользовались любым часом, любой секундой, чтобы побыть вместе. Словно оба боялись, что все вот-вот закончится. 

Драко нервничал, его нервозность передавалась Гарри. Отсутствие новостей было хуже, чем любые новости. Он снова стал просыпаться среди ночи от кошмаров, иногда ему казалось, что кто-то могущественный и жестокий пытается влезть к нему в голову даже так, на огромном расстоянии. «Кто-то, — невесело усмехался он. — Ясно же, кто». Может, Темный Лорд и правда пытался применять к нему легилименцию, а может, просто Драко был слишком крепко связан с волшебным миром, и отголоски происходящего там долетали до него через сны. 

«Вы плохо выглядите, Дик», — говорила Фигг, а Драко не знал, что отвечать. Он вставал утром таким уставшим, будто и не ложился. Постоянно мерз и отогревался только в руках Поттера. 

Жизнь поделилась на две части: «с Гарри» и «без Гарри». И если в первой Драко жил, то вторая сливалась в череду однообразных картинок: сон урывками, еда, душ, работа, учебники, сон... и постоянный страх, который с каждым днем усиливался. Драко не знал, чего ждет, но ждал, леденея от ужаса. Что-то должно было случиться. Война не может длиться вечно, однажды наступит перелом. И тогда... все изменится. Казалось, что, если бы Дамблдор мог победить Темного Лорда, он давно бы это сделал. А значит, не может. А значит, надежды на благополучный исход практически нет. 

— Может, это из-за тебя, но я тоже чувствую, — говорил Поттер. — Как будто что-то приближается. Ну, как грозовая туча. Или, не знаю, смерч?

Драко понимал и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он так погрузился в это странное состояние предчувствия, что не удивился даже подошедшему как-то после уроков Тео. Поттер унесся в крошечную школьную библиотеку, а Драко ждал его у велосипедов, грея руки в карманах. 

— Слушай, Марлоу. — Драко поднял на Тео глаза, не испытывая ни раздражения, ни волнения — только тупое безразличие. А вот тот, кажется, волновался: нервно переминался с ноги на ногу и теребил молнию на куртке. Он был один, без неизменного Эдди за плечом, и Драко даже почувствовал легкий интерес — с чего бы это?

— Ну? — поторопил он. 

— Я тут поразмыслил. И решил. Может, мир?

Драко отстраненно отметил покрасневший нос, упрямые складки у губ и подумал, что Тео совсем не урод и, должно быть, нравится своей кудрявой блондиночке. Может, у них когда-нибудь тоже родится такой же толстый и орущий маленький маггл, как на той фотографии. Если Тео не проебет все по дурости. 

— Война была только у тебя в голове, Вудсворд, — сказал Драко. Мог бы еще добавить, что ему лично — плевать и на Тео с его закидонами, и на всех остальных местных идиотов, но не стал. 

— Потому я и предлагаю, — нехотя ответил Тео. — Вообще собирался спасибо сказать. За химию, ну и за тот раз, с подсобкой. 

— Забей, — Драко дернул плечом. Благодарность маггла — это не то, чем Драко Малфой мог бы гордиться. И все же было приятно. 

— Может, ты и не такой уж конченый мудак, каким кажешься, — задумчиво сказал Тео. Драко фыркнул.

— Ты ж вроде мир предлагал и снова нарываешься.

— Я размышляю, — спокойно сказал Тео. — И бить тебя мне пока неохота.

— Как и мне.

— Ладно, Марлоу, мы друг друга поняли. Бывай. — Тео сунул руки в карманы и зашагал прочь с довольным видом человека, который только что успешно провел ответственные переговоры. 

— И что это было? — спросил подошедший Поттер. 

— Запоздалая благодарность за спасение его глаз. Кажется, ему надоело верить, что я злодей. 

— Значит, мир? 

— Похоже на то, — ответил Драко, не чувствуя ни облегчения, ни радости. Ему хотелось совсем другого мира. Который не имел никакого отношения к школе Святого Брутуса.

— Эй! Гарри, Марлоу, эй! — Драко недовольно обернулся на оклик: к ним, размахивая ручищами, бежал Монти.

— Случилось что? — спросил Поттер.

— Да там это, — Монти уперся ладонями в колени и перевел дух. — Парни, помогите, а? Там Милтону грузовик каких-то труб привезли, надо разгрузить быстро. Обещает за два урока зачесть.

— И никого другого не нашлось, — пробормотал Драко.

— Ну так все разошлись уже, — простодушно объяснил Монти. — Я вот… попался под руку.

— Зато два урока прогуляем, чем плохо, — Поттер просто лучился оптимизмом. — Др… Дик, ты если не хочешь, езжай, я…

— Заткнись, Поттер, — прошипел Драко. — Заткнись и не пори чушь. Пойдемте, что ли.

Конечно, водитель грузовика помочь и не думал: сидел себе в кабине и хлебал кофе из термоса. Драко с Поттером залезли в кузов, а Милтон и Монти принимали драккловы железяки внизу. По крайней мере, те хотя бы уже были нарезаны нормальными кусками, но все равно — перчатки, куртка и джинсы тут же измазались в ржавчине, ботинки скользили, и в целом работы тут, похоже, было побольше, чем на два урока. 

С другой стороны, Милтон помощи не забудет.

Драко взмок. Куски поменьше он сгружал в руки Монти сразу связками, а вот с кусками побольше выходило сложно. Чертовы железяки приходилось тащить вдвоем с Поттером, корячась в кузове и рискуя в любой момент навернуться носом в трубу. Правда, Милтон на удивление не комментировал их усилия. Наверное, было не до того. Им с Монти приходилось еще и бегать с этими трубами поближе к спортивной площадке. Так что оба были тоже мокрыми и красными, но выглядели бодро. 

— Они не кончаются, как будто кто заклятие неисчерпаемости наложил. Куда ему столько? — простонал Драко, когда Милтон в очередной раз отошел от кузова.

Поттер, стянувший куртку и теперь то и дело щеголявший то оголившимся боком, то животом, то куском спины, пропыхтел, вытягивая очередную трубу:

— Никуда не денутся, закончатся. Лишь бы на работу не опоздать.

Драко собирался ответить, но вдруг заложило уши, его придавило силой, будто чудовищной тяжести плита опустилась на спину. Подогнулись колени, и Драко согнулся, упираясь руками в трубы и пытаясь вздохнуть.

— Что это? — спросил вцепившийся в борт грузовика Поттер. Но ответил ему уже не Драко. 

Знакомый голос прошелся по всем нервам сразу, замораживая ужасом не хуже дементора:

— Драко, мой не слишком верный слуга. И Гарри Поттер. Какая удача. Ты не ошибся, Фенрир.

— Это… этот? — прошептал Поттер. Прозвучало дико, но Драко понял.

— Да. Другой — оборотень, не подставляйся ему, — голос был как будто не свой, как будто весь состоял из той же ржавчины, что намертво въелась в одежду и руки. Мерлин, что он вообще несет? Какой смысл? Как Гарри сумеет не подставиться, если…

Фенрир медленно облизнулся:

— Кого вы отдадите мне, повелитель?

Человеческое лицо потекло, переплавляясь в звериную морду. До полнолуния оставалось, кажется, еще два или три дня, но это же Грейбек, самый сильный и самый жуткий оборотень по эту сторону Канала… а может, и Атлантики… 

— Повелитель? — переспросил Поттер. — Вот эта образина? 

— Ого, мистер, какие спецэффекты, — словно эхом, весело отозвался Монти. — Как оно у вас получается, вот так сразу и без гримера?

— Убей лишних, — холодно приказал Лорд.

Отчего-то спокойные, без тени страха голоса Поттера и Монти — два чертовых маггла-идиота, конечно, откуда ж им знать! — что-то сдвинули в голове Драко. Сорвали тормоза, а может, как здесь говорят, и крыша уже поехала.

— Вали, дебил! — заорал он, выхватывая палочку. — Протего!

— Как ты встречаешь своего господина, Драко? Я очень, очень недоволен тобой. 

Биться с Темным Лордом? Ему? Абсурд. Драко вообще не представлял, как до сих пор двигается и почему все еще жив. 

— Магглы, — прошипел Темный Лорд, небрежно повел рукой, и Милтон, который что-то орал в телефон, перелетел через весь двор и грохнулся у порога школы. — Отвратительные магглы. Ты так разочаровал меня, Драко. 

В этот миг — словно изображение на маггловской колдографии, застывшее и неживое, дрогнуло, — все заговорили, заорали и задвигались одновременно.

Бросился из кузова вниз Гарри. Прыгнул Фенрир, целясь в Монти. Совсем рядом клацнули волчьи клыки, и под ноги Драко покатился клубок из двух сплетенных тел — звериного и человеческого. 

А потом Лорд сказал: 

— Экспеллиармус! 

Палочку вырвало из руки Драко играючи, будто он и не был никогда волшебником, а размахивал тут сейчас обычным куском дерева. Драко провожал взглядом ее полет, не в силах отвести глаз или даже моргнуть. В голове билось: «Конец. Теперь конец», — как будто раньше еще оставалась надежда, как будто все они не были обречены с самого начала. А Темный Лорд смотрел на палочку так, будто увидел чудо. Перехватил рукоять, провел пальцами по темному изогнутому дереву — жест получился непристойно-ласковым.

— О, наконец-то. Старый Альбус окончательно выжил из ума. Он преподнес мне бесценный подарок. Круцио.

Мир перед Драко померк. 

Он с детства боялся боли, не умел терпеть ее, и именно пыточное заклятье применял к нему любой боггарт. Не кровь, не смерть, только боль, невыносимая, выбивающая кости из суставов, пожирающая внутренности, лезвием вспарывающая живот и каждую клетку кожи. 

Словно сквозь сон или через толщу воды Драко услышал Поттера.

— Отвали от него, говнюк! — орал тот. И это почему-то показалось таким смешным, неуместным и прекрасным, что даже боль как будто притупилась. 

Драко открыл глаза, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть крошечный, самый маленький глоток воздуха. 

— Хуйня клыкастая! — надрывался Монти. — На, получи! — Фенрир ревел, рычал, Драко увидел кровь и обнаженные клыки у самой шеи Монти. 

Поттер и Темный Лорд кружили по двору. Медленно, мягко, едва касаясь земли. Драко изумился, увидев в руках у Гарри палочку. Не ту, что отобрал у него Лорд, другую, но отчего-то тоже знакомую.

— Ему не уйти, Гарри Поттер, — почти ласково говорил Темный Лорд. — Ему не уйти, как и тебе. Наконец-то мы встретились. Ты умрешь. И шрам на твоем лбу, как память о моем бесславном падении, умрет вместе с тобой.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, кто тут умрет, безносый урод.

— Ты, Гарри Поттер. Ты, прямо сейчас, а потом и твой слизеринский друг, предатель и сын предателя. 

Драко как зачарованный смотрел на Поттера. Тот выглядел злым, решительным и готовым драться. Мерлин, он же умеет разве что Люмос и Протего. Что он противопоставит такой силе? Хотя вокруг Поттера сейчас тоже вилась и клубилась концентрированная, чистая магия. И Лорд это наверняка чувствовал. 

Драко вскочил на ноги, еще не зная, что собирается делать, но он должен был успеть. Должен был вмешаться. Плевать, они все равно смертники, нечего терять. Кроме жизни и кроме того, что сейчас казалось важнее и дороже жизни. У него нет палочки. Что он может?

«Будь сильным, сын».

— Прости, папа, — выдохнул Драко и дернул из кузова кусок трубы, тяжелый, матово поблескивающий. Он даже не задумывался, просто шагнул вперед и оказался позади Темного Лорда. Услышал голос Поттера:

— Экспеллиармус! 

— Авада кедавра, — в эту же секунду прошипел Лорд. 

Драко смотрел, как зеленый луч летит к Гарри — почему-то очень медленно, не летит, а ползет, словно время остановилось, давая им еще несколько мгновений жизни. Вместе. Рядом. Последний раз. Он еще увидел, как палочка Дамблдора вылетает из руки Темного Лорда, кувыркаясь, разворачиваясь… Поздно, Гарри. Поздно. 

Драко зажмурился, размахнулся и с силой опустил трубу на лысый череп. Под веками полыхнуло зеленым, он отшатнулся, увидел кровь, какие-то ошметки и ослепительную вспышку Авады, ударившей прямо в грудь безносому ублюдку.

***

Авроры и Дамблдор появились, как всегда — к тому моменту, когда пора фиксировать трупы и составлять протоколы. Впрочем, нет, Фенрира добил кто-то из них — кто, Драко уже не видел. К нему подскочил Поттер, обнял, спрашивал:

— Ты цел? Что он с тобой сделал?

Драко не отвечал, только обнимал в ответ и дышал. Пытался уложить в голове невероятное — они живы. Два волшебника-недоучки, то есть один недоучка, а второй вообще ничего не умеющий, и маггл с крепкими кулаками — против Темного Лорда и Фенрира Грейбека. И живы!

С завыванием сирен к школьным воротам примчались маггловская полиция и врачи. Полицию старший аврор завернул, врачей пропустил: те погрузили в машину Милтона, подступили было к Монти, но тут путь им преградил Дамблдор. Сказал мягко: 

— Этот мальчик в нашей компетенции. Вы не справитесь. 

— Он выживет? — спросил Поттер.

— Я отправлю его в госпиталь Святого Мунго, — ловко ушел от прямого ответа Дамблдор. И исчез вместе с Монти.

Драко без сил опустился прямо на промерзшую землю. Поттер сбегал к грузовику, упал на колени рядом, прижал к себе и накинул на них обоих свою куртку. 

Драко безучастно смотрел, как авроры подчищают память магглам. Как оставшиеся в грузовике трубы вылетают на землю и укладываются неподалеку от остальных. Как вылезает из кабины невменяемый водитель, а красные мантии маячат на пороге школы и даже в окнах — наверняка проверяли свидетелей. Как уносят труп Темного Лорда, а потом появляется целитель. До этого момента никто не обращал внимания на них с Гарри. Но престарелый сухой маг с желчным лицом направился прямо к ним.

— Мистер Малфой. Мистер... Гарри Поттер, как я понимаю, — он бесцеремонно взмахивал и водил палочкой, потом даже оттянул Драко веко. — Круциатус? — спросил он сухо. Драко кивнул.

— Ничего, выживете. Глотнете восстанавливающего. У меня полная больница раненых и умирающих, вы двое здоровы.

— Мы вас и не звали, — пробормотал Гарри. 

— Дамблдор, — раздраженно выплюнул целитель и аппарировал. 

— Что это было?

— Целитель из Святого Мунго, — объяснил Драко

— С тобой правда все в порядке? Что за Круциатус? Ты не говорил.

— Пыточное заклятье. Одно из трех непростительных. Авада — то, которое он в тебя кинул, — убивающее. А это вызывает боль. Не понимаю, почему Авада срикошетила. Я не понимаю. 

— Драко, мой мальчик, вы же наверняка слышали о Дарах смерти, — Дамблдор, конечно, не мог выбрать другого времени, чтобы вернуться. Он протянул сухую ладонь, и Драко, не слишком хорошо понимая, зачем, уцепился за нее, поднимаясь. Гарри встал следом. — Это долгая история, и сейчас совсем нет времени объяснять. Сегодня соратники Тома напали на Хогвартс. Много пострадавших. Именно поэтому ни я, ни авроры не могли сразу появиться здесь. Но вы прекрасно справились, Гарри. И вы, Драко. Отдавая вам Старшую палочку, я надеялся на чудо, но даже представить не мог, что все получится именно так. Невилл тоже успел. Нагайна мертва. Том… Тома больше нет. Я верну вас в дом миссис Фигг. Она в клинике святого Мунго, но цела.

— Что? — воскликнул Драко, не успевая за новостями. — Как?

Дамблдор обнял их с Гарри за плечи, мир крутанулся перед глазами и, появившись в кухне миссис Фигг, Драко едва успел ухватиться за стол, чтобы не грохнуться. Да, восстанавливающее зелье ему бы и впрямь не помешало.

— Отдыхайте, — мягко сказал Дамблдор. — Опасности больше нет. Понимаю, у вас наверняка много вопросов. Я вернусь завтра и все расскажу.

И аппарировал. Драко, шепотом выругавшись, почти упал на табурет. Нападение на Хогвартс. Полный Мунго раненых и умирающих. Эти вести тревожили даже больше, чем мертвый Темный Лорд. Лорд, хотелось надеяться, уже не встанет, а что с отцом? Со слизеринцами? Даже старая сквибка Фигг волновала сейчас больше, чем бывший Повелитель.

А еще он не успел попросить передать маме, что жив. Хотя… если опасности больше нет, он ведь может и сам послать ей Патронуса. 

— Гарри. Дай, пожалуйста, палочку.

Поттер вытащил две, нахально улыбнулся:

— Выбирай.

И тут Драко словно молнией ударило. Он вспомнил! Вспомнил, где видел вторую…

— Ты сражался с Лордом его палочкой?!

— Ну да. Он ее отшвырнул, когда твою увидел. Так радовался, чуть не облизал, — Гарри скривился, налил себе воды и выпил залпом. — Ну, а эту я подобрал. 

— Мерлин, — протянул Драко. — Дары смерти. Это что же, не сказка на ночь? Старшая палочка. У меня? Все равно ничего не понимаю. 

— Я понимаю еще меньше. Дары, палочки, этот урод с жуткой рожей. Ты мог бы сказать, что он и на человека-то не похож.

— Я же говорил.

— Что он чудовище, да. Но я даже не представлял, что настолько! — Поттер обхватил себя за плечи и замер посреди кухни, глядя прямо перед собой, будто все еще видел Лорда. — Спятивший упырь! Он убил маму! И отца! Он чуть не убил тебя! И Монти!

— Он чуть не убил всех нас. А ты убил его.

— Я? — изумился Поттер. — Да я и не сделал ничего. После того, как ты шарахнул его трубой, я только и мог, что стоять, разинув рот. А потом это зеленое так полыхнуло!

— Мальчик, который снова выжил, но ни хрена не понял, — улыбаясь, сказал Драко. Рывком поднял себя с табуретки и повис на Поттере. Он никак не мог поверить, что все кончилось, ему еще предстояло узнать, что случилось с отцом, где мама, как миссис Фигг оказалась в лечебнице. А волшебному миру, аврорам и людям Дамлдора еще предстояло разогнать к дракклам прихвостней Лорда. Так много всего впереди, и неизвестно, каким будет будущее его самого и тех, кто ему дорог, но сейчас, в Литтл-Уингинге, в этом крошечном доме, были только Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер, которые выжили. 

— Я так испугался, — сказал Поттер. — Не знал, куда бежать, к тебе, к Монти или к этому уроду. И что делать вообще.

— По тебе не было заметно, — фыркнул Драко. — Ты так бодро ему хамил. 

— Это я от страха. А когда увидел тебя с этой трубой, думал, вообще помру на месте. Он же мог просто обернуться и...

— Не мог. Не смог. Он ничего не смог, Поттер. А у тебя все-таки отличный Экспеллиармус, даже без исполнения желаний.

— Дурак ты, Малфой, — Поттер выдохнул и осторожно погладил по щеке. — Расскажи, что ли, про Дары смерти. А я пока чайник поставлю. Холодно.

Драко протянул руку. Палочку Дамблдора — Старшую палочку, которая убила Темного Лорда — он брал с опаской, но та легко послушалась, Патронус получился с первой же попытки. И даже воспоминаний не потребовалось, всего лишь подумал: «Мы живы. Я жив, Гарри жив, а ублюдочный Лорд — мертв!»

Так он и сказал: «Мама, я жив. Лорд мертв, теперь все будет хорошо», — и махнул рукой, отправляя павлина в полет.

— Какой же он у тебя красивый, — Поттер встряхнул головой и, вдруг покраснев, распахнул холодильник и уткнулся туда.

— Да, почти как я, — Драко подошел к нему, обнял сзади. — А знаешь, как я его вызываю, такого красивого? Думаю о тебе.

В кухню впорхнула серебристая ласточка, стремительно облетела вокруг Драко, зависла перед Поттером и вернулась. «Слава Мерлину, сынок. Мы с отцом тоже в порядке, не волнуйся». И улетела.

— Слава Мерлину, — шепотом повторил Драко. А потом вдруг расхохотался: — А знаешь ли ты, Поттер, что обычно Патронусы рассеиваются, а не возвращаются к пославшему, но у моей мамы… В общем, она тебя видела. Вернее, она видела нас в довольно компрометирующем положении.

— Тебя это волнует? — быстро спросил Поттер.

— Дурак. Ни хрена не волнует. Просто теперь она не отстанет, пока не увидит тебя лично.

— Знакомство с родителями? — рассмеялся Поттер. — По-моему, ты сейчас почти что сделал мне предложение.

— От которого, я надеюсь, невозможно отказаться, — ухмыльнулся Драко, развернул Поттера к себе и поцеловал.

Они целовались, пока не вскипел чайник — тоже неплохой способ согреться. Потом пили чай с бутербродами и снова целовались, и теперь уж точно становилось легче, Драко даже перестал мучиться от неопределенности — завтра Дамблдор все расскажет. Он знал главное — все дорогие ему люди живы.

А потом на кухню важно вышел мистер Тибблз, и Поттер ужасно смутился. Драко фыркал, пока шарил по шкафам в поисках корма для ненасытной зверюги, потом пошел искать остальных и остановился на пороге гостиной. Мебель была перевернута. По полу валялись осколки разбитой вазы, обломки сухих цветов из букета и вышитые салфетки. 

— Драко, ты что? — Поттер остановился за спиной. Сказал: — Ого!

— Значит, они нашли ее. Пытали, наверное, — Драко передернул плечами и решительно шагнул внутрь. Из-под стола показалась рыжая морда, потом белая, полосатая, из-под дивана выползли еще два кота, наевшийся мистер Тибблз сидел посреди комнаты и смотрел на Драко так, будто удивлялся, почему здесь до сих пор такой беспорядок. 

— Действительно, — сказал Драко. — Давай-ка, все сделаем как было.

Когда последняя салфетка спланировала на комод, а Гарри расправил последнюю складку на скатерти, камин чихнул. Драко не помнил, как именно, но они с Поттером мгновенно оказались рядом с нацеленными в зеленое пламя палочками. Но из камина не полезли недобитые Пожиратели. Оттуда шагнула миссис Фигг. Оглядела их, всхлипнула и обняла обоих.

— Мальчики, — прошептала сквибка. — Мальчики. Целы. 

Они поили ее горячим чаем и слушали. О том, как Лорд не убил ее только потому, что пообещал отдать Фенриру, когда они разберутся с Малфоем и Поттером. О том, как доползла до камина и сумела связаться с Дамблдором, тот отправил ее в Мунго и исчез, а она все думала — успел ли? А потом увидела Монти…

— Бедный мальчик, Фенрир так сильно его подрал, — она всхлипывала, Гарри подливал ей чаю, а Драко торопливо выкладывал в розетку джем и готовил тосты. — Останутся шрамы, но это полбеды. Никто не может сказать, заразился он или нет. Полнолуние слишком скоро. Будут наблюдать. 

— Хорошо, что есть аконитовое зелье, — сказал Драко.

— Они бедная семья, — тихо возразила сквибка. — Магглы. Трое девочек.

— Главное, что есть адаптация зелья под магглов, — возразил Драко. — Министерство, насколько я помню, обещало огромную премию за Фенрира, а Монти все же поучаствовал. А если у них хватит наглости его послать, я сам… Да не пошлют, о чем это я, — он вдруг усмехнулся. — Монти теперь герой. К победе над Темным Лордом приложил руку самый настоящий маггл — это же сенсация, из нее выжмут все и еще немного. Поттер, надо будет объяснить ему, чтобы не продешевил.

— А память ему не сотрут? — раздраженно спросил тот. — Подумаешь, герой, маггл же. Зачем ему что-то давать, когда можно раз, — он взмахнул рукой и поморщился, — и все.

— Теперь не сотрут. Он, конечно, не волшебник, но на него напал оборотень. Это дело совсем не для маггловских целителей и полиции. 

— Альбус обновил защиту, закрыл камин от посторонних, но мне все равно неспокойно. Беллатрикс, кажется, погибла в Хогвартсе, но она не единственная, кто может мстить. 

— Я бы увел Гарри в Малфой-мэнор, но понятия не имею, что там сейчас. — Известие о смерти тетки не вызвало ничего, кроме облегчения. В последнее время ее имя наводило на Драко только оторопь и панику. 

— Да, — согласилась Фигг, — здесь безопаснее. 

— Вам надо отдохнуть, — сказал Драко, когда сквибка чуть не выронила чашку. У нее дрожали руки. За окном темнело, и Драко вдруг вспомнил, что они с Поттером сегодня так и не вышли на работу. Волноваться из-за того, что оставил нескольких магглов без пиццы и подвел начальство, сейчас, когда собственноручно огрел трубой Темного Лорда и своими глазами видел его труп, было не просто глупо, а совсем уж за гранью нормального. Ситуация казалась бредовой и дико смешной. Драко смеялся, зажимая себе рот, пока Поттер отводил миссис Фигг в ее спальню, и потом, когда тот вернулся. Ресницы слипались от слез, и Драко трясся, пытаясь справиться с дурацким неудержимым смехом, пока Поттер не встряхнул его за плечи и не прижал к губам стакан воды. 

— Истерика? 

— Д-да нет, — зубы стучали о кромку, ладонь Поттера уверенно поддерживала затылок, Драко отпил немного, подышал, договорил, когда смог: — Просто подумал... Нам с тобой засчитают прогул, а то и уволят. А т-ты же за меня п-поручился. — И снова согнулся от хохота. 

Поттер гладил по спине, обхватывал за пояс, куда-то вел, вернее, почти тащил. Кололо в боку и драло горло, но Драко не чувствовал себя ни больным, ни истериком — просто застарелый страх, с которым он уже успел свыкнуться, медленно расцеплял когти и выпускал на волю. 

Успокоился Драко уже в постели. Поттер лежал рядом, гладил по волосам и бормотал что-то успокаивающее. Драко прислушался.

— Завтра пойдем и извинимся. Они поймут, оба. Никто тебя не уволит, не бойся. Пока сам домой не засобираешься.

Драко зафыркал снова, но на этот раз отпустило быстро. Мысль о доме, о том, что ему и впрямь придется скоро исчезнуть из жизни Литтл-Уингинга, подействовала отрезвляюще. 

— Ты ведь уйдешь со мной? В Хогвартс. В волшебный мир? — Драко приподнялся на локте, схватил Поттера за руку. — Гарри? 

— Только если на меня не будут из-за каждого угла выскакивать Темные Лорды с дементорами, — очень серьезно ответил тот. И Драко облегченно выдохнул.

— Темные Лорды не размножаются почкованием. Они даже клонированием не размножаются вроде бы. А Патронусу я тебя на всякий случай научу. 

— Я даже знаю, какое это будет воспоминание. 

— И какое же? — Драко приподнял бровь, придвигаясь ближе.

— Самое счастливое, конечно, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Буду вспоминать, как ты улетал во все кусты вместе с велосипедом.

— Эй! — Драко возмущенно встряхнул его, перекинул ногу и сел сверху, оседлав бедра. — Посмотрим, куда улетишь ты, когда оседлаешь метлу!

Но злиться, конечно, не получалось, потому что был уверен — он знает, что, вернее кого будет вспоминать Поттер, вызывая Патронуса. И для этого не надо было владеть никакой легилименцией, достаточно просто смотреть в глаза. 

— Так и сиди, — попросил Поттер, положил ладони на поясницу, подталкивая ближе. — А лучше не просто сиди. Драко?

— Я обещаю тебе еще одно счастливое воспоминание. Прямо сейчас. Первое в нашей новой жизни.


End file.
